What I'd Do without You
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Sebastian Smythe hasn't been feeling well – queasiness, headaches, etc. Then it hits him. And it's something he's not prepared for. How does he handle it? Several important OC's. Drama, Romance and Humor. Rated T. I Don't own Glee. WARNING: MPREG. Sebofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **OK... OMG... I'M ABOUT TO DO THIS :)**

 **LOL**

 **HELLO GUYS, HOW ARE IS EVERYONE? THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. AND I'M NERVOUS. SO PLEASE EXCUSE IF I MESS UP ANYTHING. BUT STILL THIS WILL NOT STOP ME FROM WRITING :)**

 **AS YOU CAN READ BY THE DESCRIPTION, THIS IS MPREG. A SEBOFSKY MPREG STORY. IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA CLICK OUT NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED MPREG STORIES BUT NEVER EVER IMAGINED WRITING ONE. BUT HERE I GO... :)**

 **I WAS INSPIRED BY OTHER MPREG STORIES RECENTLY TO WRITE THIS. :)**

 **I ALSO WAS DYING TO GET OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE AS FAR AS WRITING GOES. AND SINCE I LOVE SEBOFSKY SOOO MUCH I DECIDED TO DO THIS ON THEM.**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL GET VERY SAD AND INTENSE. I'M STILL IN DEVOLPMENTS SO IDK WHEN AND IF I'LL CONTINUE IT? MOST LIKELY I WILL CONTINUE ANYWAY BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE? I ALSO DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE? WE WILL SEE BUT I AM EXCITED :)**

 **I ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE ONE :)**

 **THERE IS ONE OC IN THIS STORY. HOPE U ALL LIKE HIM? :)**

 **OK I THINK THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. THEY ARE LOVE :) LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS? I'LL DO MY BEST TO ANSWER :).**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**

 **Chapter 1**

"Sebastian, Are you OK? You don't look too good. Seriously man what's wrong-" one of Sebastian Smythe's fellow Warbler's teammates didn't get to finish as Sebastian quickly rushed out of the room to the boy's restroom. To possibly throw up the second time, the last few days.

Sebastian had been feeling queasy and nauseous A LOT, not only that morning but for the last week and a half.

He had weird stomach pains that never seemed to go away. He kept rubbing at his belly hoping that would take the queasiness away. It worked sometimes, it helped but it wasn't enough. He still felt so DAMN QUEASY! He had a hard time eating but still he tried.

But this ended up happening, same thing over and over. Eat, queasy, throw up. It was the same everytime and Sebastian quickly grew concerned.

"Ugggggh! This is bullshit!" Sebastian exclaims as he was bent over the toilet on his hands and knees finishing throwing up whatever he ate that morning, eggs and milk. Delicious going in but AWFUL coming back up.

Sebastian had no idea what was wrong but something definitely wasn't right...

But he couldn't think of anything right now. All he was focused on was that his stomach kept feeling weird and he didn't know why?

He gathers himself up off the floor, slowly. Then he made his way back to the room full of Warbler's as if nothing ever happened.

This was Sebastian Smythe we are talking about. King of smoothness.

"Sebastian, are you ok? Man really? That's like the third time you threw up today. Seriously... Are you all right?" Mickey, one of Sebastian's best friends whispered to him as the Warbler's went back to rehearsing like they weren't just interrupted by Sebastian's sudden outburst.

No one in the glee club really liked Sebastian. They all thought he was egostical, snarky and rude. They were right. He was all those things BUT to Sebastian he was so much more. He just wished Mickey wasn't the only who saw that.

"I'm fine... It was actually only two times, stupid... Just had a bad breakfast burrito." Sebastian tried to joke around but at that moment his stomach was suddenly tied in knots and hurting really bad. But as usual, he CHOSE to ignore it, instead waiting it out.

Mickey looked Sebastian up and down VERY concerned for his friend but knowing Sebastian and how stubborn he is he decided to let it go for now. He didn't believe his friend but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"OK cool... Whatever dude. You know with the way you have been throwing up and your stomach issues you would think you were pregnant?" Mickey laughs it off nudging Sebastian's shoulder. Mickey turns his attention from Sebastian to pay attention to the rehearsal.

But Sebastian wasn't paying attention to anything but Mickey's words.

He knew Mickey was kidding. But something hit Sebastian. After a few minutes, It hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks.

.

It suddenly all made SENSE.

The dreams about babies, queasiness, stomach aches.

"No way..." Sebastian whispered.

His whole world came crashing around him as he realized what was happening to him.

"I'm...no...pregnant?" He whispered in shock.

 **AN: SO WORTH CONTINUING? PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS TO EVERYONE :)**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: FIRST OF ALL A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THE SUPPORT REGARDING THE FIRST CHAPTER. :)**

 **THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWS! MEANS A LOT.**

 **3 FAVORITES, 3 FOLLOWERS AND 4 REVIEWS!**

 **THANK U GUYS! :)**

 **OK SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT. I WILL MAKE UP FOR THAT :). ITS SHORT ON PURPOSE. :)**

 **ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT DAVE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **THE STORY WILL GET LONGER AS IT GOES ON. :)**

 **ENJOY! IF U HAVE QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW. :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

"Please for the love of God! Let it be something else! I can't deal. HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?" Sebastian is pacing up and down his bathroom in full nervous-mode waiting for the pregnancy test he just took.

He had to be hundred percent sure of his possible pregnancy. It all seemed like the biggest joke ever. Last time he checked he was pretty sure he was all male...

This whole idea was so far-fetched, until Sebastian started showing signs - nausea, vomiting, headaches, stomach pain. He craved food that he used to HATE such as onions, olives, and pecans.

And he couldn't forget the dreams. For the last week and a half Sebastian had been having dreams of babies. Him holding them, playing with a baby. Having a family. He wouldn't have thought nothing of it. But considering he didn't care for kids AT ALL drew up a big red flag.

It HAD to have been a sign?

It all started to come together. HE WAS SURE OF IT.

So as soon as he got off at Dalton he went to the drugstore and stole a pregnancy test. He wasn't about to explain to anyone why he was buying a pregnancy test. NO WAY. This was easier.

He knew pregnancy tests weren't always accurate but he was too embarrassed to see a doctor. He couldn't. The doctor would think he's nuts. Men CAN'T get pregnant.

This would have to do for now. If it were possible that he is INDEED Pregnant than he'd get a check-up Until the-

 _DING!_

The timer goes off as Sebastian has nowhere to hide.

Sebastian didn't want to look at the test. It was going to either be good news or bad news. He chanced a look anyway.

He bravely got up and walked over and looked at the test. He couldn't believe it. His eyes began to sting as tears threatened to come out. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

He swallowed the huge lump in the back of his throat.

What he feared the most would become his reality.

 _"_ _ **POSITIVE"**_ Sebastian read the results out loud. Maybe to convince himself that this was really happening?

 _How?...I...My life is over._ Sebastian thought to himself, tears finally streamed down his face and he shamelessly lets them.

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

 **AN: SOOOOO... WHAT DO YOU THINK? ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER. MORE TO COME :)- ILOVESSOMEGLEEX3**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

 **:) OK BEFORE WE GET STARTED I WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I SLIGHTLY CHANGED THE DESCRIPTION TO THIS STORY. I ALSO TAGGED KURT AND BLAINE IN THIS STORY. BUT THEY WON'T SHOW UP UNTIL LATER ON. THIS IS NOT A KLAINE STORY BUT THEY ARE TOGETHER IN THIS.**

 **JUST THOUGHT U SHOULD KNOW! :)**

 **WOW! 6 REVIEWS! 4 FAVORITES AND 4 FOLLOWS! GUYS... I'M SOOOO INCREDIBLY TOUCHED! THX :)**

 **THANK YOU TO UMBRELLA0326, GARETHGLEE14 AND STYXXANDBETHANY FOR REVIEWING! :)**

 **HERE'S THE LONG OVERDUE CHAPTER I PROMISED :)**

 **WE FINALLY FIND OUT IF SEBASTIAN IS REALLY PREGNANT. MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER.**

 **OK WITH THAT, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, LET ME KNOW :)**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 3

"I'm…I'm... pre-pregnant... I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! THIS IS A JOKE! ABSOLUTELY ONE HUNDRED PERCENT BULLSHIT! THE TEST IS WRONG!" Sebastian's tears streamed down his face. He has trouble processing this unexpected news. It's the next day, after Sebastian found out his TERRIBLE news.

He was in Dalton's Academy's bathroom stall crying his eyes out ALONE, trying to be quiet but this overwhelming news was making it impossible to be calm.

He prayed no one would walk in and see him this way.

But than again he couldn't think of anyone at that moment.

All he saw was how screwed he was. He was a male, pregnant and sixteen. He wasn't ready for this. He had NO IDEA where to start or what to plan. He was scared SHITLESS.

Sebastian sat in the stall rubbing his stomach as he cried.

This wasn't real. It WASN'T happening.

"What AM I GONNA DO?! I CAN'T BE FUCKING PREGNANT! IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Sebastian freaked out but quickly forced himself to calm down and TRY to think rationally.

He rubbed soft circles around his stomach praying for an answer.

And just when he was about to completely give up, someone walked in.

HIS SAVIOR.

The one who would be HIS ROCK for now on.

"Mickey! I... I... I...NEED YOU! H-H-HELP ME!" Sebastian couldn't control the shakiness in both his body and his voice.

He NEEDED someone.

He KNEW he could trust Mickey.

Sebastian immediately broke down as his best friend stared at him with SHEER concern.

He pulled Mickey into the stall as the brunette with soft lovable dark brown eyes lets Sebastian.

He was taller than Sebastian but a lot skinnier.

Sebastian pulled him with no trouble at all. Shutting the stall behind him, Mickey let Sebastian cry to him. The stall was massive. Both fit well in the stall. Sebastian back down on the toilet and Mickey stood in front of his friend then crouched down comforting his friend.

"Bas, what's going? Come on, bud. It's gonna be ok. You can talk to me, but first you NEED to calm down. That's it... Deep breaths in and out. I'll count. 1...2...3..." Mickey Saldino does everything he can to help his long time best friend.

Sebastian was frightened.

Mickey sensed it and wanted to help.

He helped Sebastian take deep, slow breaths. Sebastian's breathing was labored and shallow. He NEEDED TO CALM DOWN. But he was so shaky and nervous. It was hard to control but Sebastian did his best.

Mickey grabbed Sebastian's hand thinking nothing of it and held it in his own, caressing Sebastian's fingers softly which in turn Sebastian appreciated Mickey's presence very much.

The frightened teen's breathing started to return to normal.

Mickey making sure Sebastian was looking at him, Mickey stared right into Sebastian eyes, giving him a warm smile.

He flashed his smile as bright as the sun. Mickey meant well. He REALLY did.

He cared A LOT for his friend. Mickey is a good guy, with good intentions. He didn't want to see anyone in pain, especially Sebastian. He noticed Sebastian was slowly starting to come around and stopped crying.

He smiled inwardly.

He'd done his job.

Now came the hard part – getting his friend to open up. He knew would be a difficult task.

Sebastian was stubborn.

But no matter what, Mickey WANTED answers and he was going to get the truth. But question was – would he truly be prepared for what was in store?

He sighed.

He had no choice. Sebastian needed a friend. So, if he's that only friend, then so be it. He was glad to be.

"Oh, Mickey! Thank you! Thank GOD you're here! I MESSED UP! I MESSED UP SO FUCKING BAD!" Sebastian exclaimed but too tired to cry anymore.

He had to let this out but struggled so badly!

Mickey was confused but didn't say more; instead, he let Sebastian get whatever was on his mind out. He could tell it was IMPORTANT. He waited patiently even though he was DYING to know the truth.

He hoped Mickey could help make sense of what was happening to him. Sebastian sighed sadly but reached for his Warbler's vest pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test that he took yesterday.

He held it tightly in his hand concealing the little white wand for a bit. He decided to rip off the band-aid and just show Mickey the results, suddenly not caring if it seemed like he'd gone off the deep end.

Mickey on the other hand was suddenly VERY nervous but kept his emotions in check. He saw Sebastian reach for his pocket and pull something out.

He had NO idea what it was and he had no idea what to do or expect and without realizing it, he held his breath.

He was confused.

"Mickey..." Sebastian said again, his voice wavering like he was crying but didn't, "I'm in SO much trouble". Sebastian whispered softly, eyes began to water as he opened his palm to reveal a small, white tube.

His eyes never left Mickey's face.

He'd hoped for Mickey to say something...anything. But Mickey didn't say anything and it ALARMED him.

 _Why isn't he saying anything?_ Sebastian thought as Mickey looked down and saw the positive pregnancy test.

At first he was passed confusion and wondered why Sebastian showed him a pregnancy test.

Then it HIT him...

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GOT SOME POOR GIRL KNOCKED UP?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PLAYING FOR THE OTHER TEAM! I SHOULD SMACK THE SHIT OUTTA YOU! WHAT HAPPENED? GET DRUNK, MET SOME SLUT, AND DID IT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STU-" Mickey was going off, not giving a chance for Sebastian to explain himself until Sebastian had to stop Mickey from more tongue-lashing.

Little did Mickey know...

He had to make Mickey understand.

"Mickey! Shut up! Just shut the hell up! I didn't get anyone knocked up... I'M THE ONE PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT! THIS STICK IS FOR ME!"

And there it was – the truth. And neither was prepared for it.

Finally out and set free, Sebastian began to feel a TON of weight off his shoulders but at the same time was still scared shitless.

"What did you say?" Mickey whispered, not believing what he heard.

The young brunette's head was spinning at the sudden shocking confession.

"You heard me, Mickey... I don't know..." Sebastian felt like breaking down but he held strong which surprised him considering how ALONE and SCARED he felt.

"And why the hell are you reacting like…like, THIS?!"

Mickey wanted to laugh because he thought he was being pranked on, until he saw how TERRIFIED Sebastian truly was.

He never saw him like that before.

Deep down and as CRAZY as it sounded he believed Sebastian.

Why would he ever lie to Mickey?

Sebastian would NEVER do that.

Sebastian may be A LOT of things BUT Mickey knew he was NO liar. Mickey continued to stare at his friend as if he suddenly grew an extra head.

So many unanswered questions kept floating in his head until he landed on one to ask.

"How…?" Mickey asked puzzled, truly wanting to know how it was physically possible for a male to get pregnant?

So many theories jumbled but Mickey couldn't come up with single realistic answer without sounding like a nut job. None of this made sense.

He wished it did.

That would certainly be easier for his friend.

"Do you think if I possibly KNEW how this happened I wouldn't be this upset? I don't know Mickey... ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'M SCREWED! So , do you believe me?" Sebastian tried to think rationally hoping to God he didn't lose his support.

Minutes passed.

The boys sat in the cold, semi-sterile bathroom, in both contemplative and shocked silence. With no muzak, the silence was both serene and unnerving. In sum, they didn't know how to feel.

"You're pregnant…"

"Yup."

"You're…pregnant."

"Yuuuup."

"And…you're…"

"Mickey, if you say 'you're pregnant' one more time…"

"I know, I know," Mickey slowly said, "I'm just…I'm just trying to get my head around it."

"You and me both."

A fluorescent light flickered a little above them, noisily interrupting this library-like atmosphere. Sebastian humorously thanked the gods above them that a water faucet wasn't dripping. A little smile adorned his face and then just as quickly, vanished.

Meanwhile, Mickey appeared to be miles away. Sebastian wasn't sure what was going on in his mind, but one terrifying thought filled his – _WHAT IF THIS SCARES HIM OFF?!_

"Mickey?"

No response.

"Mickey?"

"Y…yeah?"

"I'm not crazy."

"I know."

Pause.

"So…?"

Mickey sighed.

"So, what?"

"Do…do you believe me?"

Mickey noticed it. He had already noticed it, but the simplicity of this question, then brutal honesty, the child-like NEED to be believed rang through. And it hit Mickey like a ton of bricks.

"Yes." Mickey confidently replied.

"Yes, I DO believe you Sebastian."

For the briefest of moments, Sebastian burst into tears. But, he quickly gathered himself, dreading the time when he might fall apart and REALLY need his best friend.

"Oh, thank God. Thank you Mickey."

"Of course."

"There's no 'of course' about this."

"I know…"

But Mickey wasn't done.

"And…" Mickey methodically began, "you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Did…" Mickey shifted himself a little, leaning towards his sullen best friend. "you took a…piss test…"

Sebastian dramatically sighed. "Yup, I just showed you the test!" And then, he humorlessly laughed, "I hate those damn plus signs."

"And you got a plus sign…"

"Yeah…"

"Let me see it again."

Sebastian turned hurtful eyes to Mickey. "What's with this inquisition?"

"Can I FUCKING SEE IT?!"

Sebastian looked away, shaking his head. He handed the little truth-telling device to Mickey, who took it wordlessly, examining it.

"I…" Mickey shifted back to his previous position. "I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but do you know…who?…you know…"

"No, I don't." Sebastian lied.

"Slut."

"Shut up."

For the first time since the stunning revelation, the boys smiled. TRULY smiled. It didn't matter that they were in a public restroom with an annoying flickering light and silence. They were there. TOGETHER.

Suddenly, Sebastian threw his arms around Mickey! His face was buried in the Italian's neck, lips shaking a little, holding on like barnacles. Barely a second went by before Mickey too encased the pregnant boy in his arms, soothing Sebastian's trembling form. They stood there like that, solidifying their friendship as hands stroked and arms supported.

"Thank you," Sebastian muttered, voice muffled by Mickey's five o'clock shadow.

"You're welcome, Sebastian."

A moment later, arms dropped and eyes roamed each other's faces. Neither boy moved apart from each other very far.

"I'll always be there for you, Sebastian."

Touched, he merely looked into Mickey's eyes. All too quickly, the moment became what could only be called 'kind of uncomfortable.' The boys separated, but their eyes remained glued…hopeful…SUPPORTIVE…

"Come on, Sebastian," Mickey said, turning towards the door, "Let's schedule a doctor's appointment for you."

Sebastian smiled.

.

One of the disadvantages of a doctor's office being opened on a Saturday is that there was a good chance that could run into people you knew. But, Saturday was surprisingly the soonest Sebastian's doctor could see him and Mickey scheduled the appointment. Sebastian clearly did NOT want to see a classmate or a teacher in the waiting room and stood behind Mickey at the Check-In counter. After that dumb task was completed, he asked Mickey to scan the room for anyone they knew.

"The coast is clear." Mickey announced.

Audibly sighing, Sebastian quickly darted around him and made a bee-line for the nearest chair, unceremoniously plopping down.

"Easy, Seb." Mickey said, sitting down himself.

"What?"

"Go easy, Seb. Don't unnecessarily rush."

"Who cares?"

"I just don't want anything to…"

Sebastian exaggeratedly laughed. "Oh my God! Do NOT tell me that you think rushing to my seat hurt the bab-…" Sebastian cleared his throat and then whispered, "Hurt the baby?"

"I don't know!" Mickey replied. And then, he grabbed a three-month old magazine from a nearby table, and added. "Maybe."

Sebastian covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his howling laughter. Mickey angrily turned a page in 'Sports Illustrated'.

"Shut up."

Of course, Sebastian didn't.

Another page of Mickey's uninteresting magazine was haphazardly turned.

Sideways glances towards the pregnant teen proved unfruitful – nothing gained that was ventured.

The boys simply hovered there in time and space, trying to prove to themselves that they were patient. Well, MOSTLY patient.

The waiting room was filled with strangers basically doing the same thing – sitting in pairs, desperately hoping a magazine would kill boredom, and unconsciously listening to the tick-tick-tick of an institutional wall clock.

In other words, a typical doctor's office visit.

"Mr. Smythe?" Two teenage heads turned upwards.

"This way please."

They stood up to go, but Sebastian placed a hand on Mickey's elbow.

"Where are you going?" the pregnant boy asked. But before Mickey could even answer, he added, "Just stay here."

"I wanna come with you!" Mickey quietly whined.

"No. Just stay here."

"But…!"

"No." And then, an ornery grin adorned Sebastian's face.

"Just stay here. Stay….good boy!"

Mickey glared, groaned, and plopped back down in the chair, angrily grabbing his 'Sports Illustrated' magazine. Sebastian chuckled as he strolled back with the nurse.

After his vital signs were taken and was escorted to a vacant room, Sebastian was once again left to his own devices.

He briefly thought about playing 'Texas Hold 'em' on his cell phone, but quickly abandoned the idea when that brought a painful flash of memory to his brain.

"Resident Evil…" Sebastian whispered. He quickly shook his head.

The last thing he needed to remember was David Karofsky's favorite video game. Or ANYTHING related to David. It was just too painful.

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall, Hispanic man, in white smock, approached him.

"Mr. Smythe? I'm Dr. Lechuga." Dr. Lechuga offered his hand and Sebastian politely shook it. With typical medical arrogance, the doctor sat down, gently placed his laptop on the counter, and turned to him.

"So? What seems to be the problem today?"

Sebastian recounted all of his symptoms to the doctor. He answered a few questions for the Mexican-born man and the two bantered back and forth for several minutes.

Then, quite suddenly, the doctor leaned back, staring at Sebastian but his mind was miles away.

The pregnant teen found it quite unnerving to be looked at in this way – like he was under a microscope or something.

The silence in the room wasn't helping either. Sebastian's right leg began to nervously twitch.

"Ah ha!" Dr. Lechuga exclaimed, making Sebastian jump a little. But before he could respond, the doctor spoke up.

"I think I know what's wrong with you."

Sebastian inwardly groaned.

"Well, I've already said that I took a preg-"

"You're pregnant!"

Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, I thought as much."

But Dr. Lechuga suddenly began laughing! And not just a chuckle here and there. He nearly doubled over with his officious, egotistical guffaws at Sebastian's expense.

The boy was quickly getting annoyed.

"Doc? What's so-?"

"One in three million."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Huh?"

"One in three million!" Dr. Lechuga repeated, but THIS time, with boyish enthusiasm.

"You represent only one in three million teenage boys who have the genetic predisposition to get pregnant!"

"Yippee…" Sebastian muttered. But Dr. Lechuga ignored him.

"You see," the doctor continued, slightly leaning towards him, "you have all of the…EQUIPMENT, to become pregnant. They just didn't…MATURE, until sperm was introduced to your, uhhh, system."

Dr. Lechuga uncomfortably cleared his throat and continued, "Therefore, young man, you will develop a fully developed womb in, say, a month or so, and you will deliver a boy or a girl!"

"But…"

The doctor cockily smiled, "Apuesto a que tienes un montón de preguntas!"

Now, VERY clearly annoyed, Sebastian said, "Yes, I DO have a lot of questions!"

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise but stayed silent.

"Like, how far along am I?"

"Oh, I'd say about five weeks."

"Then, why am I not showing at all?"

The doctor chuckled AGAIN, "Mr. Smythe, five weeks is not very far along. You probably won't be showing for quite possibly another…four or five."

"Oh God…"

Sebastian's counterpart remained silent, eager for more questions.

"Why did I never…?" I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M ABOUT TO ASK THIS, "Why did I never have…my period?"

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose before answering, "Well, like I said before, your system didn't start maturing until sperm was introduced to your…system."

Dr. Lechuga probably went on and on about the mechanics of the human reproductive system, but Sebastian was hardly listening.

The doctor's excitement clearly contrasted with Sebastian's dread. He didn't have time to digest what he was told before the elated doctor continued.

The doctor proceeded to tell Sebastian all of what to expect and what to do and where to go and why him and so forth. The sullen boy was hardly listening. Hardly.

"-in four weeks. OK?"

Sebastian came out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, um, OK."

"OK then! Just make that follow up appointment and I'll see you next month!"

And with that, Dr. Lechuga whisked out the door, like the Wizard of Oz. Sebastian must've sat there for another minute or two. Maybe three.

.

Sebastian stumbled down the hall, completely dazed. He absentmindedly followed the signs to get back to the waiting room, his thoughts a haze of fear and confusion. Slowly, Sebastian rounded the corner and knew he only had about twelve more feet to walk until he returned to the real world of the waiting room. Step by step by momentous step, the truth had to be told and revealed to the world and he was incredibly thankful that Mickey Saldino was a part of that.

He arrived and found Mickey smiling at a photograph in his magazine. Sebastian paused for a long moment, admiring his best friend. His Italian good looks and lustrous hair adorned his nearly flawless face. Sebastian watched his white teeth and his high cheekbones glistening with a sheer line of sweat, admiring something in that damn magazine.

Sebastian cleared his throat.

Mickey looked up and all but threw the magazine to the floor, immediately standing and approaching his pregnant best friend.

"What'd he say?" Mickey asked as he approached him.

 _THE REAL WORLD,_ Sebastian thought.

"Let's…let's talk about it outside."

And without waiting, Sebastian all but ran to the receptionist desk to schedule his next month's appointment, with Mickey struggling to keep up.

"Slow down, will ya'?" Mickey complained.

And just as he was about to complain some more, he realized that, near the entrance, Sebastian had come to a dead halt.

"What's the matt…?"

Mickey followed Sebastian's line of sight. Ahead of him, pushing a dolly of medical files, was a boy he knew and hadn't seen in a while. But Sebastian's reaction surprised him.

"David?" Sebastian asked.

David Karofsky stared back at him.

"Sebastian!"

Mickey watched the two of them momentarily before saying "Hi Dave."

Dave didn't respond. Instead, he just stared at Sebastian in the almost desolate office.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked with a confused tone.

"I…I…" Sebastian faltered and then cleared his throat. "What are YOU doing here?"

Dave pointed to his dolly.

"I work here."

Sebastian's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. The next thing Dave and Mickey knew, Sebastian was gone.

"Sebastian! Wait up! I've got the car keys!"

 **AN: MORE TO COME... HAVE A NICE DAY! PLEASE REVIEW!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **HI GUYS, THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING :) MEANS A LOT. :)**

 **THANKS TO UMBRELLA0326 AND GARETHGLEE14 FOR HELPING ME FINISH THIS CHAPTER. :) COULD NOT HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU GUYS! LUV YA!**

 **5 FAVORITES! 6 FOLLOWERS YAY!**

 **OK ON TO THE STORY. THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER FIVE WEEKS BEFORE SEBASTIAN BECAME PREGNANT. THIS CHAPTER EXPLAINS WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN DAVE AND SEBASTIAN AND WHY HE RAN AWAY LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS DIFFICULT AND SAD TO WRITE. :(**

 **ITS NOT PRETTY AT ALL. :(**

 **WARNING: SEBASTIAN IS A JERK HERE AND THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. REMEMBER THIS IS THE PAST AND SEBASTIAN WILL NO LONGER BE THIS PERSON. ANOTHER WARNING: A BRIEF SEX SCENE IN THE BEGINNING. NOTHING GRAPHIC BUT THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW. NEVER WROTE A SEX SCENE BEFORE, HOPE I DID OK? LOL :)**

 **KURT AND BLAINE ARE BRIEFLY MENTIONED. DON'T WORRY THEY WILL MAKE AN OFFICIAL APPEARANCE SOON :).**

 **WITH THAT, I HOPE U ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE BE KIND. HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 4

 **( Five Weeks Before Sebastian Became Pregnant)**

"Dave!" Sebastian screamed out Dave Karofsky's name passionately one last time as he and his boy- lover collapse together on Sebastian's bed. Both clearly naked and breathing heavily and exhausted after finishing another round of "making love" as Dave would fondly put it. Sebastian would just roll his eyes.

He _DIDN'T DO LOVE_ even if he cared about Dave and he wasn't like Sebastian's other sexual partner. No "emotional attachments" is the way Sebastian Smythe has _ALWAYS_ lived his life, he _WASN'T_ gonna change for anyone.

Dave could call this - whatever they were "making love" doesn't mean its true.

They weren't even a serious relationship although Dave wanted more... Sebastian called the shots, and _ALL_ he wanted was sex... Or so he repeatedly told himself.

So that's _ALL_ they did. Sex. For the past seven months there "relationship" was purely physical and secretive. Both understood but that's not what both wanted.

One wanted _MORE_... while the other was struggling to figure out what the hell he wanted.

Sebastian _LOVED_ sex with Dave. The way Dave would take control always turned the Warbler on to no end. Dave was an _AMAZING_ lover, probably the best Sebastian ever had. And Sebastian has had A LOT of lovers so he knew what he was talking about.

Dave _KNEW_ everything about Sebastian's body.

He _JUST KNEW HIM..._.

 _BUT_ Sebastian wasn't falling in love... Even now staring into Dave's beautiful hazel eyes, they way the late sun shone on them, making them appear brighter almost angel- like...

 _NO SEBASTIAN DEFITENLY WASN'T FALLING IN LOVE._ He couldn't...

He realized then and there he _HAD_ to do something about this. He had this realization for a while now but he was just in denial, not anymore he wasn't. This, whatever this arrangement truly was couldn't continue. Sebastian was afraid of this. Dave was getting too attached – _OR_ so he told himself that that's what the problem was. It was just easier to blame someone else.

This was supposed to be about sex. Nothing more, so why did Sebastian's heart feel torn as he realized what _HAD TO BE DONE..._

He _ALMOST_ regretted what he was about to do, as he stared at Dave's smile, neither speaking just enjoying the late afternoon in bed. He continued the fight in his head that this was a mistake, _ALL OF IT,_ The sneaking around because Dave isn't even yet out and Sebastian stupidly agreeing to it because he was horny. Sebastian quickly snapped out of it ready to do one of the hardest things he ever had to- break someone's heart. Not just _ANYONE_ – Dave's heart. He didn't deserve it, but Sebastian knew that if this continued, one of them would end up getting hurt.

He didn't want that to be him.

"Hey you ok?" Dave softly whispers in Sebastian's ear, holding him closer to his bare chest. Dave sensed Sebastian's tension and wanted to comfort him.

He pulled the smaller boy closer to him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's body. This action made Sebastian feel so safe and warm. He also felt disgusted that he wished their situation were different.

Sebastian was so close that he could hear Dave's heartbeat in his chest. Slow and steady heartbeats convinced Sebastian that Dave was relaxed, happy and content.

Sebastian briefly closed his eyes and focused on the beats before reopening his tear-rimmed eyes. The way Dave was comforting Sebastian, was breaking his heart way too much. He _NEEDED_ to get away and rip off the band-aid. This was best for both. Sebastian had to convince himself of this.

To make it easier for his own heartache.

 _Dave will thank me later._ Sebastian sadly thought to himself.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Sebastian sighed, pulling away from Dave.

He was _NOT_ gonna cry. He had to be strong.

Sebastian gets up out of Dave's hold quickly and finds his shirt on the floor and puts it on. Ignoring Dave's stares, he couldn't look at Dave.

Not now.

But Sebastian could feel Dave's eyes on him.

As he was putting on his pants Sebastian could feel Dave's intense stare burning through his soul.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked a confused, puzzled look grew on his face. He suddenly sits up in Sebastian's bed very confused as to what was going on. He thought they were fine.

He thought wrong.

"You know exactly what I mean. I can't be anybody's secret." Sebastian forced those words to come out. A huge lump in his throat.

His hands were trembling and so was his entire body as he struggled but successfully but got fully dressed.

"You agreed to this." Dave said. "You know I am not ready to come out."

"Will you ever be ready?" Sebastian asked Dave finally having the courage to turn around and face directly into the jocks' confused torn scared eyes.

The look on Dave's face said it all - sad, watered eyes. Cold, harsh, almost bruising fear. In one word: shock. He clearly wasn't ready to be out.

"I guess not. We are done." Sebastian grew stronger.

He could do this – blame this on Dave being on the closet. Dave would never have to know any other real reason.

"But... Bas..." Dave choked out on the verge of tears. He tries to put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder but the Warbler aggressively shrugged him off. The wounded look that Dave had was _TOO MUCH_ for Sebastian.

He had to look away again.

 _How can you do this? You KNOW he's IN LOVE WITH YOU._ Sebastian fought those thoughts down. He couldn't think about that.

He knew Dave had _STRONG_ feelings for the Warbler.

He knew... And it broke him.

Something suddenly _BROKE_ and Sebastian couldn't take it any longer.

He suddenly grew cold. He had to.

"Get dressed. Now. Then we will talk." Sebastian said with authority. His voice no longer shaky. He was the old cold hearted Sebastian Smythe again. And he wasn't sure if that was good or bad this thing. This really was for the best.

Dave said nothing and did as he was told.

He took a second before getting dressed and just stared at Sebastian as if he didn't know him anymore, which was _CRAZY_ to Dave because if _ANYONE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD_ knew the real Sebastian Smythe, that person would be Dave Karofsky.

Dave was the only person who saw through the Warbler's tough, snarky attitude.

To everyone Sebastian was an egotistical slut that fucked any man that had a pulse.

But Dave knew better. He saw a side to Sebastian that he hardly lets anyone see.

To Dave, Sebastian was funny, sweet (when he wanted to be) and a really cool guy to be around. Sebastian could fool everyone else. Dave saw through that entire tough exterior and thought Sebastian was the _BRAVEST_ guy he ever met.

It was one of the reasons why he fell for Sebastian in the first place.

He was sure he deserved better than something physical and not emotional but then again Dave didn't care that Sebastian didn't do "emotional attachments" which was complete crap to Dave. He didn't care. He was in love. He _WANTED_ Sebastian.

Even if Sebastian didn't feel the same way.

Dave _KNEW_ what this was when _THEY_ agreed to sleep together all those months ago.

But Dave couldn't help it. He _FELL IN LOVE AND MADE HIS FEELINGS KNOWN._

Maybe that was the jock's mistake? Maybe he got too emotionally attached to someone that could possibly never change or love him back.

Dave knew Sebastian had a _CERTAIN_ reputation for being with other guys and usually dumping them after he was done using them.

He was surprised at first that he lasted this long with the Warbler.

Now he knew the real reason why they lasted so long. Even if Sebastian couldn't or didn't want to admit. Dave _KNEW_ that Sebastian had feelings for him too and was just as scared as Dave was. But Dave knew better than to push Sebastian on the matter, so he left it alone.

No one said anything, as Dave _FINALLY_ got dressed putting on the last piece of his clothing – his McKinley letterman jacket. His mind was a pacing so fast. He didn't want this to end – whatever this was.

He'd like to think of it as a relationship. At least in Dave's mind it was. But Dave knows Sebastian is right. They couldn't do this. He _COULDN'T_ do this. But he wasn't _READY_ for the world to know him. His life. It wasn't fair of Sebastian to _PRESSURE_ …when he wasn't ready.

He no longer was a bully or harassing Kurt or anyone and he was glad he changed but _STILL_... Letting the world know he is gay. _OUT OF THE QUESTION._ He _WASN'T_ ready for people's reaction.

All the _HATE_ he knew will happen if did come out. In short Dave was _TERRIFIED_. He wished he could be as brave and open and honest like Kurt or Sebastian or _HELL_ even Blaine but he wasn't. And this tore him up inside everyday.

No one continued to say anything as time seemed to freeze and the air became thick and suffocating.

The room was _UNBEARABLY_ quiet.

Sebastian took the bull by the horns and spoke.

Dave stood up arms, away from Sebastian staring at nothing. Not focusing on anything. He tried to hide tears so Sebastian couldn't see him.

"Dave- I..-" Sebastian was cut off when Dave turned and interrupted him. Tears rimmed his eyes. Dave didn't give a shit. He was hurt. He _HAD_ to let Sebastian know how much this was affecting him. Deep down Dave hoped that Sebastian would change his mind about this whole thing.

Dave knew that was a lost cause though.

"Why Sebastian? Why after all this time? You know _HOW I FEEL! SO WHY KEEP SLEEPING WITH ME? KNOWING MY FEELINGS. WHY ARE YOU REALLY DOING THIS? I DESERVE THE TRUTH! ANSWER ME!"_ Dave nearly shouted as Sebastian cowered for just a second but regained his composure. Dave was kind of scary when he was upset.

 _He had every right to be. I'm such an asshole_ Sebastian thinks.

"Sex isn't love." Sebastian whispered.

Dave blinked.

"I know it isn't…but still…I…I love-"

"Well, I don't!"

Sebastian turned away and left a dumbstruck Dave in the room.

Almost immediately, his eyebrows furrowed and he tugged his letterman coat tighter around his shoulders.

Determinedly, he strode after Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian's lips had just begun to quiver when he heard Dave's loud, thudding steps hot on his heels.

Sebastian put his game face back on and spun around, just as they were nearing the front door.

"So, that's it?" Dave asked.

"I don't get a say?!"

Sebastian saw the hurt in Dave's eyes and hated it.

He saw Dave's massive shoulders in that coat and hated it. He saw… _EVERYTHING_. And hated it all.

Hate. Hate. Hate.

"I'm afraid…" And then, Sebastian grew cold again.

"No. Go."

Sebastian reached for the door but Dave grabbed his hand.

Sebastian tried to pull back, but Dave easily had a hold of it and violently pulled the snarky brat to his chest!

"Dammit, I love you!" Dave roared, eyes blazing with hurt, passionate fury.

"I…I love-"

"But I don't…Dave." Sebastian whispered, trying not to look at the jock in the eye.

"I…don't."

Dave studied Sebastian's face. Sebastian turned away, not wanting Dave to see anything or do anything or keep talking or _ANYTHING ELSE!_ Suddenly, Sebastian exploded.

"Just go you fucking closeted jock! _GO_!" He slammed the door open and did his best to shove the offensive lineman out the door.

Dave let himself be slowly pushed, a tear threatening to fall.

Finally, Dave was pushed to the threshold of the door and suddenly, he stood erect, causing Sebastian to lose his balance.

He regained his composure relatively quickly and eyes met. Dave watched Sebastian's eyes for one full second.

"You're so full of shit, Smythe."

And before the snarky brat could say anything, Dave turned, left, and slammed the door shut. The echoes of the door died away as quickly as Dave left.

And that's when Sebastian collapsed onto the floor, cradled on his side in the fetal position.

He was convinced he'd made the right decision.

Or he convinced himself.

Sometimes, there's no difference.

 **AN: SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, LET ME KNOW. HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HI EVERYONE! I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. LIFE SORT OF GOT HECTIC FOR AWHILE.**

 **ANYWAY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN. ALSO I APOLGIZE IF THERE ANY MISTAKES. HALF OF THIS WAS BETA'D AND SOME OF IT WASN'T. JUST TOWARD THE ENDING WAS NOT. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. AND I TRIED TO CATCH THEM ALL.**

 **LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE ANYTHING I NEED TO CORRECT. :) THX!**

 **I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER TO POST SO I HOPE MY ERRORS ARE OK ENOUGH TO READ.**

 **JUST THOUGHT I'D MENTION THAT JUST INCASE ANYONE NOTICED THAT MY WRITING IS A LITTLE OFF LOL!**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED SO FAR. :-)**

 **SPECIAL SHOUTOUTS: UMBRELLA0326 :) THANK YOU FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND TO ME. :) YOU ROCK! :-)**

 **GARETHGLEE14: YOU'RE A SWEETHEART :) THANK YOU. YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE :). AND A HUGE HUGS FOR HELPING ME FINISH THIS. THANK YOU! :)**

 **STYXXANDBETHANY: I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER :)**

 **GRUMPYKITTEN: THANK YOU :) THAT MADE MY DAY :)**

 **CHECKERZ: THANK YOU LOL :) I TRIED TO GET THIS POSTED AS SOON AS I COULD. :)**

 **Ok on to the story. This starts right after the ending to chapter 3. We are back with Sebastian and Mickey. Hope you guy's like it. :)**

 **With that, Please review :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **Have A Nice Day!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 5**

"Bas! Hold up! Where you going? Slow down! _BE CAREFUL WITH_ -" Mickey whispers this next part as he is running after his best friend leaving the waiting and a _VERY_ confused Dave Karofsky behind. But he couldn't focus on Dave.

"The baby". Mickey was struggling to keep up with a very fast paced Sebastian Smythe. He was a few inches from his best friend and Sebastian did as he was told. He started to slow down a bit but not much. The world didn't need to hear the last part so Mickey tried to be as quiet as possible. They had to keep in mind that they were outside where _ANYONE_ can hear them which is the last thing the pregnant teen needed.

Mickey sighed.

The young Italian Warbler wanted to know why Sebastian left so quickly.

Mickey knew it had something to with Dave Karofsky. And he wanted to know what it was. Mickey personally didn't care much for Dave. He knew about their "secret" arrangement and that was it. And that was _ENOUGH_ for the tall and handsome Warbler. He didn't bother to want more.

He is Sebastian's best friend and as such there was hardly ever anything that Mickey _DIDN'T_ know about his friend. They never kept anything from each other. Well _ALMOST_ anything. Some things Sebastian kept to himself and Mickey was ok with that. He had no choice or say. He had to be.

He didn't like their arrangement one bit, but kept his opinion to himself. After all he didn't really _KNOW_ Dave. He just knew of him because they never said more than two words to each other. Mickey had no right to judge anyone. It wasn't his business anyway.

Mickey was confused about the whole awkward scene back in the waiting room until he stopped running to catch his breath. He put two and two together... He wasn't stupid.

He may be slow sometimes but Mickey Saldino was no dummy.

 _OH MY... GOD! NO WAY! SO THIS IS WHY SEBASTIAN RAN? AND WHY I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT DICK IN A WHILE? I KNEW THEY WERE HOOKING UP... THEY USED TO DO IT LIKE BUNNIES ALL THE TIME AND ALL OF A SUDDEN DAVE JUST STOPPED COMING AROUND? DAVE IS... OH MY GOD! HE'S THE DA- …OH SHIT! WAIT – SO DOES HE KNOW ABOUT SEBASTIAN? DIDN'T LOOK THAT WAY TO ME._

Mickey's eyes grew wide as a million thoughts swirled in his mind. He wanted answers. He had to go to the source for those answers... Sebastian.

He didn't want his best friend to go through this alone. Sebastian needs him despite his feelings towards the jock that supposedly got his friend pregnant.

Sebastian ran out of the hospital so quick that Mickey became very worried. All this running couldn't be good for the baby, right? Suddenly Mickey didn't worry about Sebastian's little high school drama. All he cared for at that moment was said baby.

Somebody had to.

After all, the poor thing was the innocent one in all this. Whatever went on between Dave and Sebastian was really none of his business anyway and Mickey respected Sebastian's privacy. Unless Sebastian wanted it to be, which he _CLEARLY_ didn't or else Sebastian would've told him what happened a while ago.

He finally caught up to Sebastian a few feet away in the parking lot where his car was safely parked.

Sebastian was breathing very heavily trying to catch his breath.

He _HAD_ to get out of there and _FAST_!

Sebastian hadn't seen or heard from Dave since... Since that _FATEFUL_ day five weeks earlier when they "broke up".

Sebastian wanted to laugh; to him there was _NO_ real relationship with Dave to begin with. He wouldn't call it a break up. But he didn't know what else it was, and that didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. _A LOT_ can change in that short amount of time and _BOY_ has Sebastian's life changed! But seeing Dave for the first time since Sebastian cruelly broke the jock's heart brought back so many confusing, hard, complicated feelings that Sebastian couldn't deal. He _THOUGHT_ he was over Dave.

But he guesses there was still some part of him that would _NEVER_ be over Dave.

Sebastian quickly shakes his head out of thoughts and instead thought of a _WHOLE NEW SET_ of problems.

 _DAMMIT! OUT OF ALL PLACES THAT SON OF A BITCH HAAAD TO WORK IS AT THE SAME HOSPITAL WHERE I JUST FOUND OUT...I'M PREGNANT! WITH HIS CHILD! THIS IS HIS CHILD IN ME! THIS HAS TO BE SOME CRUEL JOKE! NOW HE'LL FIND OUT THE TRUTH AND MY LIFE WILL REALLY BE OVER! I SAW HIM PUSHING THAT DOLLY OR WHATEVER THAT THING WAS FULL OF MEDICAL RECORDS! WHAT IF HE GOES THROUGH MY MEDICAL RECORDS? HE' LL WANT TO KNOW WHY I WAS HERE...NO! NO! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MICKEY? I WANNA GO HOME!_

Sebastian panics, pacing up and down the parking lot waiting for Mickey to show up. But Sebastian was so distracted that he didn't see or hear Mickey behind him trying to calm him down. He thought at one point that Mickey screamed at him to slow down but Sebastian was panic stricken that he thought he made that up in his mind.

"Bas! Bas! Calm down! Buddy! What's going on? Think of the baby! You're gonna stress yourself out and harm the baby!" Mickey grabs Sebastian forcefully by the shoulders to snap his friend out of his traumatic state.

Mickey lightly shook Sebastian being careful and mindful of the pregnant boy. Who knew how _FRAGILE_ Sebastian's body was to the new thing growing inside him. Mickey again didn't want to cause harm on the baby.

"Mickey! He's gonna know! He'll know! _I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!_ My life is over! Why me?!" Sebastian sobs into his best friends shoulder as Mickey did nothing but hold him until Sebastian could calm down. Mickey was suddenly very _ANGRY_.

Sebastian was only thinking of himself and no one else and that _PISSED_ Mickey off. How could one be so incredibly selfish?

Mickey was flabbergasted.

But then again he shouldn't have been _TOO_ surprised. Sebastian could be selfish sometimes. But despite that, his pregnant friend had a good heart which Mickey admired. Mickey had to force himself not to be angry and go off. Sebastian needed a shoulder now. Nothing else. But this was far from over.

After a few more minutes of crying and sobbing Sebastian's tears slowly faded into hiccups and he slowly but surely pulled himself together. He thanked God that he and his best friend were alone in the massive parking lot.

"Come on Seb, get your ass in the car, we'll talk some more on the drive home." Mickey pulls Sebastian out of the hold he had him in and gave Sebastian one of his world famous reassuring grins.

Sebastian with puffy red blood shot eyes manages to smile back at Mickey, feeling _TONS_ better that he _WASN'T ALONE._

He thanked whoever was looking out for him for bringing Mickey into his life. He wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have Mickey Saldino in his life. He didn't want to imagine a life without him.

The two boys got in and settled into Mickey's blue car; him in the driver's seat and Sebastian safely in the passenger seat.

Mickey _MADE_ Sebastian wear his seatbelt because of the baby. Normally Sebastian would have argued with Mickey but with Mickey being so protective over the baby Sebastian couldn't help but smile and do whatever his fellow Warbler asked.

As they were driving back to Sebastian's place, conversation was at a standstill. The radio was on a low volume and Sebastian and Mickey recounted that morning's and the last couple of week's events.

 _BOTH_ had so much on their teenage minds that no one knew where to start.

Until Mickey spoke up. He slowly approached Sebastian with questions to see if he could get more info on Dave.

"Sooooooo…" Mickey started out by tapping his fingers lightly on the steering wheel gaining Sebastian's attention who was mindlessly staring out the car window into the cloudly afternoon sky.

Sebastian turns his head staring puzzlingly at Mickey waiting for him to continue. He was so lost in thought that he forgot that Mickey was driving him home.

Home... _ANOTHER_ thing the young pregnant teen had to put on his list of worries. He hadn't thought about how his family would handle the shocking news until now.

He suddenly felt sicker than before.

 _How am I gonna tell my parents I'm pregnant?! Shit I hadn't thought this through! I'm still trying to process this myself! That their teenage son can have babies? They already don't accept that I'm gay... HOW ARE THEY GONNA HANDLE THIS! Did they already know I can have kids? That's ABSURD! IF THEY HAD KNOWN THEY WOULD HAVE TOLD ME RIGHT? THEY CAN'T KEEP THIS FROM ME... CAN THEY?_

Sebastian quickly dismisses those thoughts not wanting to focus on the negative anymore and instead focused on the positive... Mickey.

"Yes Mickey?" Sebastian forces a fake smile not wanting to worry his friend any more than he already has. But deep inside, all he felt was angry, confused, shocked and soooo many other feelings that he can't fully process yet. It ALL was a stressful blur.

"So what exactly did the doctor tell you?" Mickey quirks his left eyebrow in question and smiled which Sebastian found so _CUTE_ sometimes. He begins to relax as he stared at Mickey.

Mickey always had that effect on Sebastian and Sebastian was grateful for it.

But his easiness didn't last very long as Sebastian sighed very loudly in frustration as he recalled the strange check up with _QUACK_ of a Doctor.

Dr. Lechuga rubbed the pregnant teen the wrong way. Maybe it was his strong personality but Sebastian didn't like him one bit. He thought the doctor was a joke and didn't take him seriously.

"Hmmm, some Doctor," Sebastian scoffed but continued as Mickey paid close attention. "All he told me was what I already knew... I'm pregnant. According to this _JACK ASS_ "-. Mickey snickered behind his hand trying not to laugh at Sebastian's description. Sebastian saw Mickey and chuckled a little himself but quickly went back to his story. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Apparently I have _ALL THE RIGHT EQUIPMENT_ to become pregnant," Sebastian tried and failed recreating Dr. Lechuga's thick accent. That made Mickey snicker some more trying _DESPERATELY_ to keep it together but he was losing control. He couldn't help it. Despite Sebastian's obvious frustrations he was being funny.

"Anyway," Sebastian continued unfazed by Mickey barely keeping it together in the front seat. "He said I was born with a utoreus and womb. And it didn't fully develop until I started having sex...despite all that I'm still _ALL_ male which I'm _STILL_ confused. If I was born with female parts wouldn't my parents have known?" Sebastian pondered to himself out loud.

That brought up a whole other set of questions for Mickey as well.

He was curious too. Did Sebastian's parents know of this discovery?

Mickey goes to ask more questions about Sebastian's parents but quickly dismisses that idea.

They had _PLENTY_ of time for that but now all Mickey was focused on was the baby and Dave and what really happened between them.

Sebastian switches back to his previous story. He couldn't focus on his parents now. He'd get answers soon but not now.

"He said I'm five weeks or so... And that in a month's time my underdeveloped womb will grow and I'll have a baby boy or girl in nine months." Sebastian smirked at that. He had _NO_ idea why but suddenly _ALL_ this was sinking in. He was gonna be a teenage parent, delivering a baby in nine months... But suddenly instead of scared shitless like he thought he would feel, he felt... He didn't quite know but he wasn't scared in that moment and it brought out a smile in him.

After a few silent moments suddenly Sebastian snapped out of his weird happy mood and got back to reality.

"Mickey..." Sebastian whispers so softly and raw and real that Mickey grabs his hand in support. He smiled as Sebastian silently begged him to get out his emotions. Sebastian was distracted by their conjoined hands. He felt so safe holding Mickey's soft hand that he couldn't help but think of Dave when he did this.

 _I miss you Dave._ Again Sebastian shakes his thoughts away from the McKinley athlete and focused more on his friend and the present.

Sebastian already made his bed with Dave so to speak. He _NEEDED_ to move on. Even if it was harder now that he's pregnant with his ex-lover's kid. He needed to find a way to make it through... without Dave.

"How am I gonna hide this..." Sebastian points at his soon to be big belly, _FROM EVERYONE? NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS! A TEENAGE BOY HAVING A BABY! THE PRESS WILL EAT ME ALIVE! I'LL BE PERSCUDED FOR BEING A FREAK! NO ONE CAN KNOW! ESPECIALLY-"_ Sebastian was cut off by a surprisingly calm Mickey who squeezed Sebastian's hand tighter.

"Dave? I know he's the… you know. _AND_ put all your worries to rest. _NO ONE_ will hear from me about this baby. And you're _NOT_ a freak. Don't talk like that." Mickey whispers, in a knowing kind of way. He figured now would be the time to let Sebastian know about Dave and how he would _NEVER_ tell anyone Sebastian's secret.

Sebastian's eyes couldn't have gotten wider.

"H-how did you know? Sebastian questions but he didn't quite suspect or know how to react to Mickey's sudden outburst.

Mickey was laughing! Full on deep filled laughter!

Sebastian was annoyed at being laughed at and didn't think this was funny at all. But he found he couldn't be mad at Mickey for long.

His laugh was contagious and soon Mickey _AND_ Sebastian were both _LAUGHING!_

After several long minutes later and there laughter died down, both were in a good mood. No sadness as they wiped their tears joy from their eyes.

Mickey had to go back to paying attention to the road while Sebastian felt _TONS_ better.

He _NEEDED_ that.

It relaxed him.

Mickey was relaxed too.

The sun began to shine brighter.

"How did _I KNOW?! YOU SERIOUS, BAS?! YOU WEREN'T VERY DISCREET OR SUBTLE WITH YOUR FLINGS!"_ Mickey exclaimed happily. "You two were _ALWAYS_ sneaking around! It _DOESN'T_ take a genius to figure out you two were fucking. _BY THE WAY,_ what happened between you two? I haven't seen Dave in such _A LONG TIME_... Did something happen?"

 _AND JUST LIKE THAT_ Sebastian's good feelings were wiped away, wiped by simple curiosity. There was tension in the air again.

Mickey asked an innocent question but Sebastian felt betrayed somehow. _OF COURSE_ it wasn't Mickey's fault. He didn't know the whole story, and Sebastian knew that was his fault for not being honest with his best friend. But then again whatever went on was between Dave and him. So that's why he didn't tell or bother to tell Mickey anything.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Mickey. He did. More than anything or anyone on the planet. Trust wasn't the issue. And to tell the truth Sebastian didn't know what really was the problem. And that bothered him. He couldn't just bring himself to be honest because that would mean he had to admit to other truths about his relationship, or rather _ARRAGEMENT_ with Dave Karofsky. And that's something the young, pregnant was _NOT_ ready for. And he was afraid he would never be ready for. Also he guess apart of him was afraid what Mickey might think if he knew what Sebastian was up to. Sebastian cared what his friend thought, he didn't want to dissappoint Mickey because Mickey was his only friend who gave a damn about him and he didn't want to lose him. He knew Mickey didn't get along with Dave. Sebastian hated the hostility between the two people he cared about the most in the world. But he couldn't do anything about it despite his best attempts in the past to try to make things civil. Besides what goes on between Dave and Mickey is their damage not his.

As Sebastian pondered over his guilt about his arrangements with Dave he realized he _HAD_ to tell Mickey something, _ANYTHING_ because the longer he stayed silent the more awkward and weirder in the car it was becoming as the two stayed silent lost in thought. Sebastian wasn't or didn't want to go into full detail what happened five weeks ago. It was still _TOO_ painful to even think about. He desperately wanted to change subjects but also knows that Mickey wouldn't drop it unless he told him something.

Sebastian heavily sighs as he begins to speak. Mickey looks over at his best friend patiently waiting for him to speak. Mickey was on pins and needles waiting for Sebastian to explain his story. It was none of his business but if Dave hurt Sebastian like Mickey feared he _WANTED_ to know the whole story so he could know whose ass to kick first.

Mickey Saldino wasn't a voilent person. Not at all. Not one violent bone in his body. But when it came to the people he cared about, especially Sebastian he wasn't above whooping ass to protect his friend from the world. He vowed to himself that he would do whatever for Sebastian because to Mickey that is what makes a good friend. Someone who is there through the hurt and pain. Mickey was concerned that his best friend was going through more pain than he was letting on. He wanted to do what he could. And if that meant kicking the shit out of a certain McKinley high school jock, then so be it.

Mickey was ready. All Sebastian had to do was say the words.

Too bad he would be dissappointed by Sebastian's next sentence.

"Look, Mickey I love you," Mickey smiles wide at that almost cockily. Sebastian rolls his eyes but continues, "but I _DON'T_ wanna talk about this. I'm soooo tired that all I wanna do is go home. So lets drop it OK?" Sebastian asks as nicely as he possibly can as he sits back in his passenger seat and sighs heavily exhausted the early events was making him very tired. He just wanted to go home and crawl under his sheets and pretend that this was all a bad dream. But there was _NO WAY_ that was going to happen. He had to face it.

He was a pregnant boy. A pregnant teenage boy who was carrying his closeted ex's baby. It was official, the universe was against him.

To say Mickey was dissapointed is an understatement.

"But Bas, what happened? You could tell-" Mickey was cut off by a clearly upset Sebastian.

 _"MICKEY I SAID DROP IT! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT HIM OR THIS ANYMORE! ITS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ANYWAY!"_ Sebastian was so pissed off that he is breathing heavily. Staring at Mickey so much anger.

He looked closer and what Sebastian saw broke his heart instantly. He didn't mean to get angry. All the stress was eating at him.

Mickey was hurt. Sebastian never yelled at him like this before, dven when Sebastian would get mad at Mickey. It was never this angry.

Mickey just stared at Sebastian as if he didn't know him while Sebastian felt even more guilty for snapping.

No one said a word for several of longest minutes of both boys lives. The tension in the car reached new levels of awkwardness and tension.

Mickey continued to drive as they were almost to Sebastian's house. And Sebastian continued to feel bad for snapping at the one person he could trust.

After several more long moments of silence Mickey was the first to speak. He was hurt no doubt but he understood Sebastian's stress and he didn't want to be mad at his friend anymore. It doesn't excuse Sebastian's behavior when all Mickey was trying to do was help but Mickey got that Sebastian was going to need a friend during the next few months since no one but them knew about the unborn baby.

Mickey wanted to be that somebody for Sebastian. He couldn't help it. He had a soft spot for the young Warbler.

"I'm sorry Bas, I was just trying to help." Mickey whispers so low that Sebastian ached from the emotion from his friend.

"I know you were Mickey, and I appreciate you. _I REALLY DO._ I'm so sorry too."

In that moment the best friends stared at each other as unsaid were exchanged between them. No one spoke. No one needed to.

They both silently forgave each other just like that.

Both were grateful for the other and that there friendship was strong enough to withstand anything. They were gonna be OK.

After the argument and the friends making up things calmed down as they drove some more in a comfortable silence. Both thinking about the day's events.

Ten more minutes passed as they finally made back it to Sebastian's house but neither were in a hurry to go inside. They just stayed in Mickey's car taking a few more minutes to talk amongst themselves.

Sebastian was grateful that Mickey wanted to talk more with him.

He wasn't ready to go inside and face his parents or the truth. He had to eventually. He is aware he has to sooner or later.

But for now he's happy to have Mickey Saldino - his savior here with him distracting him for a limited time.

"Mickey, what if Dave finds out? I mean now that I know he works at the hospital, what if he goes through my medical records? Or worse... I have to go there a lot. What if he sees my growing belly? He'll ask questions why I'm always there! He can't know!" Sebastian bites his lower lip in nervousness.

He was too exhausted to have a full freak out. That didn't mean he still shouldn't be worried.

Mickey being the calmer one of the two simply held up his hand, a sign for his friend to stay silent as he spoke.

"Sebastian, dear calm down. The baby remember?" Mickey speaks so gently that it causes Sebastian to breathe in and out slowly as he clutches his flat stomach where the baby is barely felt. Sebastian did as he was told.

"First of all, Dave _CAN'T_ go through your files. Its illegal for him to. If he does he'll be for sure fired and they'll throw his ass out". Mickey smiles maliciously at that image. He wants to laugh but he thought and instead laughed internally.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks still nervous but slowly calming down.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Mickey gives Sebastian a knowing smile. Sebastian can't help but smile back.

"Point taken." Sebastian says as he shifts in his seat. The afternoon sun shining in the windows casting a bright glow in the car.

"And as for the rest of the stuff your worried about, don't worry _WE_ will come up with a plan for all of it later. Lets not go insane now. I got this. _WE GOT THIS. WE'RE GOOD"._ Mickey winks playfully at the teen next to him.

Mickey didn't seemed fazed at all. But Sebastian was a different story. He was a bundle of anxiousness though he tried like hell not be. But Mickey's enthusiastic mood set him right and he decided to trust Mickey.

Mickey seemed like he knew what he was doing. Sebastian hoped he was right.

After awhile of just sitting in the car and talking about anything other than Sebastian, or Dave or the baby, Mickey had a question on his brain that he couldn't get rid of. He didn't know whether to laugh or what. It seemed inappropriate but he had to know. So he decided to ask anyway.

"Sebastian don't hit me or anything but I'm curious about one thing and I'm kinda afraid to ask but Ill ask anyway." Mickey looks up into his friends brief confused eyes which made him smile again.

"What?" Sebastian was instantly annoyed at Mickey's smile. Too many teeth and he had a sly look in his eye which usually meant trouble.

"OK... Here it goes... You... Um... Have...A... You know right?" Mickey struggles to speak as he tries not to laugh at his ridiculous question. He already knew the answer but he had to be sure.

"A what?" Sebastian asks obviously confused at what Mickey was getting at. He didn't like this one bit but he let his friend continue.

"A penis right? You got one right?" Mickey blurts out waiting for Sebastian to answer.

"A penis?! Really Mick? Of _COURSE I HAVE ONE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!"_

Sebastian stared at his friend as if he grew three extra heads. He was so floored and confused to why Mickey would ask such a thing. Then it hits him why he asked.

Sebastian wanted to be furious. He really did. He found he couldn't be at his friend's curiousity. He just wanted to know. Why Mickey wanted to know. Sebastian wasn't sure but he sure was going to find out.

" I'm asking because I wasn't sure how the baby was gonna come out." Mickey stares at Sebastian once more totally serious.

 _"OH HOLY HELL! YOUR RIGHT! I DIDN'T THINK TO ASK! HOW IS THIS_ Sebastian points at his stomach, _GONNA COME OUT?! I DID NOT THINK TO ASK! I'M SO STUPID!"_ Sebastian freaks out one last time as Mickey once again tries to calm down his jittery, shaky friend.

"Bas quit it! Your not stupid. There's always a C- section. So there, you have nothing to worry over." Mickey calmly speaks as Sebastian stares into his eyes and knows he isn't lying.

He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Your right Mick. Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry I'm such a mess". Sebastian apologizes.

"Stop that Bas! You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm here to help. Its no problem." Mickey suddenly but gently grabs Sebastian's hand in a show of support.

Sebastian felt so safe when Mickey would hold his hand. Like nothing could touch them.

He felt the same way with Dave. But Dave was different. He just was. Sebastian forced himself to stop fawning over something that _HE_ ended and focus on the now. The present with Mickey. He had no choice anyway. He had to.

"Besides if you cant have a C-section maybe the baby could fall out your ass?" Suddenly Mickey roared in laughter ruining a perfectly sweet moment with his humor. But then again that was Mickey. He never meant anything by it. Its just sometimes Mickey tends to say the wrong thing at the wrong time sometimes. But than again this is why they were such good friends. Sebastian got Mickey and vice versa.

"Shut up! Way to ruin a moment asshole! Sebastian playfully slaps Mickey's arm as both continue to laugh their asses off! Breaking tension that was left in the air.

After a few more laughs both boys were suddenly so happy that neither one wanted it to end.

Mickey came up with an idea. He wanted more time with Sebastian and he checked his watch. It was only 12:30pm. It was WAY too early for Sebastian to head in. Sebastian wasn't ready to face the music inside his house just yet.

"Hey lets go visit the love birds Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean!" Mickey screams in excitement. Sebastian groans not liking the idea at all but he would rather choose that than over going home.

He could handle Kurt a lot better than his parents.

He says nothing. Choosing not to fight Mickey on this. Mickey knows how much Sebastian dislikes Kurt. He understands. Sebastian almost dislikes Kurt as much as he hates Dave. But none the less they were all friends and civil when they needed to be.

Mickey liked Kurt and Blaine. He always made sure the four got a long just fine. He didn't want to lose anyone.

He liked all three equally. Mickey was peace maker. He didn't mind it at all.

"Ok I'll take that as a "yes, good idea Mickey! Lets go to the Lima Bean where our two best friends are." Mickey says excitedly as he turns his car on and pulls out of the Smythe's driveway.

Sebastian says nothing and pouts at Mickey as they head off to the Lima Bean.

 **AN: SOOOOO HOW WAS THAT? PLEASE LET ME KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AMD I'LL TRY TO ANSWER AS BEST AS I CAN. HAVE A NICE DAY! PS, SEBASTIAN DOESN'T COMPLETELY HATE KURT HERE. THEY ARE FRIENDS. YOU WILL SEE WHAT I MEAN LATER ON. ALSO KURT AND BLAINE ARE NEXT CHAPTER! :) I PROMISE! SORRY ITS TAKING AWHILE BUT I'M GETTING THERE LOL-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone :)**

 **I'M NOT A QUITTER! When I set out to write something I have to see it through! I can't leave all you hanging. It's not fair to anyone. Anyway without getting TOO much into it THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED! :)**

 **It truthfully inspired me to write again! So thank you! :) Thank you ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE WHILE I GET MY STUFF TOGETHER! LOL XD :)**

 **On to the story! :)**

 **This is my first time writing Klaine. Excuse me, if they seem a little out of character. I tried! Lol!**

 **I hope i did them justice. :)**

 **As I said a while back, this is NOT a Klaine story! BUT...I, at least, wanted to write something that mainly focuses on them for this chapter.**

 **I know I promised a long time ago to write them lol! So here it is! Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Starts where last chapter left off. This will be split into two chapters. :) More will be explained later. :)**

 **Please review, Please be kind!**

 **Thank you's: umbrella0326: YOU rock as a betareader! Thanks for encouraging me to finish! :)**

 **GarethGlee14: Thank you sooooo much! You're a good friend!**

 **Jcland: Glad you liked the last chapter!**

 **Emotional Dreamer101: Awwwww THANK YOU! YOUR REVIEW TOUCHED ME! GLAD YOU LOVE IT! :)**

 **CHECKERS: YOU ROCK! :)**

Chapter 6

"Mickey! Sebastian! Hi, guys! Over here!" Blaine waves with a dazzling grin that could light up the whole world over to the pair of friends that just walked in the Lima Bean. After several minutes of arguing and protesting Mickey finally convinced (or more like practically shoved) Sebastian into the coffee place.

Sebastian obviously didn't want to be there but Mickey made him. Mickey was very VERY charming when neccesary. He would just have to softly caress Sebastian's hand and flash him a goofy smile which he did when he wanted his way and just like that, Sebastian is putty in Mickey's hands. And he mostly got his way when he turned on the charm which was another reason why Sebastian liked him so much.

 _Damn him. How the hell did I let Mickey talk me into sitting with Princess and Blaine?_ Sebastian thought as they reached closer and closer to the McKinley couple. They were sitting and holding hands being all "couplely" at the entrance of the Lima Bean.

Mickey at that moment turns around and flashes that smile that always warms Sebastian's heart.

 _Ah. Now I remember. That DAMN smile. Why does he have to be so nice and grin all the time?_ Sebastian thinks just as they were a foot away. As they were approaching Kurt and Blaine, Sebastian remembers something that stops him dead in his tracks.

He grabs Mickey's arm kinda harshly as Mickey stops in the middle of the coffee shop. Mickey stares at Sebastian confused for a second until he sees the Warbler's face.

A cold crushing shocked almost scared look was written not only on Sebastian's face but his body as well. His body shaked and Sebastian's face was very pale at the moment.

Mickey quickly grew concerned.

"Bas, what's wrong?" Mickey asks in a hushed voice pulling Sebastian to the side so they can talk in private for a moment.

Kurt and Blaine watched this unfold with heavy concern of thier own. But they let the pair speak in private. Well Blaine did. Kurt on the other hand kept staring over, trying to read thier lips. Of course being a few feet away didn't help him in the noisy coffee shop.

 _What is going over there? I'm not one to eavesdrop but I noticed Sebastian has been acting differently lately... More than usual. I can't put my finger on it, but I KNOW something is up! And I intend to find out. He's my friend after all, I may not care for his attitide sometimes. BUT he's still a friend."_ Kurt ponders as he takes a sip of his luke-warm coffee. Still watching Sebastian and Mickey gesturing frantically back and forth. Both looked worried. Kurt focused more on Sebastian though. Something about his demeanor threw Kurt Hummel for a loop and he couldn't figure out what was bothering him about Sebastian so much. From where Kurt was sitting he can clearly see the tired bags under the young Warbler's eyes. He wouldn't have thought nothing of it but it was also Sebastian's posture. Instead of the confidence he usually had Kurt noticed he was slumped over and drained of his energy it seemed. Kurt knew something was up. He just didn't know what. And it bothered him. Sebastian and Kurt are friends, but that didn't mean that they didn't butt heads from time to time. The two singers had history. History of hating one another. That was the past though. Both are on good terms now and try not to dwelve on the past so much. But old habits die hard- as the saying goes. They still argue from time to time but its mostly out of caring too much. But neither would admit it. They were both VERY stubborn.

Blaine didn't notice anything different. Kurt asked, and Blaine was clueless. Not that Blaine didn't care but Blaine usually takes forever to notice anything out of the ordinary. Blaine is smart, just only saw the good in people. Kurt loved him for that.

"Kurt, Kurt, YOO HOO... KURT!" Kurt snapped out of his revere seeing his boyfriend Blaine's finger snap right in his face to get his attention.

"I'm- I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't realize I was day dreaming." Kurt is flushed with embarrassment as he just been caught eavesdropping.

"Kurt, I say this with love, So don't be mad... I know you were trying to read Mickey's and Sebastian's lips. Dont. Whatever is going on they WILL tell us themselves. Before you say anything else" Blaine cuts off Kurt as he was about to be interrupted., "I know YOU Kurt. You may not spread gossip but you DO LOVE it!" Blaine flashes his Prince Charming smile as Kurt continues to say nothing. I'm worried too. I noticed Seb's behavior has changed DRASTICALLY over the last few weeks. But if they wanted to tell us what's going on, they would've done so already."

"You noticed the same thing? But when I asked you said you didn't notice anything. Why did you lie?" Kurt asked, slightly confused, slightly hurt expression written all over his face.

"Kurt stop it. I didn't lie... exactly. I just withheld the truth. There is a BIG difference. I didn't wanna worry you over something that is most likely small." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand softly caressing it. "You're right I should have said something but I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm worried too." Blaine gestures over to the still talking pair. "They are our friends, and whether you want to admit it not you care for Sebastian." Kurt rolled his eyes at that but said nothing. Blaine smiled at that.

 _I'm right and he knows it._ Blaine thinks to himself.

Kurt sighed heavily.

"Thank you for the concern Blaine." Blaine smile wide at this and Kurt smiles back, "We NEED to help them! Look at them! Something is wrong obviously!" Kurt says a little too loud but Sebastian and Mickey never noticed STILL talking amongst themselves.

"Kurt, sweetie calm down", Blaine grabs Kurt's hand again to gently soothe his boyfriend. After a few moments it works and Kurt is calm. "IF they want to tell us what's going on... THEY WILL. We CANT just demand they tell us. We gotta be patient and they'll come to us". Blaine says matter of factly.

Kurt sighs again heavily not liking this idea one bit.

"What if they dont tell us anything?" Kurt bites his lower lip desperately wanting to know what is happening. The tension eating at him.

"Then they don't." Blaine is firm when he speaks. "We leave it alone. It's not our business unless they want it to be. We may NOT like it, because trust me, I dont! But WE NEED to respect that. They'll tell us when they are ready. We as their friends NEED to drop it for now. We WILL get our answers soon enough." Blaine smiles again reassuring Kurt.

Kurt thought about it for a while and came to this conclusion.

"OK I'll drop it. Damn you Blaine Anderson! Why do you have to be SO charming!" Kurt smiles like the sun and Blaine does the same. Blaine laughs loudly as he answers.

" You KNOW you love it!"

Both teenagers laugh carelessly dropping the heavy subject matter but continue on enjoying each other's company.

 **AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everybody! Thank you all for the support! :)**

 **I know, I know... I haven't updated this in a while. And I'm very, very, very, very, VERY sorry about that!**

 **So this chapter deals with four boys...and one stunning revelation. LOL! Start where last chapter left off.**

 **ENJOY! Please be kind. HAVE A NICE DAY!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

Chapter 7

"Sorry guys if we kept you waiting, Seb's being a raging bitc-OWWWW!" Mickey rubs his foot where Sebastian stomped on it while walking to join Kurt and Blaine. The boys joined Kurt and Blaine for coffee, taking two seats across from the couple. Customers walked in and out of the Lima Bean going about their day. It was late afternoon and business was booming.

Mickey shot Sebastian a dirty look. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine stifled a laugh while Sebastian played it like he did nothing wrong.

"You OK Mickey? You need to be more careful and don't trip on yourself". Sebastian smiled mischievously. Mickey was shooting daggers at Sebastian at this point but decided to not tell his friend anything.

All four teens were settled and enjoying their drinks. They fell into a somewhat awkward silence.

The noise from the patrons at the Lima Bean was the only sound around them. Other than that it was dead silent at the boy's table. Kurt wanted to get a conversation going and fast! Honestly he figured if he wanted silence, he'd rather be at the library.

Fed up with no one talking and silence getting more and more uncomfortable, Kurt decided to take the bull by the horns.

"How are you guys? Are you guy's preparing for Sectionals this year?" Kurt asks with a grin on his face. He mentally noted how Sebastian and Mickey seemed to be really nervous and acting really odd since joining them. Kurt picked up on how Mickey kept eyeing Sebastian – no not just eyeing Sebastian but he kept glancing at the Warbler's stomach. Kurt found that to be very strange but said nothing. He just continued to observe the pair. Kurt wanted to see what that was all about. Even though Blaine said to leave them alone, one way or the other, he was going to get answers.

Mickey seemed startled that someone was talking because just as fast as Kurt was talking Mickey finally took his eyes off Sebastian long enough to stammer out an answer.

"Uhhh- yeah-s-s-s-u-re K-uh-urt. Whatever yo-o-o-ou ssssay". Mickey answered super fast and fidgety. Obviously Mickey didn't pay attention to anything Kurt said and went right back to gawking at Sebastian. Kurt found this to be rude. What was the sudden interest in Sebastian anyway?

This all was creeping Kurt out and it seemed too juicy to ignore at the same time. What were those two talking about earlier? Kurt had to know.

Kurt returned his attention to Sebastian. Earlier when Sebastian and Mickey came in, he noticed Sebastian was slouching and seemed tired and out of it, but now that he's closer, Kurt starts noticing a lot more about Sebastian.

All of this was weird and not like Sebastian at all. Kurt knew Sebastian for a long time and this person sitting across from him wasn't Sebastian. He didn't know this guy. Sebastian was a snarky bitch who Kurt enjoyed to fight with from time to time. This was a shell of the Sebastian Smythe that Kurt knew. He didn't like this person. Then again Kurt didn't really care for the real Sebastian either...most days. But still he cared enough to try to help Sebastian.

Kurt could see bags under the Warbler's eyes – dark, deep and purple. He seemed tense and sad which worried Kurt the most. The glee club singer also saw that Sebastian seemed a little heavier in recent weeks. It was if he gained some weight but Kurt didn't pay attention to it...until now. He wondered if it was stress that was causing Sebastian's sudden weight gain. He was genuinely concerned. He didn't want Sebastian to be sick. Kurt didn't hate Sebastian that much.

Sebastian ignored his coffee, just staring at it like it offended him or something. Normally Sebastian loved his coffee. Today was a different story. Sebastian wasn't drinking it. Kurt raised one eyebrow in confusion. Normally Sebastian would be on his third cup by now. The coffee eventually got cold. What was going on? Why were his friend and Sebastian (who may or may not be his friend, depending your point-of-view) behaving so...disturbingly?

This whole situation made Kurt feel like he was in The Twilight Zone.

Had aliens taken over his friend's bodies?

Kurt wanted to laugh at that even if he didn't believe in aliens. That was the stupidest thing he has ever thought of but it would explain why the pair were being so weird today.

Kurt shakes his head. Kurt continued his little investigation and looked closer. And if he hadn't he would've missed it. All three guys were talking now about school, singing, etc totally not realizing Kurt wasn't in their conversation.

And that was the moment Kurt concluded the impossible. Kurt's eyes nearly bulged out of sockets and he had to force himself not to cover his mouth in disbelief. There it was. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think it was possible.

It _CAN'T_ be! It didn't make any sense. But then again it did. Kurt had to do a triple check take to believe what he saw.

It happened so fast but Kurt was sure he saw it.

As all three guys continued to chat away, Sebastian yawned, stretched his arms up and that's when Kurt could clearly see an outstretched stomach. Sebastian's stomach had a very small, hardly noticeable bump, unless you were looking for it. It was practically undetectable. Nonetheless it was there and it was a bump. At first glance it looked like Sebastian had a food baby or the Freshman Fifteen. Kurt thought it was that. But considering today's events between his two friends, the annoying secrecy, and Sebastian's physical systems, it suddenly clicked in Kurt's brain. Kurt _FINALLY_ had his answers.

This _HAD_ to be it. It just had to. It would explain so much.

One thought came to his mind.

How is this medically possible?

Kurt wondered if anyone else noticed. He looked around the table again and no one seemed to have a clue what he saw. He sighed in relief.

He looked at Blaine to see if he saw it. Blaine was clueless. Blaine was laughing too hard at whatever Mickey said and didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. He seemed back to normal. And Mickey was the same old loveable Mickey, always cracking jokes.

Oh my! I can't believe Sebastian's- No! Its impossible! Guys can't get pregnant. There has to be some other explanation? Why didn't they tell me? Why didn't Mickey tell me? How far along is he? He doesn't look big...yet. How long did they both know? I'm their friend. Yes, Sebastian and I have a past... But I thought we got to a point where he can trust me? This is all happening so fast... This makes sense. The whispering and odd behavior. Not to mention that Sebastian looks like hell. No nicer way to put it. He looks like shit. _I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG! I FUCKING KNEW IT!_

Kurt's thoughts were in a whirlwind. One thought after the other just kept popping up. This made Kurt's head spin. He couldn't fathom that a boy could get knocked up – especially if that boy is someone he knew.

They couldn't keep it a secret forever. The boys should know by now Kurt catches on quick. It was both a gift and a curse.

Kurt's thoughts continued.

Who the dad? We all know Seb's sexual history. Hell all of Ohio knows he's a ho. And does that poor other father know?

Kurt asks himself as he figures out a plan to tell Sebastian and Mickey that he knows and how he plans to help them. He is hurt that they both lied to his face but he was there friend and he wanted to help anyway he could.

Kurt was now a part of this. And he wasn't going anywhere. He would tell Blaine soon about his discovery. Not now but soon.

First he had questions that needed answers.

Kurt thinks this as his friends are chatting away as if everything was OK.

Kurt sat there the rest of the afternoon, uneasy about this whole situation.

 **AN: THANK YOU! HAVE A NICE DAY! MORE TO COME...-ILOVEESOMEGLEEX3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everybody! Thanks for reading! X3**

 **Thank you to the new followers and people who reviewed! :)**

 **You all are awesome! :)**

 **Thank you to my betareader umbrella0326! :)**

 **This chapter really goes into the world of teen pregnancy. If any of you have faced this problem, I hope you can relate.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**

Chapter 8

"Bas, so now that we know about the baby and everything..." Mickey pauses thinking about how to bring this conversation up without overstepping. This was going to be a challenge. The last few days _WERE_ challenging. Mickey asked anyway.

A lot of things weighed heavily on his mind these days and this wasn't even his kid! But this was his friend. And he would do anything for him

They were currently at Mickey's house in his room. It was a beautiful afternoon and both just got home from school. They were exhausted from Glee practice but too slap happy to relax. The Warblers always were like this, especially after practice.

It was exciting. So now here the best friends are goofing off when they should be doing homework. The pair didn't care about that. They just enjoyed being away from the shackles that was Dalton Academy.

"Go on...Ask away my doe eyed bestie!" Sebastian giggles behind his hands. Mickey stares at his friend like he lost all reason. Mickey couldn't help but smile softly at Sebastian's silly behavior. They needed this. To be silly and free. It has been a rough last few days since Mickey found out his male friend is with child. And the father is the guy he can't stand most in this world. Mickey's head would start spinning again if he tried to make sense of all this information, so for now he chose not to think about Dave or how his friend got knocked up, instead he chose to focus on Sebastian. Just him. That brought a huge smile to the young man's face.

"Your .'doe eyed bestie'?" Mickey suddenly asked confused, he again couldn't help but smile at Sebastian's awesomely adorable behavior. _THIS_ was the way Mickey loved seeing Sebastian, grinning and carefree. Not stressed or sad. Only if the world were that simple.

Mickey briefly frowned.

He turned his attention back to Sebastian who still was smiling as bright as the sun.

"Yes! You look so Doe eyed – like a reindeer, in fact that's what I'm gonna call you from now on... 'Mickey the red nosed Reindeer'! Because you are so damn cute like that reindeer, who I suspect is gay..." Sebastian exclaimed. Mickey pinched Sebastian playfully as he spoke.

"You know Seb... You aren't making any sense, Rudolph is a cartoon first of all, And second of all I don't think he's gay... Third of all, I'm not cute... I'm adorable!" Mickey flashes Sebastian a cheesy grin which makes the other teen grin with glee.

"I think pregnancy is making you hysterical!" Mickey laughed as he received a few more playful pinches to his stomach. The boys laughed and laughed in their own little world.

After a few more pinch fests and tickle fights, the boys try to calm their laughing down, struggling to breathe as they topple each other on Mickey's mattress.

After a while, once there breathing was back to normal and they were laying side-by-side, head to head by each other, Sebastian spoke first.

"You know why else I wanna call you 'Mickey the Red Nosed Reindeer'?" Sebastian ornily asked, suddenly with a huge grin on his face.

"No why?" Mickey asked, almost afraid of his friends answer.

"Because..." Sebastian paused. Mickey held his breath.

"Out with it man!" Mickey practically yelled getting impatient when Sebastian took forever to answer.

Sebastian's smile grew wider not deterred by his friend.

"Because, when you laugh really hard your nose glows really bright red! See? Get it? So you're 'Mickey The Red Nosed Reindeer'!" Sebastian doubles over in laughter as Mickey tackles him suddenly tickling him all over.

"Hey! My nose doesn't do that! Take it back!" Mickey laughs uncontrollably.

"Never!" Sebastian yells back laughing and giggling just as hard.

"What?!" Mickey pretends to be mad as he pins Sebastian's arms underneath him. He was careful not to lie on Sebastian's growing belly.

It was such a sweet sight. Two friends hanging out without a care in the world at that moment. No one could take that away even if they tried.

Despite his recent troubles, Sebastian was in good mood – no, make that a _GREAT_ mood! Mickey always brought out the silly side to Sebastian and Sebastian loved Mickey for making him forget about his life, even if it was just for a while.

As always with life all good things must come to an end eventually and Mickey had to focus so he can ask what he wanted to.

"Sebastian?" Mickey asks suddenly serious which caused the pregnant teen to sit up and pay close attention to his friend. The smiles were gone. Seriousness took its place.

"Huh? What is it Mickey?" Sebastian grabs Mickey's hand and Mickey noticed how perfect those two hands seem to fit together. Mickey shook his head from that thought and continued.

"Well now that we know you're pregnant..." Mickey focused on their conjoined hands and then looked into Sebastian eyes, which held nothing but worry. Mickey wanted to take that away, if only he knew how. He returned his focus back on his conversation. Why was this so hard?

"Are you gonna...you know? K-Keep…it?" Mickey asks almost bluntly which threw off Sebastian. He didn't know how to answer that. He really hadn't thought this through much. In all honesty he was trying so hard to process the unplanned pregnancy that he didn't think very much about his options. He has thought about it some though. In short, Sebastian was stuck and he really needed someone to talk to about it. So why not talk to the one who has been there from the beginning?

"Um...I thought about it..." Sebastian begins nervously, biting his lower lip.

"Have you? Really?" Mickey questions, raising one eyebrow in the air not taking his eyes off his friend.

"Yeah... Mickey! I can't think with you looking at me like that!" Sebastian all but screams looking away disconnecting their hands.

Mickey for a brief moment was sad that his fingers were suddenly cold without Sebastian's fingers around him, safe and warm.

"Looking at you like what?!" Mickey asks and before he knew what he was doing he puts his hand underneath Sebastian's jaw, gently forcing the other boy to look at him.

Soon eyes connected, no one spoke. None were needed in that moment.

Mickey could get lost in those eyes. And all Sebastian could think about was that how much he wished Mickey's eyes were Dave's... Oh, how Sebastian wished! How they both wished for things they couldn't have... _OR_ let themselves have.

There was a comfortable silence as Mickey leaned in close to Sebastian's face and he could smell his friend's soap. He liked that smell because it was Sebastian. All Sebastian.

For a moment Mickey thought (or hoped) he saw Sebastian lean in closer to his lips. He swore it.

That was wishful thinking on his part.

Sebastian pulled away, breaking their little cocoon and this forced Mickey's face and feelings to go back to neutral.

Sebastian sighed.

Mickey sighed slightly louder. Both boys glanced at each other and smiled.

Mickey spoke first.

"You know Sebastian... There's always adoption if you decide you can't keep the kid..." Mickey breathed out and continued.

"It can go to a good home where someone can love the kid and take care of it right? And someone won't screw it up". Mickey didn't hear his words before he spoke. He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.

Sebastian exploded.

"What?! Are you saying that I won't be able to provide a loving home if I kept _MY_ kid?! Sebastian angrily gets up and stands in front of Mickey, glaring him down.

Mickey at that moment wished he could take his words back and eat the rug on the floor instead.

"Come on Bas, _THAT'S NOT_ what I'm saying-"

" _OH I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"_ Sebastian roars. He couldn't be stopped. "That I'll be a terrible parent! That somehow I'll screw him up! That I'll go off and whore around as soon as this kid pops out!" Sebastian goes on and on his tirade until Mickey had enough.

"I won't do that! I'll show you Mickey! I'm _NOT_ some horrible whor-"

"Enough!" Mickey screams on top of Sebastian's tirade.

This immediately quiets down the hysterical boy.

Mickey _NEVER_ yelled at him like this and Sebastian was taken aback. He knew he was in the wrong but still...

After Sebastian and Mickey calm their nerves, Mickey begins again but takes a much softer approach.

"Bas..." He gently nudges his hurt friend who refused to look at him at first but after a few more playful nudges Sebastian gave in, even smiling at the huge dork in front of him.

"I'm sorry". Mickey takes Sebastian's hand in his again, feeling that familiar safe warmth he lov- needed so much. He gently leaned his head on Sebastian's small shoulder and the other boy let him.

"I forgive you…you dork." Sebastian softly whispers while Mickey quietly chuckled. Both boys knew they were going to be OK. Both boys could never stay mad at each other very long. Their friendship was stronger than that. Nothing could break them.

Mickey smiled.

Sebastian smiled even wider. The world seemed to turn again.

"You will be a great parent. I mean it." Mickey whispered and Sebastian's heart warmed for his friend.

This next part was hard for Mickey. They were good but now he still had to explain what he meant by his comments earlier.

He couldn't let it go. He had to explain.

"Bas, don't take this the wrong way…". Sebastian eyes narrowed but he let his friend talk. "You are really young... And you have your whole life ahead of you. You got dreams. I know you do. You want to get out of Lima. Hell, I _WANT_ you to get the hell out of here and follow your dreams! Whatever you choose. You need to be there!" Sebastian wanted to sob at that moment but he forced himself to stay calm. Mickey continued.

"Having a kid is a _BIG_ respons-"

"I know! Mickey you don't need to lecture-"

"Let me finish! Please!" Mickey asks passionately and Sebastian chose this time to keep his mouth shut until Mickey was done.

"As I was saying..." Mickey clears his throat, holding the young teen's hand tighter showing his support.

"All I want is for you to be happy... That's all. I want what's best for you and your child. You _BOTH_ deserve…the world." Mickey stares at Sebastian's lips but quickly refocuses and stares into his fellow Warbler's eyes. He could get lost in them for hours.

"So do I... I want the best for my…baby." Sebastian's voice tremors slightly as he speaks with tears forming in his eyes. Mickey has to force himself not to reach out and wipe away those tears.

This was the most honest Sebastian has ever been in his life. He was letting his heart be vulnerable.

He wants to be like this with Dave. Those circumstances wouldn't allow him. Dave wasn't ready. Neither is Sebastian.

Sebastian had to get his mind off the football player.

"I know this girl…" Sebastian began, "Well I don't know her personally... Hummel told me about her." Mickey sits up and pays attention to this important story.

"Her name is Quinn Fabray."

"Hey! Yeah I know of her!" Mickey exclaimed excitedly. "Wasn't that the head Christian Cheerio at McKinley that got preggers?" Mickey asked. Sebastian nodded.

"I knew it! That story was all over the newspapers... What about her?" Mickey asks curiously as Sebastian sits up straighter.

"Well... Kurt told me that she gave her kid up for adoption and well that's all good for her and I admire her for that... But..." Sebastian stops and puts his head down.

It took a second but _FINALLY_ Mickey got it. He understood what his friend was struggling to say.

"You want to keep it, don't you?" Mickey whispers. Sebastian subtly nodded.

Mickey was slightly alarmed.

"Sebastian, what about your future? You are going to be with a baby and let's face it – you can barely keep your life together! Why do you wanna do this?"

"Because... I love him." Sebastian firmly stated then looks up with tears in his eyes and a wet smile caressing his growing belly.

Mickey was astonished and maybe even a little jealous. He wanted to argue further and tell Sebastian how delusional and naive he was acting but that smile... It made him weak. He couldn't tell him anything because of that damn smile!

"You mean the baby? You love the baby?" Mickey asks.

"Y-Yes...". Sebastian slightly fibbed but he couldn't tell Mickey who else he meant. They were over. Dave was gone.

"I know it will be hard... And my parents are going to freak out when I explain all this..."Sebastian looks deeply in the boys eyes and spoke again so honestly. His heart was filled with so much love.

"He's mine... Don't you get it, Mick? I'll have something that is _ALL MINE._ I can't let him go..." Sebastian wasn't sure if he was talking about the baby or Dave. Or both.

Mickey wanted to be sure that is what Sebastian wanted. He was afraid but he put his feelings aside and decided not to discuss this any further. Sebastian had apparently made up his mind.

Mickey was hurt. He chose not to say anything.

"OK, well if this what you want... I still think we should discuss it further. But it's up to you and I'll support you..." Mickey chooses this moment to hug Sebastian. He hugged him tightly.

All Sebastian could do was sob tears of joy and hug back.

"Thank you so much! You are such a _GOOD_ friend! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Sebastian said through tears, muffled by Mickey's shoulder.

OK, _THAT_ statement hurt Mickey more than anything else in the entire world. He kept his game face on not letting Bas see how much that made him ache.

Those words stung. A lot. The huge pain in his heart wouldn't go away but there wasn't anything Mickey could do. He liked being there with and for Sebastian, as a shoulder to cry on so to speak. There was no doubt about that. He _HATED_ that's all his friend will see him as... A friend. He wanted more... From the very beginning of their friendship he wished for more. But Sebastian didn't see him that way. Mickey was afraid he never would and that he would be doomed to be a best friend forever. At the very same time though there was no place he would rather be than by said friend's side. Especially in Sebastian's time of need. Mickey surmised that he would rather have a friendship than _NOT_ be a part of this amazingly complicated boy's life. He could stick it out, if that's what Sebastian wanted. Mickey would do it. Over time he hoped he could accept it. Hope was a dangerous thing.

Mickey turns his thoughts back to Sebastian and brought up the one person he didn't want to.

If Sebastian was serious about the baby, he _HAD_ to bring up the other father. It was in the best interest of the baby.

Mickey frowned.

Sebastian didn't catch that look on his friend's face.

"Bas... What about Dave?"

"What about him?" Sebastian plays dumb and Mickey wants to get mad but he's so exhausted he couldn't. This was a very emotional day.

"Bas, don't... Don't do that." Mickey scolds Sebastian as if he were three years old.

"So? What about him?!" Sebastian tensed up – he could feel his anger bubbling. Dave was a sensitive subject and Mickey of _ALL_ people should've understood that.

"He's the dad! He deserves to know-"

"No! I want nothing to do with him! _THAT BASTARD WILL NEVER KNOW THIS BABY! AND YOU WONT TELL HIM EITHER! GOT IT?!_ " Sebastian goes ballistic pointing his finger at Mickey. He can't deal with this. Sebastian can't think about him. He broke his heart. There was no going back. Ever.

It's too goddamn painful.

Before Mickey had a chance to stop him or even answer him, Sebastian was already gone out his room and out in the world.

Mickey didn't go after him like he wanted. He chose to give the pregnant teen some time to think and cool down on his own. Sebastian had a _LOT_ to think about. The Italian singer understood that. Mickey gave him some space.

Mickey sighed.

This was going to be a _LONG_ pregnancy journey. Mickey had no choice but to strap himself in for the roller coaster ride.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! More to come... If you have questions, let me know. Have a great day!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi everybody! Thank you so much for your patience with this story.**

 **In this chapter, we see how Kurt handles the news and a NEW development with Sebastian - and Dave. Bold Italics are Kurt and Sebastian texts. Some of the grammar is wrong on purpose. Hope you like it. :)**

 **Enjoy! Please leave kind reviews! X3-HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kurt, I know this is out of the blue... But I could really use someone to talk to other than Mickey. He pissed me off soooo bad I'm shaking with rage. If you can meet me at the Lima Bean I'd appreciate it. I need to talk to someone or I might explode.-Sebastian.**

 **Hi Sebastian, what's going on with you and Mickey? I'm surprised to not only hear from you but also hear that you and Mickey are fighting. You two are practically surgically sewn at the hip. Ha! I expected to be the last person on this planet you would wanna talk to. But now that I'm thinking about it, as long your not texting my boyfriend anymore I'm actually glad you came to me first. ;) I'll meet you there but first I want to know why...Why are you and Mickey fighting?-Kurt**

 **Daaaaaamn! Hummel you SURE CAN Talk! Hahaha! You literally wrote an essay. Lol And that stab to me about your boyfriend... Ouch! Kitty has claws huh? ;) well don't worry your pretty little gay face, I'm over Blaine like I told you a thousand and one times... Anyway I'll explain everything when we meet up. So can you meet me or not? I'm too upset to type anymore.-Sebastian.**

 **OK Bas... You win. I can clearly see your upset and your trying to cover it with humor. I know you... Deal. I have time to meet you now if you want? I'm on my way... And Sebastian... Whatever you and Mickey are fighting about? YOU will be OK... Got it? :) Keep your head up.-Kurt.**

 **First of all, DON'T call me "Bas" only Mickey is allowed to call me that. OK cool, Im already here so meet me at our usual table. I can order your usual if you want? And AWWWWWW! You DO care about me! I knew it! :) lol!... But seriously...Thank you Hummel...Thank you.-Sebastian.**

 **SHUT UP DORK!... I DO NOT CARE! ;P GO PLAY IN TRAFFIC! LOL! ;) And that's ok... I'll order when I get there... Thank you anyway. And Your welcome! Anytime! ;) see you soon...-Kurt.**

 **Lol! I knew I can get to you! Ha! You love me and you know it! :-) Ok thank you...-Sebastian.**

 **NP :)Getting in my car now. I can't text anymore...-Kurt**

.

When Kurt arrived, Sebastian was already there. The Lima Bean's Saturday lunch rush was in full swing and the sullen, pale boy had the only vacant table. Kurt took a moment to study him from afar. Sebastian was staring at his cup, his index finger gently stroking the edge of the plastic lid. His eyelids were droopy and he was massaging his belly.

Kurt knew he was right.

With a heavy sigh, he turned towards the café and ordered his favorite – café mocha latte, with non-fat dairy cream. He remembered the day Blaine surprised him by remembering his coffee order and was charmed by it. That was the day he realized he was falling for the boy others would call 'Bland'. He chuckled at that thought.

But Kurt had a job to do and he couldn't believe he was helping the boy that almost broke up his relationship with Blaine. Regardless, he said he would help and he was doing what he could to…mend fences. After all, Sebastian had recently seemed to change and Kurt was oddly proud of him.

So, with determination, he strode up to Sebastian and plopped down. The other boy didn't even flinch.

"You're late." Sebastian muttered.

"Well, I had to order my coffee and YOU were the one who wanted to meet me. So, you had a good chance of getting here before me."

Sebastian didn't respond.

"So…what's up?"

Again, Sebastian didn't respond. Kurt took a sip of his coffee and wiped his mouth. When the other boy _STILL_ said nothing, Kurt took the initiative.

"I was surprised when you said you and Mickey are fighting. You two always seem very happy…together."

"We're not 'together'."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Pause. Sebastian sighed. "I know."

A long, tense moment passed before Sebastian said, "Look, Kurt. I know you're surprised I asked you here. But…I need some advice. Lately, Mickey has been… _HOVERING_ over me. He's like…like…"

"Overprotective?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can see why."

Surprised, Sebastian finally looked at Kurt. "Why?"

Caught off guard, Kurt decided to go for the jugular. "Because…well…I think Mickey and I are concerned for your…" Kurt's voice dropped to a loud whisper, "physical well being."

Sebastian's eyes widened momentarily and then dropped them back to his cup. He fiddled with the lid with a little more intensity and remained silent.

"Sebastian, I don't say this to scare you, but Mickey and I know…we _KNOW_ , that you need…special care right now."

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

Kurt swallowed. "Sebastian, don't play stupid."

"I'm not stupid. I'm never as stupid as a Meerkat!"

"And don't get defensive either! You asked for my advice and I'm giving it!"

That seemed to silence the defensive, suddenly uncomfortable Warbler in front of him. Kurt looked him over and quickly saw the teabag label sticking outside of the cup. Sebastian had ordered green tea. Kurt smiled.

"I see you're drinking green tea."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"It seems right for someone in…your condition," Sebastian's head shot up, "that you shouldn't be drinking coffee."

Sebastian said nothing. The silence was infuriating to Kurt, but for the moment, he let it slide.

"Look, you know you can trust Mickey and me, and I know-"

"I don't know I can trust you."

"Yes, you do."

"How?"

"Sebastian," Kurt patiently said, "I haven't told anyone about you."

"What's to tell?"

"Sebastian, stop it!"

The Warbler stared wide-eyed. "What did I-?"

"I know, Sebastian!" Then, Kurt's voice calmed a little. "I know."

Little tremors formed all over Sebastian's body.

"And two things need to happen, Sebastian. One, you need to let Mickey and I help you in any way we can. And two," Kurt leaned forward a little bit closer, "you need to tell…whomever the other father is."

Sebastian looked at anywhere but at Kurt. Squirming like a three-year old, he turned in his seat and tried to cross his leg over his other. But a vicious shooting pain crossed his belly and his hand automatically covered the pained area. Sebastian looked at Kurt watching him and immediately removed his hand.

"Please listen to us. And…tell the other guy. He'll want to know. He might even help."

For the first time ever, Sebastian looked weak. "I…I don't know if I can."

"You _HAVE_ to, Sebastian. And soon."

Kurt took another sip of his coffee, which was now lukewarm. And since Sebastian wasn't saying anything, he decided to make his exit.

"I know," Kurt began, standing up, "that that's what you wanted to talk about…I think." Sebastian's silence was _INFURIATING_! "So, I've given it to you. So, I'm leaving. And Sebastian?" The Warbler looked up, his eyes heavy with pain and exhaustion. "Please take my advice."

Kurt left. Sebastian sighed. The lunch rush wore on.

.

At least an hour passed and Sebastian hadn't moved from his spot. The lunch rush had basically passed and now, there were only a handful of people in the café.

He was a myriad of emotions – angry, relieved, scared, embarrassed. And he was uncomfortable. His belly was starting to give him fits and his feet hurt too. He wanted to cross his legs or lie down or go shopping or drink coffee or go bowling or write a book or _ANYTHING_ other than the task ahead of him.

And, of course, he hated Kurt's advice. He hated it for one major reason – he knew Kurt was absolutely right. And just KNOWING that was hard enough.

So, with a heavy sigh, he activated his phone and with a sharp intake of breath, he slowly exhaled, opening up his text menu.

He took a sip of his green tea – a delaying tactic that proved to be way too short. After he set his cup down, he started the text –

 **Dave, I have something important to tell you. I know you hate me right now, but please meet me at the Lima Bean as soon as you can. I'm sorry.**

He reviewed the text with an almost hateful look in his eye. Looking down, Sebastian shook his head, hating not being in control. He wondered what Mickey would think of him doing this, and he didn't know. He wasn't completely sure what the future would hold, and he hated that too. And Kurt knew that the other father needed to know and might help. And just how the hell did Kurt know anyway? There were just too many variables in Sebastian's life and with a partial hand over his eyes, his pressed 'Send'.

He almost wished he hadn't done it. Sebastian dropped his phone on the table and covered his face with his hands, letting a long, tense sigh escape his lips. And that's when he realized he needed to use the restroom. Again. He put his phone in his pocket, placed his bag on the table, and went to the men's room. Five minutes later, he returned to his table and sat down. He moved his bag and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He activated it and looked for a response.

There was none.

He practically threw his phone on the table. Was this really the right thing to do? With a curious tension between his friends, would adding Dave back to the mix really be a good thing? He was just trying to be friends with Kurt and Mickey and him were tense lately and Blaine was trying to act as mediator and Sebastian's head was spinning.

He took a sip of his tea. It didn't help. He wanted to leave. In fact, he actually considered it. Sebastian convinced himself that Da-

The cell phone vibrated.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he reached for the phone and activated it. With shaky fingers, he worked the menus and read Dave's response.

 **Fine. Be thr in 5.**

Well, at least Dave was coming. Now, all Sebastian had to do was wait. He got up to get a second cup of green tea. Good thing the green tea was cheap.

.

True to his word, Sebastian saw Dave enter the café and his heart jumped a little. He was even a little excited until he saw another man come in right behind Dave. Both men were smiling and they hadn't noticed Sebastian yet. Dave and his chaperone entered like typical jocks – laughing, joking, punching each other's arms from time to time, etc. Sebastian didn't like it one bit.

He was forced to watch Dave and this guy get in line and order their drinks. He noticed that they didn't even turn around to look for him. Sebastian was seething with anger when Dave and his…friend were paying for their drinks.

Finally, Dave turned and located Sebastian. He motioned for his chaperone and after taking a sip of his coffee, headed towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian." Dave said.

"Hi Dave."

"Sebastian, this is my…friend, Albert."

"Hello Sebastian," Albert cordially said, sticking out his hand. Sebastian looked at it, and weakly shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Albert."

Dave and Albert sat down across from the angry, confused, uncomfortable, pregnant boy and a moment of silence passed.

"So," Dave began, "what did you want to talk about?"

"W-well," Sebastian tried to begin. He looked up and saw both guys just staring at him. "I have to admit, I wasn't prepared for…someone else to be here. No offense."

"None tak-"

"It was my idea to bring him here." Dave said. He turned to smile at the jock chaperone and Albert smiled back. It was a truly, honest smile that sent shards of anger through Sebastian's body.

Completely infuriated, Sebastian suddenly got up, grabbed his bag, and left! Dave was so shocked that he didn't even get time to call out Sebastian's name. Instead, Sebastian fled the scene, leaving two jocks in total shock.

Dave had never been so angry in his life. Sebastian too.

 **.**

 **AN: I know its short. It will be longer again soon. I promise :). Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey Everyone! :)**

 **I'm back... Been away TOO long! Lol**

 **I apologize... Writer's block is a BITCH! But I think I'm FINALLY now happy with this chapter. :)**

 **Took several months to finish but we are here... Lol!**

 **It took a long time because not only writer's block but both my betareader and I have been very busy so we decided to put this story on the backburner until we were BOTH happy with it and decided to work on other projects instead. I never forgot about you guys or this story.**

 **Thank you to my betareader umbrella0326! You rock! Lol ;)**

 **The places said here are real places in Ohio but I'm using them fictiously here.**

 **I hope some questions you guys may have had get answered here. If you have more questions, let me know. I'll try my best to answer them.**

 **Its a short chapter but I promise it will get longer.**

 **Starts where last chapter ended. I** **ts been a week since last chapter which means Sebastian is six weeks pregnant.**

 **Lets see how that goes... Shall we? Please review. Please be kind. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"How dare he tell me what to do! Its my body!" Sebastian slams his hand on his bed as he's lying down resting, the late Monday afternoon sun shining in his windows greets him. At that very moment he's talking about Mickey, he feels the baby kick like he or she is agreeing with Sebastian. Sebastian laughs a little loud at the baby's little reaction, surprised Sebastian laughs some more and shakes his head.

"You silly little thing you!"

Sebastian knows it's probably too early to feel "the little one" he fondly named his baby for now, but none the more he feels something move so he thinks he or she is kicking. He'll go with that. Sebastian looks down and fondly smiles at his stomach running his long skinny fingers softly across his growing belly. It's still too early, it being only six weeks, but ever so slowly Sebastian's stomach is getting bigger, soon he'll have to wear baggy clothes and waddle to his classes...

Soon he'll have to tell his parents. And face the shitstorm coming his way when they find out. He knows he can't put off telling his parents forever but he hasn't had the balls to say the news out loud. How can he say to his parents he's expecting? A boy expecting... Their boy. Their son. A boy! A guy about to push out a baby in nine months! How? There was no easy way when Sebastian is still processing this himself.

Sebastian sighs loudly and decides to push those thoughts _FAR_ away as possible.

Sebastian's bump is hardly noticeable unless you were really looking. _BUT_ it was there hiding away like a little secret and for now it would have to be a secret.

Sebastian sighs louder. He switches his mind back to Mickey.

"I guess I can't be _TOO_ mad. After all Mickey has been such a _GOOD_ friend to me. He was just trying to help." Sebastian's stomach turns and twists making it uncomfortable to lie on his back anymore. Sebastian grumbles and turns on his left side facing his wall. It doesn't help much but he doesn't know what else to do.

He tries to go back to his train of thought but his stomach began to bother him and become so annoying that he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

He tossed and turned on his bed until he couldn't take it anymore. The ache in his belly was becoming unbearable.

"I need to get out of here. I can't think here." Sebastian whispers as he gets up, grabs his car keys and heads downstairs to head off anywhere but home.

Just as he was about to head outside Sebastian feels the baby kick and he smiles.

"Let's get out of here." He fondly rubs his stomach and locks the front door behind him.

.

Irritated. Annoyed. Aggravated. Exasperated. Even wound up. Sebastian's furrowed eyebrows said it all as he started his burgundy Beamer. And as he pulled out onto the street, the sun immediately flamed his eyes. He angrily flipped the visor down and he took off like a shot.

Of course, it didn't take very long to get to a red light. Still, it felt good to at least gun the engine and take off at high speed. Sebastian even almost smiled.

After a left turn onto Robb Avenue, he found a nice cruising speed and just barely started to relax. There wasn't very much to look at on this side of Lima – gas stations, churches, some homes, etc. But he wasn't there for the scenery. He was on his way to…somewhere.

Somewhere. Sebastian's eyes widened as he approached a red light on Metcalf Street. He sat there as absolutely no traffic was around. A heavy sigh fell out of his mouth and he looked to his left. A left turn onto Metcalf Street would eventually take him to **_Scandals_** – Lima, Ohio's only gay bar.

His interest perked…. That was until he realized the bar was closed. And it's not like he could enjoy a beer or anything. Plus, a trick is the absolute _WORST_ thing for him. And his…baby. Sebastian brightened a little when a pleasant memory hit him for a hot minute.

That's where he met Dave.

A quick shake of his head seemed to grant him a green light and he gunned the engine once again to get away from Metcalf Street. Away from _**Scandals**_ Away from the past.

There were no more thoughts as he approached Elida Road, turning right. But when he started to accelerate, a surprising thought hit him.

 _Strawberry milkshake._

A rub of his belly told him who wanted it. Even though Sebastian hated strawberries and anything strawberry flavored, he found himself turning into one of the few remaining ice cream stands, not too far from Cable Road. And after that task was done, strawberry milkshake in hand, he bravely took a sip as he got back on Elida Road. His face scrunched up in disgust at the taste, but it was surprisingly soothing to his belly. Every pregnant person knows what that means.

Finally, he approached the Elida Road/Cable Road intersection where the Lima Mall stood.

Shopping. Sebastian brightened. The car found a parking place.

He got out of his car and locked the door. Milkshake in hand, he looked at the expanse of the mall itself. It stretched for approximately an 1/8 of a mile, once the glory of this small, shitty town. Regardless, it was the best place to get the best of everything and anything. Sebastian finally smiled.

As soon as he entered, he was inundated with the typical sounds and smells of a Midwestern shopping mall – hot pretzels, sale announcements, bright lights of stores, mothers disciplining their kids, people walking like zombies, etc. It appealed to Sebastian immediately.

He carefully avoided Macys. His dad got on him about his spending before and besides, he could lose himself in that store. Instead, Sebastian walked and simply window-shopped. He sipped on his milkshake once in a while. A crying little girl brought out an 'ohhhh' face as her mother scooped her up. He even came to a stop, watching them pass him.

 _I'LL HAVE TO BE PREPARED FOR THAT, S_ ebastian thought. After a quick stroke of his belly, he took another drink and went on his merry way. Near the center of the mall, a giant, ugly fountain that wasn't even turned on stood in his way. He could smell the addictive Cinnabon buns. Breathing deeply, he almost went into Abercrombie & Fitch, but decided not to.

All in all, Sebastian was having a good time. Who knew window-shopping could be so fun?

That was until he neared Gymboree. Sebastian came to a full stop as he stared at onesies, twosies, and Disney-themed baby clothes. He put the straw of his shake in his mouth and bit into it. Of course, nothing was on sale, but he picked up a little Navy outfit. He produced an awed smile as he turned it around and around. And when he looked back at the display table, a very cute Lion King onesie made him drop the outfit.

"Hi there!"

Sebastian practically screamed and whirled around. But as he did so, the lid on his shake flew off and nearly half of its contents splashed on David Karofsky's shirt.

"Dave!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! You freaked me-!"

"I know." Dave calmly replied, using his hand to wipe his green shirt. "It's fine. I'll wash it out later. And…sorry for scaring you."

"Oh, that's OK." He almost started stroking the stains on Dave's shirt, but refrained.

"Again, I'm so incredibly sorry."

"It really is OK." And there it was. That calming, reassuring Karofsky smile that secretly melted Seb's resolve in the past. And even now, it helped the situation, but not the sudden tension. They stared at each other for just a moment and Seb dropped the onesie.

"So, how have you been?"

"Me? Oh fine. You?"

Dave's eyes narrowed just a little. "I'm good. I'm just here killing time. Albert and I are checking out dorms at school later today."

"Albe-?" Sebastian started to ask, but then he remembered. He kept his temper in check. "Oh yeah, that guy at the Lima Bean."

"Yeah…" Dave took a step closer to him. "What happened that-?"

"Who's Albert?"

Dave resisted the urge to chuckle at Seb's deflection.

"He's a friend. We're going to the same college this autumn." He must've sensed Seb's question in his mind. "We're not together, Seb."

"I know." Seb quickly said. "I didn't ask. I suppose it's nice to have…"

The question about what happened at the Lima Bean was killing Dave. But knowing Seb, he'd just redirect again.

"So, why are you looking at baby clothes?"

Of all the unfortunate times for this to happen, that familiar darting pain coursed through his abdomen. His body jolted forward just a bit, his eyes closed, and he resisted the urge to caress his belly. Instead, he hid everything as much as he could.

"Niece." Sebastian stammered through the pain. "Clothes. For baby shower."

Dave looked a little suspicious. "And I thought you hated strawberry-"

"I gotta go, Dave. It was nice to see-"

And with that, Sebastian could no longer withstand the pain. He clutched his belly and practically ran away.

Stunned, Dave just watched him go. There were even more questions now in David Karofsky's head. However, he had no choice but to shrug and walk the other way.

.

 **AN: Sooooo... Did you all enjoy that? :) I know its similiar to how last chapter ended. But there is a method to my madness. :)**

 **I'll TRY NOT to disappear for months again and update as soon as I can. :)**

 **With that... Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello Everyone. :)**

 **Thank YOU ALL for the support. :) Thank you umbrella0326. You are the best! Mwah! ;)**

 **StyxxandBethany: Thank you so much for your continued support! It means a lot to me. :)**

 **KDesai: Thank you SO MUCH for your kind words! :) I'm glad you love my story. :) Thank you so much for the sweet review! It made my day! :)**

 **We are back with Mickey and Sebastian.**

 **Sebastian's parents make a brief appearence. Sebastian's parents come off a little cruel here and intolerant but please don't be offended by their behavior. This isn't meant to offend anyone.**

 **This is short on purpose. Next chapter will be longer. :)**

 **Starts a few days after last chapter.**

 **The song is in bold Italics and its called "Crucified" by Army Of Lovers. If you haven't seen the music video I suggest you do... All I can say is... BOOBS! LOL :)**

 **So I don't want to give too much away. If you have questions let me know... Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 11

.

 **I'M CRUCIFIED – CRUCIFIED – LIKE MY SAVIOR –**

 **SAINT-LIKE BEHAVIOR – A LIFETIME I PRAYED –**

.

"Oh, Jeeeeeesus Fuckiiiiing _CHRIIIIST_!" Sebastian exaggeratedly moaned. Rising from his bed, he yelled to his closed door. "Get in here, Mickey! And stop singing that fucking, annoying song!"

Laughter sang through Sebastian's room for the first time in quite a while as Mickey opened the door and entered. Of course, he walked into what could only be called "opulence" – after all, Sebastian Smythe's parents refused to have any room in their house that was anything below splendor.

"Well," Mickey began, flopping down on the pregnant boy's bed, "I have to come in with a certain," he flipped his hand through his hair, "flair!"

"Oh dear God," Sebastian began, swinging his legs to the floor, "shut up, Mickey."

The other boy chuckled. "So, I take it I'm forgiven?"

"Hell no!"

"And just why the hell not?" Mickey complained. He hid something on the other side of his body.

"Because," Seb began, a little painfully standing up, "you don't deserve it."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

" _YES!"_

 _"NO!"_

"Ohhhhhh," Mickey whined, "come onnnnnn Sebbyyyyy!" He leaned forward to the now standing pregnant boy, his left hand pushing something behind his back. "I come bearing gifts."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you-!"

Suddenly, a gift bag was thrust towards Sebastian!

"A present!"

"I told you," Mickey began, resting his right hand on that side of his body on the bed, "that I _CAME_ bearing-"

"Liar."

Mickey sighed. "Oh, fine! I suppose I can just take-"

Seb snatched it from his hand! "Not so fast, bad boy!"

Mickey laughed. "Fine, fine."

And right then, a pair of gorgeous smiles adorned their faces. They simply stared at each other, watching how one boy looked a little pained and the other missed his friend. Downstairs, there seemed to be an argument happening between Sebastian's parents. The telephone was ringing and neither one was answering it.

"What did you bring?" Sebastian asked, peering into the bag. And when he opened it, his eyes widened beyond belief. "I…! I…!"

"I wondered if you would want something like this."

"I did! Thank you! But…how did you know-?!"

"I know you've been looking at onesies." Mickey scratched his jaw and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "But you can only accept this gift if you forgive me."

"Oh, I _seeeeeee_!" Sebastian said with a stupid smile. He sat down at his desk chair as the telephone downstairs stopped ringing. "Friendship by bribery, huh?"

Mickey pushed the backs of his hands under his jaws and melodramatically asked, "Would you have me any other way?"

"I wouldn't have you at all!"

Mickey sat up straighter. "Not even if I was the last man on Earth?"

"I'd demand a recount."

And there it was. That stupid, stupid joke that took both boys into hysterics. Sheer, frenzied laughter filled the room for a long, long while, a sound that had been absent for so, so long. Mickey fell back on the bed and even Sebastian joined him, dropping his often uncomfortable body near him. The bedsprings complained with the motion of his body momentarily. And very soon, Sebastian sat right back up, his new onesie in hand.

"Well, for what it's worth," Seb began, "thank you."

"You're very wel-…. Wait. What do you mean 'for what it's worth'?"

"Well, I didn't say I forgive you for making-"

"Of _COURSE_ , I'm forgiven!"

"Ohhhhh…." Seb stared at the ceiling. He watched the drywall patterns and even began to count the swipes there before his peripheral vision caught an ornery, smiling teenage face getting closer and closer to his…. "Get away from me!"

They laughed again as Sebastian inspected his new onesie. "I have to admit. This is-"

"Sebastian Alan Smythe!"

With wide eyes, both boys turned their heads towards the closed door, stunned by a woman's booming voice.

"Yeah?!" Sebastian yelled.

"What have we told you about this…this… _BOY_ calling you?!"

"W-who?" Seb asked.

" _YOU KNOW WHO!"_

"Mom! Who?!"

"This…this… _DISGUSTING_ boy who almost turned you into a flaming…!"

Mickey's head dropped. Sebastian's head almost did too.

"Mom," Sebastian began, standing up with hidden difficulty, "who called-?!"

"Dave!"

You would've thought a race had begun. Both boys' heads shot up so fast that they would've reached the finish line first. Sebastian scrambled for a reply, something to soothe the situation, something, _ANYTHING_ that would hide his surprise and outright fear.

But nothing came.

 _"I DON'T EVER WANT THAT BOY TO CALL HERE AGAIN! TELL HIM NO!"_

Sebastian swallowed. "Alright, mom! I will!"

With that, the boys heard clomping steps retreating away from them. Abruptly, Sebastian felt that all-too-common darting pain shooting down in his abdomen. He closed his eyes, took a few breaths, and the pain subsided.

They looked at anywhere but each other for a long moment. Finally, it was the ornery one who made eye contact, followed by the pregnant one. Predictably, Sebastian smirked.

"Fucking Republican parents."

He smiled again. Mickey didn't.

All of the immature, boyish joy whooshed, swept away by a wealthy storm of hate and volume. Sebastian reached down and scooped the onesie he carelessly threw under his bed. Mickey watched him gently stroke the print on the front and wipe away any dust collected. Slowly, the boys gathered themselves from that trauma only to be surprised by a familiar vibration.

Sebastian's cell phone was ringing.

Laboriously, he got off the bed and walked over to the desk. He picked it up and his eyes widened in surprise. Sebastian took the call.

"Kurt?"

Mickey's left eyebrow went up, his only reaction. Sebastian strolled back to the bed, plopping just a hair closer to Mickey.

"How are-?... Oh, I'm fine… Yes…. Yeah…. Y-yeah…"

Mickey's eyebrow raised even further.

"Relax, Kurt. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?... Well, yeah, that's true….." His head flipped towards Mickey and smiled. "Why yes. I've talked to him recently….. Yes, he's still an asshole but we're cool now."

Mickey rolled his eyes and let his back flop on the bed. Sebastian thought about playfully poking him in the ribs but held back.

"Yes….. Yes….. _YES_ , Kurt….."

Mickey placed his forearm across his forehead. But suddenly, Sebastian turned away from him and lowered his voice.

"Yes, I've heard from him too. Why do you ask?... Well, at the mall and…here…."

The once-ornery boy slowly turned his head towards Seb and quietly propped himself on his elbows, effectively getting closer to the pregnant boy.

"Why would I talk to him, Kurt? We don't really….. No! He's not!... Kurt, he's _NOT_!"

Mickey was now sitting up right beside Sebastian. But the pregnant boy turned further away and lowered his voice again.

"I don't know, Kurt…. I…" Seb glanced at Mickey and then right back away. "I _AM_ taking care of myself….. You know I am."

An enormous sigh escaped Mickey's mouth.

"If I hear from him, I'll…I'll talk to him." Mickey's jaw set on edge. "I will, Kurt. Look, I have to go….. I will…. I will thanks for calling Igottagonowseeya'"

Sebastian pulled the phone away from his ear and disconnected the call. And right at that very moment, that maddening, coursing pain shot down inside is belly. It was low and vastly more intense than before. It jolted his body and mind for a moment before it just as quickly, went away.

"What did he want?" Mickey asked with a low voice, head slightly down.

"He just wanted to…talk."

"When did you become a terrible liar, Seb?"

Seb. Mickey didn't call him Seb very often. That was _NOT_ a good sign.

Sebastian sighed. "He was just calling to check up on me."

Mickey's eyes bored into his. "He knows, doesn't he?"

Sebastian dropped his head a little and took a deep breath. He held it for a long moment and was about to get up. But that's when he felt Mickey's firm hand on his wrist.

"Don't walk away, Sebastian. Answer me. Kurt-?"

"Yes."

Mickey slowly let go of the wrist. "Why did you-?"

"I didn't. He just…figured it out."

"Smart kid."

"If you say so."

"And why wouldn't I? Kurt's cool. And apparently, very perceptive."

"He's a brat."

Mickey turned a little towards him. "He's also trying to be your friend."

He was all set to either get the Smythe Smirk, or some kind of carefully trained smart aleck remark. But instead, Sebastian simply lowered his head a little.

"I know…I know."

Mickey blinked. Twice. And then, he narrowed his eyes a little. "Did Kurt ask about…Dave?"

"Yeah."

"Is that…? Did you…?" Mickey quickly rubbed his hand over his face. "What did you tell him?"

"Mickey, you heard everything I said to him." And _THIS_ time, Sebastian did get up, walking towards the desk. He tossed his phone on it and promptly turned around. "He asked if I'd seen him and I told him I saw him at the mall and that we got a phone-"

"The mall?!" Mickey sat up impossibly straight. "You didn't tell me you saw him at the mall!"

"I did."

"When? Where? Where was I?"

"Ummm, I don't know. Not too-"

"When, Seb?"

The pregnant boy's eyes narrowed a little. "Why all the questio-…?" And then, that all too familiar Smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, this is too good."

"What?"

"This is just _TOO_ good!"

"What?!"

"You!" Sebastian exclaimed, now with a gorgeous, green-eyed smile on his face. "You are _JEALOUS_!"

Mickey leaped off the bed. "No, I'm not! I'm not!" He put his hands on his hips and looked incredibly angry or hurt or something. Sebastian's smile faltered just a bit. "I mean… I know how he… And you…" Sebastian firmly put his tongue in his cheek and looked away. Finally, Mickey returned his gaze to the pregnant boy with a resolve that shook them both. "I just remember how it ended."

Silence. Sheer, ugly, earth-flattening, heart-stopping silence filled the room. And they both knew and clearly remembered how Sebastian and Dave ended their…relationship or whatever it was that you'd call it.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Yes, of course I remember. I was there. I wrote the book." He slowly approached his best friend. "And if I were even _MORE_ dramatic than I already am," he came to a stop right in front of him, "I'd put it in some stupid TV show."

Mickey smiled. "Of course you would. And you'd get all the profits from it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! I'm a Smythe."

And there was that laughter again – the kind that solidifies all friendships. Mickey looked up at him, seeing just how skinny the boy was, except for his distended belly. And when Sebastian's laughter died down, he looked down at his best friend, the kind that anger you so easily and then don't hesitate to be there when you need them. If a stranger saw them, he'd probably think they were brothers.

"Mickey," Sebastian began, placing a hand on the seated boy's shoulder, "I'm not going to be easy to be around in the next few months."

Mickey opened his mouth.

"And if you say something like, 'well, why would that be any different?', I will have to slash all of the Dolce & Gobbana clothes in your closet."

Mickey shut his mouth.

"I'm glad you and Kurt are around. I'll need you and your support. _BOTH_ of you." And then, his countenance sobered. "Especially when it's time to tell Dave."

Minute tremors travelled through Mickey's body, but said nothing. "So, I think it's time for you-" In a flash, Sebastian's hand clasped his belly. He took a deep breath, held it, and continued. "For you to work with me-" Again, that darting pain silenced him. Mickey's eyebrows furrowed. Sebastian's eyes slammed shut and almost immediately reopened. "W-with me to get…to get…"

"Sebastian? Are you alrigh-? _SEEEEEEB_!"

It's a good thing Mickey played baseball when he was younger. Mickey caught Sebastian just before he crashed to the floor, unconscious.

.

 **AN: Uh... Oh...**

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but it was needed... Don't come after me with pitchforks! Lol I'm kidding. :)**

 **More to come... Stay tuned...If you have questions let me know. Until next time... Have a Nice Day! :) ILOVESMESOMELGEEX3**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

 **HI EVERYBODY! Just like I promised you ALL, this chapter is longer. And its a ROLLER COASTER RIDE of emotions. But we find out what happened with Sebastian...sort of. LOL!**

 **KDesai: thank you soooooo MUCH for ur kind reviews! THANK YOU! :)**

 **Now this chapter also deals with some homophobic hate. You've been warned! But its not that bad.**

 **Also Dr. Lechuga is back. Lol :)**

 **ENJOY! And please leave kind reviews! LOL! X3! X3!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 12**

Lights. Bright lights. Sparkling lights.

Pungent smells that almost hurt his nose.

Waves of white. A hard mattress. A small pillow.

And the noise. Oh dear God the noise. He could see three shapes near him but that God-awful noise! He couldn't understand what was said. The voice was female and was going way too fast. With a little head roll and several blinks, the screeching sound brought his senses back to reality…

"-sands and thousands of dollars to this hospital! And how _DARE_ you not tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"I can't, Mrs. Smythe." This voice was different. Masculine. Heavy Mexican accent. Somehow familiar. Despite his vision still being slightly blurred, Sebastian craned his neck to see Dr. Lechuga standing next to his mom. And someone else was there as well. Behind them was a man, silent as the grave.

"The hell you can!"

"Mrs. Smythe, HIPAA laws prevent me from discuss-"

"But he's a minor!"

"I know," Dr. Lechuga said, with patience straining in his voice. "I know. But even minors are protected by HIPAA laws. That's why I couldn't discuss this with you." And then, he voice lowered even further. "It would've been up to your son to discuss his…situation with you."

She looked down at Sebastian and darkly chuckled. "So, you're awake. My slut son is awake."

A flash of anger coursed through Sebastian. "Mo-!" And that's when a huge coughing fit hit him. Violent, desperate coughs consumed his body and a light blue, plastic cup was presented to him. Still coughing a little, he took the cup and looked up to see Dr. Lechuga, sadly smiling. Sebastian drank the water and it felt good on his parched tongue and throat. He wanted more.

Sebastian looked to the water container and extended his arm to reach it. Spots filled his vision and he shook his head a little. Dr. Lechuga took the cup from his hand and began to fill it. While Sebastian waited, he looked up towards the door. There was a window with white blinds covering it from top to bottom. But as he peered a little closer, he could've sworn he saw someone trying to look in, and then suddenly leave. It only concerned Sebastian for a moment until a second cup of water was in his face.

He greedily drank, even to the point of loudly swallowing and sucking the water in his mouth. And when he was done, he let the cup fall to his lap, watching little trickles of water fall on his hospital blanket.

"I'll bet you drank more than water that night."

"Mrs. Smythe!" Lechuga pleaded. "He's still not completely awake! Please give him time-"

"I'm awake." Sebastian grumbled. "I'm a-awake enou…enough to t-talk…now."

"I very much doubt it, Sebastian. You need more rest. You have more than yourself to think about…"

Mrs. Smythe nastily chuckled. "One in a million. One in a fucking million. One in a _FUCKING MILLION!"_

"Mrs. Smythe!" Lechuga yelled. "If you don't calm down _RIGHT_ now, I will have to have secur-!"

"It's alright, Doctor."

All three turned to see that it was Sebastian who said this. And that's when he realized that man behind them was his father – cold, stoic, angry.

Angry. Oh so angry.

"Dr. Lechuga?"

"Si? I mean, yes?"

"What happened?"

Dr. Lechuga turned his arrogant self and put on the face of The Expert. Corrine folded her arms defensively and Mr. Smythe remained a statue.

"It looks like you had," the doctor paused for a second and then reached into his pocket for his notebook, "a mild case of Preeclampsia."

"Um, what?"

"Preeclampsia. It's somewhat frequent in first time moth-" he cleared his throat, "first time anyone gestates. Quite often, it results in high blood pressure, but there is a small number of moth-…expecting people to uhhh," he checked his notebook again, "have a sudden drop in blood pressure. Which is what happened to you."

"So," Sebastian began, turning towards him and now sitting up, "that's what's been happening?"

"What do you mean, 'been happening'?"

"Well, I've been having these painful, shooting cramps lately." He paused and looked to his mother. But she simply stared back at him. He didn't even bother to look at his father. "It's been happening for about two weeks now. It starts below my sternum and travels down," he pulled his finger straight down his slightly extended belly, "until it reaches-"

"I think we know, Sebastian!" Everyone turned to see Corrine, eyes wide, nostrils flaring. And then, her voice lowered a little, "perhaps it's for the best."

"Mrs. Smythe," Lechuga calmly began, "IF there are any complications with this…p-pregnancy, he should get further treatment. And when he-"

"There's only one treatment choice I can think of."

Silence. A light flickered above them. In the corner of Seb's eye, he thought he saw movement again behind the blinds. For the very first time, the heart monitor beeped faster. And faster. And faster.

"Sebastian," Lechuga said, leaning down towards him, "stay calm. Preeclampsia is worsened by stress. And you can't-"

"Stress?!" Sebastian roared. The heart monitor could've exploded. "Oh, let me talk to you about stress! I'm a boy and _PREGNANT_!" The Smythes shook a little. "My parents just found out and want me to abort the kid. My friends try to help some but they can't! I have more homework than should be legal! I have awful pains that _KEEP ME UP AT NIGHT! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD THE OTHER GUY HE'S GONNA BE A FATHER! AND MY PARENTS FUCKING HATE-"_

Loud sirens blared from the heart monitor and somewhere in the distance, another alarm sounded. Dr. Lechuga reached into his pocket for a small walkie talkie. He pressed the button just as Sebastian collapsed back on the bed.

"Cancel Code Blue. Cancel Code Blue. Patient out of H-2 danger. Repeat – cancel Code Blue."

Lechuga put the phone back in his pocket and leaned down towards him. "Are you gonna stay calm now, Sebastian?"

A long moment passed. The boy noticed that the Hispanic doctor was probably attractive when he was younger…until doctor arrogance killed his looks.

No muy guapo, Sebastian thought.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance I could be misdiagnosed?"

Lechuga bolted upright. "I don't think so." He headed towards the door. "If you want a second opinion, get an obstetrician." He left. The door was flung open but it ever so slowly closed. Sebastian was almost afraid of the door coming to a close because that would mean he'd be alone with his parents.

And all too quickly, the door shut with a little 'clink'.

Sebastian took his eyes off the door and looked at his mother. Corrine took _HER_ eyes away and looked at him.

Beep…beep…beep…beep…..

At least it was a steady, interrupting noise, which happened to be the only source of sound in the entire hospital room. In the corner of Sebastian's eye, someone _AGAIN_ seemed to be trying their damndest to look in. And then, they vanished. Again. But Sebastian had bigger problems to deal with right then.

"So." Corrine coldly said.

"So." Sebastian echoed.

Mr. Smythe could've posed for the statue of David. He hadn't moved a muscle or said a word. He just angrily stared at his son.

 _Beep…..ep….…..beep….…beep….._

The heart monitor proved that Sebastian was surprisingly calm. This fact seemed to infuriate his mother.

"Who knew," she began pacing away from him, "that we had such a slut for a son?"

"Mom, stop."

"Oh no." She turned around, near the far wall. "You don't tell me what to do, boy. That is," she took careful steps towards him, " _IF_ you're a boy."

"So…." Sebastian rubbed his hands together, "now you know."

"I know."

"Sooooo…..?"

She came to a stop near the foot of the bed and leaned forward with a so, so cruel smile. "You're getting an abortion, son."

" _NO_! No, no, no! I won't do it!"

"If you don't get one here," she began fixing her hair a little, "we'll _ARRANGE_ one for you."

When a villain is trying to say something without saying it, you always have to read between the lines. And Sebastian clearly figured out that one day, he'd wake up from being roofied – and no longer pregnant.

"That will _NOT_ happen… _MOTHER_!"

"Well," she looked towards her husband, "then you have two options, Sebastian."

"Oh? And what are-?"

"You take that…disgusting thing out of your body, or you leave our house…and our money."

"I never needed your money."

"Ohhhhhh Sebastian. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian. You're soooooo young. What do _YOU_ know of the real world and money? What will you do when you're out of money and you're going through garbage cans-?"

"I won't get an abortion, mother."

She looked down at her carefully manicured hands. "Well…then it's time to go, isn't it dear?" She looked over at her husband. He didn't move or say a word. But years of marriage taught her how to read a partner's body language and she knew his answer.

"Let's go, dear." She turned towards the door with Mr. Smythe following. "Oh! And Sebastian?" The pregnant boy looked up at them. "You know that new AIDS condition growing inside your body?" Exploding anger filled Sebastian's insides. "It'll get hungry…when you're out on the streets."

She opened the door and left. But Mr. Smythe remained, his back to his son.

"You're out of our lives forever." And then, he half turned back to his only child. "I wish you were never, ever, _EVER_ , born."

He left. And right when the door closed, Sebastian fell forward on the bed. One hand was on his belly and the other was covering his eyes. He was alone – alone in a cruel, cruel world that could easily consume him. Tears exploded out of his eyes and his wails grew in volume.

That's when he felt a comforting arm across his back. Surprised, he looked up, hoping it was his mother, returned to apologize, to hold him like she did when he was young. But instead, he got the shock of his life.

David Karofsky.

"David!" Sebastian exclaimed, sitting up. He felt Dave's hand slowly slide along his back and off. "W-what are you doing here?" Sebastian quickly wiped tears away from his eyes.

"I got a call that you were in the hospital." Dave calmly replied. "I got here as soon as I could. But…"

"But?"

"Well…you, your parents, and that strange doctor seemed to be…arguing."

"That was you?!"

Dave half smiled, still standing by the bed. "Yeah, that was me."

Sebastian chuckled out loud. "You little stalker!" And without a second's thought, he reached for Dave's hand. And when he made contact, Dave jumped a little but then tried his best to relax into it. Sebastian's smile faded and he pulled his hand back to his lap. Deftly, he grabbed an unused pillow and covered his baby bump.

"I see," Sebastian began, a little harshly, "that you're still nervous when I try to hold your hand."

"I'm getting better, Seb." Dave quietly began. "I just need time."

"Time… Oh yes. Time. Don't we all need time…"

Dave's eyes narrowed a bit. Sebastian seemed a little pale and looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Dave subtly shrugged and grabbed a nearby chair, sitting down. He removed his McKinley letterman jacket and put it on the back of the chair. He didn't notice Sebastian watching him do this.

When that was complete, Dave scooted closer to the bed, the guiderails almost at eye level. He glanced at the heart monitor and followed the cord to the device on Sebastian's index finger. Then, his eyes drifted down to the pillow over Seb's abdomen.

"Do you…?" Dave began. Sebastian looked over at him. "Do you have…stomach problems?"

The pregnant boy subtly chuckled. "You could say that."

"What did the doctor say?"

"What? Just now?"

"Yeah."

Indeed. What _DID_ the doctor say? What could Sebastian tell him? Should he tell him The Truth?

"He said that I need rest." Dave's eyes narrowed again. "And more tests. Probably from an obste-, I mean a specialist."

"But…I heard you passed out."

"Yeah."

"Stomach problems make you pass out?"

"They do with me."

Sebastian protectively placed his other hand over the pillow.

"Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see?"

"See what?"

"Your…stomach a-area."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts and I don't want anyone touching it unless they have to. Or they have an M.D. on their shirt."

Dave partially smiled. "I could write 'M.D.' on my shirt."

"Shut up."

"There it is!" Dave exclaimed, smiling. "There's that snarky Smythe side!"

Smythe. That word, that _ONE_ word, quickly removed Sebastian's smile on his face. Dave quickly and easily figured it out.

"I'm sorry your parents were so awful to you."

"'Awful' isn't the word…"

Dave sympathetically looked at Seb and almost reached for one of his hands. But, of course, he held back, hating himself for it.

"Then, what would be the word?"

A shadow crossed beyond the blinds and came to a stop near the room's door.

"Cruel."

"Cruel?!"

"Yeah."

"But…why?! You're sick! And in the hospital!" Dave stood up, towering over the suddenly frail boy. "Seb, something else is going on. What is it?"

Sebastian, still lying down and holding the pillow over his stomach, looked him in the eye.

"Why do you care?" He softly asked. "I mean, we're not exactly frien-"

"I still…!"

Neither boy said another word. Had they been a bit more aware, they would've heard a sigh from the other side of the door. Suddenly, the very same door opened and Mickey blasted into the room! Completely caught off guard, Seb looked towards him while Dave took a step away. But Seb saw that Dave was partially in front of him.

"Mickey! What the hell is going on?!"

Dave took a couple of steps aside, allowing Sebastian's friend to be near him.

"Your parents, man!" Mickey exclaimed, coming to a stop exactly where Dave was a few seconds ago. "Your parents tried to _BLOCK_ us from coming to see you!"

"Us?"

Dave asked. "What do you mean by 'us'?"

And as if on cue, Blaine and Kurt entered the room, angry expressions on their faces.

"What in sam hell," Sebastian asked, propping himself up on his elbows, "is going on here?!"

"Your parents!" Mickey and Blaine and Kurt said in unison. It would've been comical in any other situation. Of course, Dave had to hide a smirk.

"Well, if that's the case," Seb began, then turning towards Dave, "how did YOU get in here? And just what exactly did my parents do?!"

"I just hung around," Dave quietly said, "until they walked down the hall towards the Nurse's Station."

"The Nurse's Station!" Mickey exclaimed, angling his whole body towards Seb, "They were the ones who told me."

"Told you what?" Sebastian asked.

"They told us too." Kurt offered. "I couldn't believe it."

"I know!" Blaine said. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"But did you see that one orderly?" Kurt asked. "The one in purple."

"Oh yeah!" Blaine said. "He kept flirting with us-"

" _GUYS_!"

Everyone turned to Sebastian. He was so exasperated by this insane conversation that he didn't even notice the pillow covering his belly fell to the side.

"What did my parents do?!"

Mickey quickly put the pillow back on Sebastian's abdomen. When it was placed, Seb looked up at Mickey and nodded. A look of relief passed between them and the pregnant boy looked to the three of them for answers.

Of course, Dave saw all of what just happened.

"Your parents…" Mickey began, but halted.

"I swear to God…if any of you say 'your parents' again, I'm gonna have to bitch slap all of you…except Dave."

Mickey shook for just a second before he said, "Your…! OK. Here's what happened. When I arrived at the Nurse's Station, I was told that…Mr. and Mrs. Smythe wouldn't allow 'sexual deviants' into your room."

The happy, boyish energy in the room completely vanished. Sebastian let his elbows drop and collapsed back on the bed. Dave watched him carefully while the other three complied with their horrible story.

"Us too!" Blaine angrily said. "We were told that we were on a 'sexual deviant' list and couldn't see you, Seb!" He faced Kurt and more shocking conversations were revealed. Mickey turned around from his spot and chimed in.

The three of them couldn't believe what happened to them. There was comfort in numbers and it was nice to see three of them coping with their surprise and anger.

Meanwhile, Sebastian's head fell to his left, away from them. He too was shocked and angry, but his was from a different point of view. His parents, his _PARENTS_ , the ones who were supposed to comfort, protect, and love him now easily placed him in a 'sexual deviant' category.

Slowly, painfully, he turned his head back forward and was greeted with Dave's sympathetic face, partially smiling in support. It almost brought tears to Sebastian's eyes and Dave's eyes were glossy. They stared at each other with support and kindness. Painful memories haunted them and they just wanted it all to stop. But it couldn't. And Seb and Dave might as well have been alone together.

Finally, the other three stopped talking. Mickey had turned back around, quickly noticing the change in Sebastian. Immediately concerned, he threw a quick glance to Dave and then right back to the pregnant boy.

"You gotta get better and get outta here." Mickey said. He placed a supportive hand on Seb's shoulder and generated an incredibly kind smile.

"Thank you all." Sebastian quietly yet firmly said. "I mean it. Thank you _ALL_."

One by one, he looked at Dave's sympathetic face, Mickey's support, Kurt's empathy, and Blaine's…

Abruptly, Blaine was just quietly staring at him. There was something odd in Blaine's quiet stare that was unsettling.

The energy in the room shifted too quickly for Seb to deal with. He just stared at the ceiling, his mind shutting down, his receptors overloaded. Dave just watched him protectively, while the others watched with sympathy. But gradually, the room got to be uncomfortable for Dave. They were nice guys, but they weren't exactly close with him yet. He decided it was time to leave.

"Sebastian?" Dave quietly asked, killing the silence in the room.

He looked over at Dave. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna take off."

Sebastian blinked at him. Twice. "Th-thanks for comin'."

"Of course."

And then, Dave took a couple of steps towards him as Mickey backpedaled out of his way. The jock firmly clasped Sebastian on the shoulder and eyes met. So much incredible support and compassion flowed between them and they didn't care who knew. Sebastian even produced an awkward version of the Smythe Smirk. Dave chuckled.

"Keep me posted." Dave whispered.

"I…I w-will."

One more gentle squeeze and Dave winked. Sebastian smiled. And then, the bigger boy turned towards Mickey.

"Thanks, Mickey." The other boy said nothing. "F-for calling me and telling me about Sebastian."

Mickey nodded and Sebastian stared at him with a mixture of emotions – wonder, anger, surprise, and finally, more anger.

Dave nodded to the others, and whisked out of the room. The door took its good, ol' sweet time closing. But finally, it did.

The others turned toward Sebastian. Mickey resumed his previous place and Kurt approached him too. Only Blaine remained where he was, just dispassionately staring at him. Sebastian looked at him.

"You know, don't you?" Seb asked. Blaine nodded. "Ohhhhhh, _KURRRRT_!"

"I had to, Sebastian!" Kurt wailed. "I mean, we have no secrets between us! And I thought he could also help." He took a step towards the pregnant boy. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Sebastian took this all in and then looked at Mickey.

"Kurt might be right, you know." He contributed.

Suddenly, a nurse came in with a metal clipboard. All of the boys took a few steps back. Abruptly, she walked up to him and removed the heart monitor from his finger and then shut it off. Then, she walked over to his closet, grabbed his clothes and flung them on the bed.

"Mr. Smythe?" she harshly asked. Sebastian nodded. "Your parents were very insistent that they would not pay for your hospital stay. They…" Her lips were pursed and she couldn't look at him. "They insist that you 'get the hell out of here'. As soon as possible."

And there it was. The final nail in the coffin. His parents cut him out of their house and out of their lives. It was official.

Sebastian had no parents. Sebastian was homeless. Sebastian was pregnant. Sebastian had…nothing.

 **.**

 **AN: Oh man...Poor Sebastian. :(**

 **Thank God for friends right?**

 **What do you think of Dave here? Is he a friend? I know some of you wanted more interaction with him and Sebastian. So I hope this makes you guys happy. :)**

 **Let me know what you all think. I'd love to hear from you guys. :)**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **More to come... Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: HI EVERYBODY!**

 **I'm back to this story! Thank you soooo much KDesai and Dawofmorning for your wonderful, lovely reviews.**

 **Now this chapter is kind of short. But don't worry. I know what I'm doing. LOL!**

 **I split this up into two parts.**

 **Now if you LOVE The Warblers, be warned you WONT like them here. They are complete assholes. I really like them but I decided to make them villians. If this bothers you, you have been warned.**

 **Here we see what happened to Sebastian after his parents basically disowned him.**

 **ENJOY! Please review. Please be kind. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 13**

State Route 309. Market St. High St. North St. (not too far from Scandals). Back to High St. somehow. Findlay Rd.

Sebastian lost track of the road signs in downtown Lima. He was probably not remembering them in order since unceremoniously being kicked out of Memorial Hospital. Nevertheless, he just stared off into the distance as Blaine aimlessly drove.

He could feel their eyes on him – Mickey, Blaine, even Kurt. Sebastian wondered if he missed Dave.

Then again, he wondered if he'd ever feel again.

"I told you mom," Mickey blared into his phone, "this is _IMPORTANT_ to me! He needs a place to stay!…. No, he doesn't have any other relatives….. What?! Well, maybe I just won't come home tonight!"

And that was it. He closed his phone, put it in his pocket, and covered his hand with his eyes.

"I take it," Blaine said, turning on Baxter St, "that she said no."

"Well done, genius!"

Blaine looked at him with concern in his eyes and when Mickey saw that, he relented.

"'I'm sorry. She said she doesn't care if he's a –!" Mickey lowered his voice a little bit, "She said she doesn't care if he's a one in a million pregnant boy or a girl, she doesn't want you living there because she thinks you'll be a 'bad influence' and 'generate a toxic environment.'" Mickey half-assed punched the dashboard. "Fucking bitch."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian." Kurt sympathetically said. Sebastian looked at him sideways and nodded.

"Why not my place?" Blaine surprisingly said. Kurt sat straight up and Sebastian couldn't help but notice. Mickey even turned around from the front passenger seat and looked at Kurt before turning back around.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Sebastian limply said.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Blaine glanced out the window a little, turning back onto State Route 309. "Look, my parents won't care. They're hardly home anyway. There's plenty of room and you could still go to school." He almost kicked himself in the teeth right when he said that. Everyone glanced at each other, unwilling and unable to address the elephant in the room – that they hoped Sebastian's parents wouldn't kick him out of Dalton.

"Well…" Sebastian drawled out.

Meanwhile, Kurt looked out the window. "It's your best option, Sebastian." He turned and flashed that winning Kurt Hummel smile. "I say go for it."

"You can't be serious."

"Deadly."

"Really?"

"Really."

The other two boys watched the exchange curiously as a drizzle of rain forced Blaine to turn on the windshield wipers. And just as he crossed the railroad tracks on Market St, Sebastian spoke.

"Thank you, Kurt."

It was out. It was one of the very first, genuine phrases that would come out of Sebastian Smythe's mouth. Chances are, it wouldn't be the last but they would be few and far between. Kurt nodded and looked back out the window.

"Alright Blaine. I'll stay with you. And…thank you too."

"You're welcome, Sebastian."

Blaine purposefully didn't look in the rearview mirror at his boyfriend Kurt. He was too afraid of what he would see.

.

Living with Blaine wasn't too bad. He always seemed to have a well-stocked kitchen (and fantastic meals), housework was a breeze, and he only briefly met Blaine's parents. At least they cared for their son in their own way. And Kurt seemed to be over lot. Sebastian had to wonder if he was over more often since he moved in, but he had bigger fish to fry.

Besides that, his occasional pain hadn't gone away. He began to think that that doctor really did misdiagnose him. But he couldn't do anything about that at the moment. That is, unless, he found a job that had health insurance.

Not really knowing anything about the world of employment, he simply went down to his local Speedway gas station and applied for a job. His good looks must've helped him – he was hired on the spot. Either that or they desperately needed the help. He hoped it was because of the latter.

It was.

Work at Speedway was miserable. He was slow on the cash register, his aching back and joints thanks to the little one in his abdomen, made moving and unloading boxes difficult. Customers complained of his lack of speed and his manager was often berating him.

Not to mention that he was still surprisingly enrolled at Dalton. He couldn't understand this one. Perhaps his parents had paid for the rest of the school year and it was non-refundable. The Smythe parents never walk away from equity. Who would?

So, weeks passed like this – Sebastian struggled both at school, work, and schoolwork. Only at Blaine's house, where he could relax into his own peaceful world did he have time to be himself. Sometimes he joined Blaine watching this musical or going with him and Kurt to that movie.

And then there was Mickey. Ever the good friend, he helped Sebastian in ways the pregnant boy probably didn't know. This would've ordinarily been a good thing if there was _SOME_ way he could repay him. But just being with him was good enough, evidently.

But there was a growing concern with Sebastian. And it wasn't the life forming in his body, although he did have to get a uniform two sizes bigger. It wasn't everything that was going on that was already in his life. This was something new. Something that he was totally blindsided by.

The Warblers.

As he practiced with them, Sebastian began to notice little looks in his directions from everyone. Or practically everyone. Whenever Sebastian was supposed to twirl, he always seemed a half-step behind. Once in a while, he got an annoyed look for a couple of them. Mickey was clueless – he hadn't heard a thing about what was going on.

And that troubled Sebastian worst of all.

So, on a Tuesday afternoon, he and Mickey walked into the Warbler rehearsal room like any other ordinary day. And when they pushed the doors open, frowns filled their faces. In front of them, nearly every Warbler was gathered in front of them like a Tribunal. Faces from left to right either stared or glared at him. Some had defensive postures and still others wouldn't even look at him. Sebastian and Mickey had a bad feeling about this and Sebastian possibly felt the baby kick.

"Sebastian." The ringleader called out. "We need to talk to you."

"What do you want, Justin?"

"We want answers." Somebody to the right answered. Others nodded and grunted their assent.

"Well," Sebastian began, twirling a finger near his hair, "I'm 5'9", I'm 110 pounds, I like windsurfing, parasailing, reading the Bible, and men who aren't afraid to cry."

Mickey stifled a laugh and Sebastian simply smirked.

"This isn't funny, Smythe!" Someone on the left yelled. "We've had it with you."

Justin waved him down and Mickey and Sebastian stilled.

"Sebastian," Justin began, "I'm hearing reports that you're often late for rehearsal, that you can't get the dance steps right or are a half-step behind, you seem to want to leave early, you leave like every ten minutes to use the restroom, you're surly and downright rude not only to this Council, but to your brothers in the Warblers. Plus, you don't have your pitch right when you sing and you're either flat or flatter, and to top it all off-"

"I'm pregnant."

Every single head turned in the room, including Mickey's. Murmurs quickly filled the room, along with questions like, 'is that possible?' and 'what the hell?'. Rude boys stared at his abdomen and Mickey hatefully glared at every single one of the Warblers, one by one.

"Really?" Justin coldly asked.

"Yes. Really." Sebastian whispered.

"Why didn't you say-?"

"And just how would I have, Justin?! The doctor said that the chances of a BOY getting pregnant are one in a million. Wish I would've thought to play the lottery!"

Brain-freezing, time-paralyzing silence filled the room. Boys looked at either Justin or Sebastian like a pinball machine. Meanwhile, Mickey now refused to look at anyone else but his close, pregnant friend.

"I see." Justin matter-of-factly said. "Well! This is news, boys. Yes, this is news indeed." Sebastian watched him with daggers coming out of his eyes while Justin simply looked smarmy.

Finally, Justin looked to the right side of the Council and then the left. He didn't even say a word to anyone and no one else did either.

"Looks like it's unanimous." Justin announced. Sebastian closed his eyes and waited for what he knew, he absolutely knew would come. And then, it did.

"Sebastian Smythe, you are no longer a member of the Warblers."

"What?!" Mickey roared.

"It's OK, Mickey." Sebastian quietly said.

"The hell it is!"

"It really is, OK. Besides, why would I want to remain where…I'm not happy." Mickey narrowed his eyes and heavily suspected Sebastian was lying. But his rage wouldn't let him process this information. Instead, Mickey marched out of the room, blasting the doors wide open.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Sebastian muttered.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Justin said. "It would…tarnish our fine tradition."

Sebastian pursed his lips together and left. And just as he left, Mickey exploded back in!

"Now listen here you rich, spoiled, baboon-assed motherfuckers! It must be nice to have allllllll the fucking answers in the world. But you just kicked him out of the one thing, the _ONE_ thing that made him happy. And you _TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HIM!_ You should be ashamed of yourselves and I want nothing to do with the _FUCKING WARBLERS!"_

Mickey wildly left, following Sebastian down the hall. And Justin merely made notes in the logbook.

"Well, gentlemen. Let's rehearse."

 **AN: I love Mickey! :)**

 **Poor Sebastian... Poor guy can't catch a break can he? What do you guys think of what Blaine did? If you have questions, let me know. Part two coming soon. Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: AN: Hi Everyone! :)**

 **First off I AM SO SORRY this took FOREVER to post. A month in fact, YIKES! I am so sorry. Those of you that have been asking where the hell I am, thank you for your patience. lol!**

 **I gave this story a break because I am currently working on other stories as well. I will NEVER abandon this one. I promise. Thank you for being so understanding. :)**

 **Thank you to the new followers, favorites and reviews! :)**

 **Here we are with Sebastian, Blaine, Mickey and some of Dave. Starts where last chapter ended. This poor kid, he's a pregnant teen, parents kicked him and he got thrown out of the Warblers... He needs a hug. And things get more intense.**

 **I'll shut up now and let you read. Lol**

 **Song is "Immortal" by Evanescence. I don't own anything. I wish. Lol**

 **There's also a line from a Jay-Z song here too. Don't own that either.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 14**

What are you gonna do now, Seb?"

Mickey and Sebastian were walking towards the Dalton Academy front entrance. It was a warm day and their double-breasted blazers were a bit stifling. Neither could wait until they got in the entrance. Fellow students around them were in a hurry to get inside as well.

"I guess… I don't really know." Sebastian answered.

"Well, how's living with Blaine going?"

"It's fine. He's a really sweet guy and he and I get along."

"How about his parents?" Mickey asked, swatting a fly away from his head.

"They're fine. Haven't seen them much. One of their butlers is kinda cute."

Sebastian smiled up at him, but Mickey wasn't fooled. He also wasn't quite sure why that comment bothered him either.

"Well, you gotta do somethin' Seb. I mean," he swiped his ID on the electronic door of the main campus building, "you can't stay at Blaine's forever."

"I know."

Then, Seb swiped his ID but nothing happened. He swiped it again and his eyebrows furrowed. Mickey watched the whole exchange from his vantage point as other students easily got inside. But Sebastian's badge wouldn't work.

"Huh. Must be screwed up somehow. Can you let me in?"

"Sure."

Mickey held the door open and Sebastian entered. Instantly, cool air hit them and it was a relief to their bodies. And when they got to the inside door, there were three employees from Dalton to greet them.

"Mr. Smythe?" a pretty young woman asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you come with me please?"

She waved her arm in the direction for Sebastian to go and he began to follow. But when Mickey started to come with him, Seb came to a stop.

"I got this."

"So?" Mickey argued. "Something's up and I wanna help."

"I got this." Sebastian repeated.

"But Seb! You don't-!"

"Just go to class. I'll see you soon." Mickey didn't move. "Go." The other boy _STILL_ didn't move. "Just _GO_! I'll catch up later."

Mickey glared at the Dalton personnel – a secretary, some administrative official, and a security guard. Then, he looked back at the smiling, patient, pregnant boy in front of him and relented.

"Alriiiiiight! But you owe me, Smythe!"

"I always do!"

Mickey finally allowed himself to smile. Then, he turned around and strolled down the hall. And when he turned back around, Sebastian was being led into the school's main office. He didn't like this one bit.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was escorted by the security guard into the main office. It was a standard room with computers and telephones and people who thought they were hard at work. They glanced up and when they saw Sebastian's face, they all just stared. Seb found it unnerving but played along anyway. He was escorted into a smaller office and was offered a chance to sit down.

"I'm fine." Sebastian suspiciously said. "What's up?"

"Well," the secretary said, "first of all, my name is Miss Collins. And this is Officer Martin. And this other person is-"

"Spare me!" Seb said with an angry sigh. "Just what is going on-?"

"You've been released, Mr. Smythe."

Cold, brain-freezing, heart-clenching, wide-eyed shock smashed his senses. How had he not seen this coming? He didn't clearly know what her statement meant. But he also found he couldn't formulate any words. So, she continued.

"Your parents," Miss Collins said, "have requested a refund of your tuition. I'm sorry, Mr. Smythe. You are to turn in your uniform as soon as possible and your student ID. And when that-"

Suddenly, Sebastian began to undress!

"Mr. Smythe!" Collins roared. "You can wait until you get home!"

 _"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING HOME!"_

Ms. Collins closed her eyes, glanced at the guard, and then back to Sebastian. "I can't speak to that. All I can say is that you are no longer a student here at Dalton Academy. And your parents-"

"Can go fuck themselves!"

"Mr. Smythe! If you continue to be a problem-"

"And I'm sure my parents will roll _MY_ tuition refund into a very sound investment." Then, he glared at the security guard. "And let me guess? You're here to escort me out of the building so I don't cause any problems?"

"Well…" he said.

"Fine! I hated this fucking school anyway! It was just a bunch of snobby brats who wanted to bang each other more than _DO_ something with their rich, bitch lives! Who needs this fucking place?!"

Then, he stormed out of the room. He could feel the security guard's presence behind him. Just before Seb reached the doors, he removed his student ID and dropped it on the floor. Then, he removed his double-breasted Dalton blazer, his badge of honor and protection that really wasn't, and also dropped it, nearly on top of the ID.

 _"DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS, YOU FUCKING MORONS!"_

Then, Sebastian left. The hot day greeted him, a harsh reminder of how life could be so, so cruel and hateful. He squinted into the sun and wished he had his $400 sunglasses with him. But he couldn't find them. Instead, he nearly tripped on the uneven sidewalk outside and marched back to Blaine's house.

.

By the time Sebastian got back to Blaine's house, he was almost out of breath. The heat outside seemed to increase tremendously when it really didn't. As he crossed the threshold of the cool, sterile house, he could've collapsed right there. Hand on his abdomen, he soothed the pain that suddenly started and crossed through the foyer. And when he got into the living room, he crashed on the couch.

And then the tears came. Over and over, the soul-crushing tears of solid defeat in a world that didn't want him anymore. Or, at least, that's how it felt to him.

Sebastian rolled on his side and couldn't think. Instead, he just wiped his eyes with one hand and stroked his belly with the other. He stared at nothing in particular and wondered how the word would get out at Dalton about his release.

He squinted his eyes and shoved his face into the soft cushions. He forgot about his cell phone and texts and $400 sunglasses and the Warblers and anything else he thought was important.

Or, at least, he tried to.

.

 **I'm so tired of being here**

 **Suppressed by all my childish fears**

 **And if you have to leave**

 **I wish that you would just leave**

 **'Cause your presence still lingers here**

 **And it won't leave me alone**

.

He could no longer sing. Sebastian's voice wavered and couldn't hold the pitch of the painful ballad any longer. More and more tears fell and he slammed into one of the deepest forms of despair anyone can. For all his bravado in front of the Dalton administration, he really was just a scared boy who didn't know what to do. He was so lost. So anguished.

So, Sebastian just lied there. He might've fallen asleep. He might've just stared at the wall. The baby probably kicked. And then, there was the rest of his reality that just didn't matter.

.

"Sebastian? Are you here?"

"Yeahhhh…" he sleepily answered. He wiped his eyes and sat up. It was the first time he'd sat up since he got home from Dalton and he immediately needed the toilet. But Blaine came rushing in. He looked worried and walked up to the poor kid.

"Are you OK?"

"Not really."

Blaine went to put his arms around him, but Sebastian stopped him.

"I mean, I have to use the restroom."

Blaine looked confused and then half-smiled. "Go, you little shit."

The pregnant boy laughed and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned and Blaine had two glasses of Coca-cola on the ready.

"Here." Blaine said, offering the Coke. "There's nothing in this world that can't be fixed without caffeine."

"Gee thanks." Seb said. He took the glass and sat down near him, but didn't drink any. Blaine did, though.

"So," Sebastian said, "how was your day at school today, son?"

"Shut it, Seb."

"I just wondered how-?"

"You wondered nothing. I know…" Blaine took a deep breath, "I heard what happened."

"Oh, I'm sure word got out fast!"

"Sebastian, are you really OK?"

He patronizingly looked at his dark-haired friend and sadly smiled. "I will be. Thanks. And besides, I could use the free time. I've always wanted to try new things in my life. And now I have the free time to do it. I could check out online shopping or Mormonism or fishing, even though the bait is always really gross and you always have to check if you have that dumb license-"

"Seb!"

The pregnant boy realized he wasn't getting anywhere but played dumb anyway. "Yes?"

"Just…" Blaine exhaled, scratching his hair, "what are you going to do?"

"It's funny," Sebastian said, his voice faintly far away, "Mickey asked me that same question this morning. But we didn't know yet my parents had…"

"Well, I have an idea."

Sebastian brightened just a little. "Oh?"

"Yeah! Enroll at McKinley."

"Absolutely not."

"But you could-"

"Absolutely not."

"You can't go without graduat-"

"Absolutely not."

"Dave could help!"

Silence. Seb looked at him. Just that word, that one name that sent Seb down memory lane was not appreciated and he couldn't stand thinking about it any longer. Sebastian suddenly got up and began pacing in the room. His hand automatically went to his abdomen as he walked. Blaine noticed.

"Dave should know, too."

"Well," Seb said with a snark to his voice, "I really do got ninety-nine problems but the bitch ain't one!"

"Goddammit, Sebastian!" Blaine said, standing up. "You can't get through life like this! You have to do this! And…" he lowered his voice, "I think it would do you some good to go to a public school. You're smart and heading places. And not only that," he took a step closer to the suddenly struggling pregnant boy, "but you can have great support in… _OUR_ friends there. Including Dave."

"Our…friends?" Sebastian shyly asked.

Blaine relented. "Yes, Sebastian. Our friends. They care for you. I do too. And frankly, I don't know how much more I can take of you being here and not in school. You have to know that you're special, Seb. And not just because," he pointed to Sebastian's belly, "of your pregnancy. It's because of you. We as gay men can't be defined by others. We have to find our own happiness and be doomed by it!"

Sebastian chuckled. "What greeting card did you get that from?" When Blaine simply glared at him, Seb stopped talking. He had to admit that he couldn't just be a Kato Kaelin the rest of his life. Sebastian had dreams too and he knew he had to return to school. Getting a degree would open doors to him.

And then, there was Dave. The big boy confounded Seb and he didn't know how he would approach him. But he knew he had to come up with something because one of the worst feelings in the world is when a close friend is 100%, absolutely, certainly right.

"At least McKinley has New Directions…" Seb softly said.

"That's right they do. And they'd welcome you. You have a great tenor voice. And you would fit in for as long as…your body holds out."

"McKinley doesn't have a Zero Tolerance Bullying policy."

"I know." Blaine said, placing a comforting hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "But at least you won't be alone. You'll be able to have a community that WILL care about you. More than the Warblers ever could! And not only that…" Blaine lowered his voice to a passionate level. "You need to make this right with Dave."

Blaine could see and feel the conflict in the poor guy. He knew he could do something more but it didn't hit him until it was almost too late.

"Besides," Blaine suddenly said, jolting Seb to his senses, "Kurt and I will be at McKinley with you. And you can't be home schooled. And," Blaine grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I KNOW how much you loooove Kurt."

Sebastian scoffed. "That little herpes sore?"

Blaine laughed! "Ummm, no. Kurt! And believe it or not, we both care about you. So, what do you say? Will you be a McKinley Titan tomorrow?"

Sebastian took a moment to look at him. Blaine had the smile of an oily salesman but Seb knew his heart was genuine. And Sebastian had tolerated Kurt before and even sought his advice. There was something so good yet so hesitant about this idea and Sebastian needed to think about his future and his child.

And Dave.

So, Sebastian finally did what he knew was right. He barely gave it a second thought. It was a conclusion that he knew would have to happen and he would just have to accept it. Blaine would too. And Kurt. And Dave. And Dave. And Dave…

"Yes."

Blaine smiled. He grinned like a boy on Christmas morning and Sebastian couldn't help but smile back.

"Besides," Seb began, "home schooling is soooo ghetto!"

More laughter sang throughout the house. And that's when they realized just how happy they really were.

.

 _ **Wish I was thr w/ u**_

 _ **Parents r pricks**_

 _ **Good luck!**_

The text from Mickey was simple and Sebastian was amazed he could still get them. His parents didn't cut him off his cell phone plan yet and he was darkly grateful. A wry smile crept on his face as he walked up the steps of McKinley High School. It was a weird experience for him to be going to school in street clothes. In fact, the clothes were a little too loose for his comfort, thanks to the growing child inside him. The Dalton uniform had become second nature to him and he oddly missed it. Nevertheless, he walked to the school office, received his schedule, and acted like 'the new kid' at school.

He found his classes easily enough. Of course, Sebastian was about a year ahead of the others in his class. Private schools always taught at a faster, more efficient rate and Seb wondered if he'd get bored there.

True to Blaine's word, the others in New Directions were kind to Sebastian. They understood and were very sympathetic. He was especially surprised when Kurt turned out to be one of the most compassionate of them all. Maybe he was wrong about Kurt.

And then, just before lunch period, he saw him. Sebastian was rounding a corner near the science wing when he saw Dave come around the other corner. Dave was wearing his usual letterman jacket and smiling at his friends. But when their eyes met, there was something totally unexpected flowing between them.

Passion.

Seb half-smiled and even partially winked. Dave was too stunned to do or say anything. So, the pregnant boy simply nodded to him and went to the cafeteria. After all, what more could be said?

.

 **AN: Well, would you look at that... Things might be FINALLY looking up for Sebastian and Dave after all. ;). Maybe?**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Did you like the song used here? What are your predictions for next chapter? I'm not guaranteeing anything but I'll TRY to update as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you all for reading. :)**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE you guys have shown me! Much love! :)**

 **Thank you to my support. :)**

 **Thank you KDesai for reviewing last chapter. Your reviews always make me smile. :)**

 **On to the story- Here we are and some time has passed. Sebastian is now 9 weeks pregnant.**

 **A lot happens here. I am not going to spoil it. Quinn is introduced here. There are a couple lines from Season 3 used here. See if you can spot them. :D**

 **First song is "Running Up That Hill" by Kate Bush**

 **The second song is "I Love to Laugh" from the Mary Poppins movie soundtrack. I don't own either song.**

 **If you have questions, let me know. Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a nice day!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 15**

To say that Sebastian Smythe would ever admit that Blaine was right, well, that just wouldn't do. Nevertheless, Sebastian adjusted to life at McKinley rather well. It didn't take him very long to memorize his class schedule, the halls weren't as much of a maze like Dalton, and he even made some friends at school. Sort of.

And then, there was Dave. Of course, the two still weren't speaking. But every time they saw each other in the halls, they stared, almost to the point of stalking. When they passed each other, Dave would crane his neck behind and look at him and Sebastian would just produce the Smythe Smirk. Seb _WANTED_ to think that Dave was looking at his ass, but who knows?

New Directions proved to be the biggest asset for him. Once in a while, he'd have some lower belly pain and he'd have to take it easy. Many knew why but they kept their promise to the pregnant boy. They wouldn't reveal it until he was ready. But there's something about that level of trust that speaks volumes to your own trust and security. Surprisingly, Kurt and Sebastian were very civil and they even considered doing a duet. Rachel was entertaining in her controlling behavior and watching her and Kurt debate song selections was a great distraction to a rather disturbing symptom that began as of late.

"Morning sickness?" Blaine whispered in Seb's ear, before rehearsal.

"I guess." Sebastian stroked his belly a little.

"You know, you're running out of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Welllllll…" the cute brunette began, "you can only wear baggy clothes for so long. How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks."

Blaine nodded. "And then there's Dave."

Sebastian cringed at the name but quickly recovered. "And just when I was craving pecan pie and spaghetti, you just had to say his name."

"Awwwwww…" Blaine mockingly said with a smile. "Listen. When you're ready, we need to tell the others. But you know that you can't-"

"I know, I know."

Across the way, Quinn was carefully watching them.

"Sebastian, do you need help with your classes or anything?" Blaine asked.

"No. Classes here are easy."

"Yeah, I know. We really benefited from Dalton, didn't we? McKinley is so far behind."

A long pause. They looked around the room and nearly every member of the glee club was present. The girls and Kurt were chatting and the guys just kind of looked lost. Quinn was staring holes at Sebastian and he merely watched back. Then, he politely smiled and looked away. It was beginning to look like they'd be on their own that day.

Suddenly Sebastian stood and took the floor.

"Everybody?" The club silenced and gave them his attention. "I want to…" he placed his index finger over his mouth for a moment and then looked up, "I _NEED_ to perform something…" No one said anything. No one did anything. So, Sebastian took that as a sign and began a gorgeous a capella song…

 **Is there so much hate for the ones we love?**

 **Well tell me, we both matter, don't we?**

 **You**

 **It's you and me**

 **It's you and me won't be unhappy**

 **And if I only could**

 **I'd make a deal with God**

 **And I'd get Him to swap our places**

 **Be running up that road**

 **Be running up that hill**

 **Be running up that building**

 **Say, if…**

Sebastian was in tears. Blaine arrived first. Kurt second. And suddenly, it was a cocoon of glee clubbers around the kid. They soothed and tried to stop him from crying. But sometimes when you start those tears, they just don't go away.

Only Quinn remained in her seat.

Beyond the choir room door, a red letterman jacket disappeared.

About a minute later, eyes were being wiped and they returned to their seats. Sebastian plopped down and briefly squinted his eyes. He held his abdomen for just a brief second before quickly removing his hand. That's when Quinn partially smiled.

There were other performances. Rachel of course tried to steal the show and Santana and Brittany did a really cool Lady Gaga song. Kurt performed something from 'A Chorus Line' and even Blaine left Sebastian's side to do a silly number from the 1930s.

But Sebastian just sat there. His hands shook and his body ached. He hadn't been this…vulnerable in front of people before. Seb had no idea what possessed him to get up there and perform that stunning Kate Bush song but there it was.

Finally, the bell rang. People got up practically at the same time and headed towards the doors. Blaine stood by Sebastian's side, who was suddenly struggling to stand. Kurt flanked him and the trio made their way to the exit.

"Sebastian?"

He turned around and saw Quinn standing behind him. "Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute? In…private?"

He looked at her briefly and then turned to Blaine. "I'll be just a minute." Blaine nodded and smiled at Quinn. She smiled back and Blaine and Kurt took off.

Quinn turned and sat back down where Sebastian previously was. He took the seat near her and ignored the sudden craving for pumpkin pie filling. They were completely alone yet she kept her voice hushed.

"So, how far along are you?"

Sebastian was flabbergasted. "W-what?"

"I said, how far along are you?"

He just stared at her trying to read her eyes. But she had a calm, understanding, _PATIENT_ expression on her face. "I…what?"

"Sebastian," she began, shifting her skirt over her knee, "I know the signs. I was pregnant too."

"Quinn! I… I'm…!" But she just kept staring at him with kindness. Then, he sighed and looked down. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. But Blaine knows too, doesn't he?"

"Yes. And Kurt."

"What are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

She shifted on her hip towards him. "I mean, what are you going to do with the little one?"

"I…I don't know."

"You're one in a million, Sebastian."

"Gee, thanks."

"Who's the father?"

Suddenly, Sebastian shot out of his seat! "That's none of your business!"

"OK, OK." She patiently said. "I'm sorry. I won't ask. Just please. Sit."

He glared at her momentarily and then flopped down. "S-sorry. I just…I don't know what to do."

"Well, I can tell you're uncomfortable. And maybe I can help."

"Oh yeah? How? You gonna tell me that 'life gets better' and all that gay shit?"

She chuckled. "Of course not. But…I remember how my body changed when I became pregnant. And it's actually a good thing that you're having morning sickness."

"Um, what?"

She smiled. "That means the baby is developing properly. And try herbal tea and saltines. They help with nausea. And don't forget lollipops. They help with nausea too. And they taste good."

"Lollipops?" Sebastian asked, clearly unprepared for this discussion.

"Yeah. It's weird, I know. But it works. Trust me."

He studied her for a second and then bravely asked, "What did you do with your child?"

Something flashed across her face and she looked away. "I…gave her up for adoption." Then, she returned to him. "But just because that's what I did doesn't mean you should. You have to make sure you know what you want."

"'What I want…'"

"Yeah. And you have strength in numbers."

"Hmmmm…"

No one else was around. The doors were closed and no snoopy people were peeking through the windows. Quinn and Sebastian might as well have been in their own little world and that's what they wanted. Sebastian fiddled with a loose hem on his jeans and Quinn merely watched him.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"Who?"

"The…other father."

Seb turned away. "No."

"Well, just don't do what I did."

"And what's that?"

"I…I overreacted and tried to make someone else the father of my child."

"Woah."

"'Woah' is right. I…really screwed up and almost lost a friend."

"Well, don't worry Quinn. I won't do that." And then, he brightly smiled. "Besides, I'm wondering if he and I will…"

"Will what?"

Sebastian didn't finish. Instead, he stood up with some difficulty and gathered his books. "Never mind. Thanks Quinn. See ya' tomorrow." And with that, he left the room. Quinn watched him for a long moment and then realized she had to get her cheerleader uniform drycleaned.

.

That evening, Mickey was reading a book and Kurt and Blaine were giggling over something on their cell phones. It was a quiet, peaceful evening at the Anderson's house. Dinner was excellent and homework was done. For the three of them, they were content. Mickey's book _**'What to Expect When You're Expecting**_ ' proved to be enthralling. And the other two were absorbed in their reading material.

However, Sebastian just sat there. His eyes were glossed over and he was struggling to get comfortable. There had been some serious cramping issues lately and nausea was just then becoming a problem again. Seb slowly stroked his hand over his belly and stared off into space.

"Are you guys," Kurt began, "sure that you don't want to go to the Lima Bean?"

"I'm sure." Seb whispered. Mickey didn't even look up from his book and Kurt and Blaine looked at the pregnant boy sympathetically.

"Seb?" Mickey suddenly said. "Did you know your nipples could get larger?"

Sebastian glared at him. Mickey finally looked up from his book and saw the boy's annoyed facial expression. He relented and returned to his book. Instead, Sebastian reached for a cherry lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Abruptly, there was a knock on the front door.

"Who in the world…?" Blaine asked, getting up. He crossed the room as the others watched. And when Blaine opened the door, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Quinn!"

"Hi Blaine. Is Sebastian here?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Come on in."

In the living room, Sebastian smiled.

Blaine and Quinn entered the room and Kurt's eyes went wide. Mickey stared at her like many guys do. And Sebastian began twirling his lollipop. She smiled knowingly at him and he grinned through his candystick. She crossed the room and sat down on a nice upholstered chair.

"Hi! I'm Mickey." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"Quinn."

After that, everybody just settled down in their seats and a vague uncomfortable feeling crept into the room. No one really knew what to say. So, of course, Sebastian had to fix that.

"Why Quinn! What a nice surprise to see you here. And it is a surprise!"

"Oh Sebastian," Quinn said, a touch of annoyance in her voice. "At least it's nice to see you're eating a lollipop."

Seb laughed out loud! The other three were just watching each other trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed like quite suddenly, Quinn and Sebastian were in their own little world.

"So," she said, "are you going to an obste-…" But then, she stopped. She glanced at Mickey and then right back to Sebastian. But the pregnant boy merely stared at her. He wouldn't divulge any information and she didn't quite know what to do.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks and then looked at Quinn.

"Quinn?" Blaine asked. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine." And then, she looked at Sebastian, who was trying and failing to hide some discomfort. "But he could use some chamomile tea."

Nearly every pair of eyes widened in the room. And suddenly, Sebastian burst out laughing again! He obnoxiously laughed until he had to place his hand on his abdomen again and doubled over.

"Serves you right." Quinn muttered to him. And then, she turned to Blaine. "Where's your kitchen?" When Blaine didn't answer, Sebastian did it for him.

"She knows, guys."

"Oh thank God!" Kurt exclaimed. "Finally, someone with pregnancy experience to help him."

"I'm not helpless, Kurt." Seb defensively said.

"I know. But we're not much help."

"Then again," Mickey suddenly said, "you're struggling, Seb. And I hate to see you this way. Quinn?" She looked up at him. "I can show you where the kitchen is."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Why," Blaine began, "do you need the kitchen?"

"I'm going to make Sebastian some herbal tea. It helped me."

When Blaine, or anyone else for that matter, didn't respond, Mickey smiled at her and placed a bookmark in his engrossing book. Then, he extended an arm and the two left for the kitchen. That left three open-mouthed teenage boys, sitting there trying to figure out this crazy world of male pregnancy.

But it didn't take long for Sebastian to lose himself in his slumber. He shifted painfully in his chair and asked for a pillow. Other times, he grimaced and moved again. Across the house, a small burst of laughter could be heard from the kitchen. And Kurt and Blaine were pretty much silent.

A few minutes later, Quinn and Mickey returned. She set a teacup down on the endtable near Sebastian and leaned down towards him.

"Sip. Don't gulp. It'll go down _AND_ stay down better."

"OK." Sebastian shyly replied, hating to be waited on and vulnerable. She softly touched his shoulder and returned to her seat. As she walked Mickey watched her and Quinn gracefully sat down, pulling the back of her skirt as many girls do. Sebastian dutifully sipped the tea and made a grossed out face. Quinn laughed.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I know it doesn't taste very good, but it's very soothing."

"If you say so." Seb mumbled.

She glanced at Mickey who had been staring at her. Suddenly, he was befuddled and quickly looked at his book. He very quickly scanned it and found another passage.

"So, uhhh, uhhhh, Sebastian?" Mickey asked. "Do your breasts ache or feel tender?"

Every single person in the room just stared at Mickey. And the poor Dalton student just tried hiding himself behind his book. Then Sebastian rolled his eyes and indicated that he didn't.

"But you can look if you want to Mickey!" Seb said, trying to stand up. And then, he collapsed right back into the chair. A wave of despair swept over him suddenly and he partially covered his eyes. Everything had come crashing down on the poor pregnant boy lately and he was simply stuck. And just when Quinn was about to get up to comfort him, Kurt suddenly stood up!

 **I love to laugh**

 **Loud and long and clear**

 **I love to laugh**

 **It's getting worse every year**

Sebastian, Quinn, and Mickey stared at him like he was totally insane. But that's when Blaine got up and sang the next chorus.

 **The more I laugh, the more I fill with glee**

 **And the more the glee**

 **The more I'm a merrier me, it's embarrassing**

 **The more I'm a merrier me**

"Not at all attractive to my way of thinking…" Sebastian muttered to himself. "Dreadful…" He even rolled his eyes like Mary Poppins. Nearly every single person in that house laughed! Only Sebastian remained neutral (or, tried to) as he stared at his friends in wonder. Mickey even got up to do the next few choruses and they performed the trio in an awkward falsetto that had Quinn rolling in hysterics! The silly song went on and on and Blaine even mimicked Dick Van Dyke to perfection by doing those strange, hissing, goofy laughs. Kurt chimed in and added his falsetto laugh as Quinn was struggling to remain upright. And Mickey just had fun with everything! He even caught Kurt who was so infected with laughter and then set him upright again!

 **When things strike me as funny**

 **I can't hide it inside**

 **And squeak as the squeakelers do**

 **I've got to let go with a ho ho ho**

 **And a ha ha ha too**

 **We love to laugh**

 **Loud and long and clear**

 **We love to laugh**

 **So everybody can hear**

The little flash mob worked. All three were dancing, singing, and laughing to the point that they could barely get their lyrics out without exploding in laughter!

Blaine continued with Van Dyke's part and even jumped on furniture to mimic flying through the air. Mickey joined him on the couch and Sebastian's mouth widened even further. And Quinn covered her lips but her shoulders shook with uncontrolled chuckles.

But then, the trio went silent when _SEBASTIAN_ suddenly took the next stanza!

 **The more you laugh**

 **The more you fill with glee**

 **And the more the glee**

 **The more we're a merrier we**

Sebastian remained stony-faced and barely cracked a smile while he sang. In fact, he didn't even get up. But he joined in and the others were completely astounded. There was so much laughter that, as the song suggests, it can be contagious. And just when the silly song ended, the edges of Sebastian's mouth curled up ever so slightly.

The other four were laughing at how silly and unexpected that performance was! And just then, their laughter died when they saw Sebastian standing up. He struggled a little but was finally successful. He grabbed his teacup and stared at all of them.

"You. Are. All. Insane." He said. Then, he turned and left, shaking his head the whole way. So, of course the others had to explode with laughter at that. Seb gave them the finger and as he left the room, he sardonically sang, ' **The more I laugh, the more I fill with glee'.** He hid his smile and went to bed.

.

 **AN: So, did you all like what just happened? Lol I thought it was time for something fun... Enjoy it while it lasts because later on is when the real drama begins... Anyway I won't spoil anymore.**

 **What did you think of Quinn here? Do you like Sebastian and Quinn being friends? Is there something going on between Mickey and Quinn? I'll explain later what's going with Mickey.**

 **Did you like the song choices?**

 **What did you think overall? I am going to be taking a mini break from this story. But please DON'T worry. I WILL BE BACK I am just going to focus on other things for a while. But I'll be back to this soon. Have a great day! ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey** **Ev** **eryone!**

 **I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.**

 **Life got in the way. But I am back now! :)**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

 **And thank you to the new foll** **o** **wers and people that support me and this story.**

 **On to the story. Some time has passed and its now been two months into Sebastian's pregnancy.**

 **I heard wom** **en'** **'s hormones go crazy when they are pregnant so I decided to add that here. But since Sebastian isn't really female I decided to switch it up a bit. Now I don't really know what its like t** **o** **be pregnant so please forgive me if I mess anything up.**

 **Mickey, Dave, Kurt, Quinn and Blaine are** **in** **this chapter.**

 **That's all I'll say for now. I hope you like this.**

 **Please review. Please be kind. If you have questions let me know.**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 16**

"Girl, you so silly!"

"I will scratch your eyes out!"

"Don't you mess with me girl!"

"Honey, don't step on my dress!"

"Are my breasts OK?"

Chitter-chatter like this was common on those weird Wednesday nights. As Sebastian drug them into Scandals, he didn't focus on those drag queens. Instead, he clung to Mickey, who clung to Quinn, who grasped for Kurt's hand, who desperately held Blaine's hand, and who knows who else came in with them. All they knew was that they were dragged to Scandals and they had very little choice. After all, a demanding Sebastian is one who gets what he wants.

As soon as they got past the security, the ticket booth, and the angry drag queens, they emerged into the world of small town gay bars. There wasn't much to Scandals. Drag queens, a lonely bartender, ordinary guys watching them, some weird, dark lighting, and even more drag queens who demanded their time. But Sebastian wouldn't take that. Oh no. He _INSISTED_ on having a good time that night. And no one would know that it would become one of the most tense times of his life.

"What _ARE_ we really doing here?" Quinn whined.

"Shut up." Sebastian ordered. "We're here to have a good time. And why shouldn't we? We're young, we're hot, we're…" he spotted a cute guy at the pool table, "horny."

"Uggghh…" Mickey groaned. "Beers, everyone?"

 _"YES!"_

Then, he turned to Seb and whispered, "Not for you, of course."

Sebastian Smythe merely smiled and said, "Of course, my awesome, annoying, bullshitting, pushy, pain-in-the-ass, loving, fuck-up-my-life, friend!"

Mickey glared a little but turned towards the bar. Meanwhile, the drag show was set to get under way. He watched the spotlight and microphones being tested and could hear the mindless techno music thumping to a stupid beat that he didn't care about.

As he turned around, he took in his situation. Mickey was getting drinks, Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt found a big table for them all, and drag queens demanded this and that. A leatherman from the past sat near them and leered at them. The Knights of Columbus had gathered in the background and were chugging beers. Lights shone, music amplified, and a gay party was underway.

That's when Sebastian saw David Karofsky come into the bar…

.

 **ONE HOUR EARLIER**

.

"Come onnnnnn!"

Mickey glared at him. "Are you serious? You seriously want to go to Scandals? When you're…?"

Seb glared. "Yes, I do." Then he turned his attention them all. "Don't you want to come with us?"

Quinn looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at anyone and no one could answer. Instead, it was Seb, of course, who came to the rescue.

"Yes! Who wouldn't want to go to Scandals?! I could use some…" and then, he obnoxiously thrusted his pelvis a little, "some action."

Only Mickey noticed Sebastian's two month-protruding belly and was instantly sickened.

"You're sick, you know that?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, darling, light of my life," he began, placing his arm around his best friend. "You have to understand something. I'm a Smythe." He removed his arm and stood up straight. "You have to understand that my dad is the 'Rich Prick of Lima, Ohio' and my mother is the 'Rich Bitch of Lima, Ohio'. I have a," he smirked, "reputation to uphold."

His oily smile contrasted Mickey's annoyed scowl.

"Just don't mess this up, Seb." And with that, he turned around and informed everyone that they were going to Scandals and that if anyone wanted to go with them, they were welcome. From his distance, he saw the confusion on Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine. They all stared at the pregnant boy, but he just smarmingly smiled at them. After all, he was a Smythe.

The arrogant boy went to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. It's funny when you grab a glass of orange juice. You don't often think of pulp, low-pulp, low-acid, low…anything, until it hits you. He poured himself a glass of whatever was in the fridge and downed it. Instantly, he regretted. He nearly regurgitated it in the kitchen sink and would've if it wasn't for the saving hands of his best friend cradling his belly.

He held the pregnant boy as he struggled through his spasms. Sebastian had to admit that the soothing hands of Mickey helped him through it and he hated that it helped. Regardless, no one wants to admit they're weak and Sebastian wouldn't tolerate that. But Mickey knew better.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Mickey venomously asked.

Sebastian turned around, wiping his mouth. "N-nothing. That orange juice just…wasn't ripe or anything."

"It's concentrated, you fool." The angry best friend said through gritted teeth. "That means it's fine. And you want to go out for your own selfish needs and you don't seem to give a _SHIT_ about any of us right now!"

"Oh contraire!" Seb argued. "I do! I really do! I want you all to see me now in my element!"

Mickey marched right up to him and glared him directly in the eye! He whispered, "Are you trying to have twins?"

Sebastian smirked. "How can I? Isn't my male uterus closed?"

If there was ever a time when Mickey was even _MORE_ angry, he couldn't remember when. And as he shot daggers into this pissy boy's eyes, all the spoiled brat could do was smile at him.

"I love you, Mickey."

"Fuck you."

"Thank you, but no. I'm good."

Mickey watched him dart around him and didn't exactly know what happened. And a curious thing happened right then. Just as he watched Seb approach his friends, encouraging them to be ready for Scandals, Mickey thought of Dave. And the one thing that angered him the most was that Dave was always _MORE_ than capable of handling this spoiled brat of a rich kid.

A kid who was pregnant.

In the end, what could happen? It's not like Sebastian would have casual sex with someone at the bar…right? And it's not like he could pick up some disease…right? And it's not like any of them could run into any trouble…right?

.

"Dave!"

The big boy turned around and was astonished to see Sebastian Smythe walking up to him with a genuine, golden, sweet smile.

"Seb! What are…?"

The secretly pregnant boy walked right up to him. "Welllllllll… I just wanted to have a nice evening. What are you doing here?"

Dave looked down for a moment. "I'm here for…Bear Wednesdays."

"Oh, that's right!" Seb loudly exclaimed. "After the drag show, it's Bear Wednesdays. And you always were a cute bear cub!"

Dave narrowed his eyes. "Are you drunk, Seb?"

"Oh no!" Sebastian said with smile. And then, he distractedly added, "I think it's orange juice or grapefruit juice or…"

Dave could barely see out of his eyes. "Why don't you sit down?"

Seb looked up and flashed an amazing, honest smile. "Why, thank you, Dave!"

Across the way, Mickey watched, green jealousy singing from his eyes. Dave sat beside him.

"So," Dave casually began, "how have you been?"

Everything about Sebastian changed so fast that Dave almost became sickened. "Oh, I'm fine, Dave! I'm just…" he took a sip of his drink and then scowled at it. "peachy, I guess." Seb set it down and Dave wouldn't take his eyes off him.

"Peachy, huh?" the bigger boy asked.

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure about that?

"Uh huh."

Across the bar, the drag queens were doing their routines. Kurt and Quinn were dancing, Blaine was ordering another beer, and Mickey couldn't have been glaring even harder at them. But amongst the two of them, they were sandwiched at the bar between older, younger, and scared gay men in Lima, Ohio were just trying to be themselves. Lights bobbed, sound throbbed, strangers groped other strangers' crotches, and you'd think there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Except Dave.

"So," the bigger boy began, "are you _REALLY_ OK?"

Seb placed his hand over his heart, making sure his body was turned away from Dave. "Of course! I just…was bored and decided to come here. And besides! It's Bear Wednesdays! I always love to see," his eyes glanced at Dave's crotch and then back up to his eyes, "big guys dance."

Dave fought off the urge to roll his eyes but said nothing.

"And besides," Seb said, scooting a little closer on his bar stool, "I always liked it when you danced."

"Bears don't start," Dave began, taking a small step backwards, "until the drag show is over."

"I know," Seb began with that revolting Smythe Smirk, "but I can wait."

Dave looked at him like the kid was from Mars. "I'm gonna talk to my friends over here." He left.

"Who?" Seb called out.

"Anyone but you!" Dave said over his shoulder.

Instantly, Seb was furious and went after him!

"I'm just trying," Sebastian said, catching up to him, "to make conversation."

"No, you're flirting with me."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Dave stopped at the fringes of the dance area. A beautiful ginger was performing and Dave focused all of his energy to her. Sebastian glared at him, ignoring those annoying, darting pains in his abdomen and sucking orange juice from his straw. The ginger drag queen was close to finishing and Dave pulled a dollar bill from his wallet. Sebastian watched as this big bear boy pushed a dollar bill in her waist and she obnoxiously shoved her fake breasts in his face. It didn't phase Seb one bit.

"Look, Dave." Sebastian began, "I'm only asking to," he wiggled closer to Dave, "remember the good times we had."

This time, the bigger boy did roll his eyes and turned to face him. But then, something unusual occurred to him. "Seb, why aren't you drinking?"

The question disarmed Sebastian and he quickly returned his Smirk. "Can't a guy watch his figure? Beer has so many calories."

Dave narrowed his eyes and started to return his attention back to the drag show. But as he turned, Seb gently clasped Dave's bicep and the bigger boy remembered how that used to feel from before.

"What, Seb?" Dave all but yelled. "You think we can just, I don't know, have fun tonight or something?!" All Sebastian did was smile. Dave frowned. "No thanks, Seb."

But the secretly pregnant boy persisted. "Remember the good times we used to have? Wanna feel that good again?" the hand that rested on the bigger boy's bicep snaked its way up to his shoulder. "We can have that again…"

Dave removed Seb's hand and got right in his face! "You broke my heart and you expect us to do IT again?!"

"Yes." Sebastian quickly answered.

"Do you love me Bas?"

Again, Sebastian halted. He wasn't prepared for this question either and completely forgot how important love really was to Dave. All around them, dollar bills were shoved into dresses, Mickey and the others looked like they wanted to leave, and that lone leatherman was now surrounded by a group of bears. Dave no longer wanted to dance with the other bears and was instantly disappointed in this slender boy who he once loved.

"That's what I thought, Sebastian." Dave coldly said and walked away. Seb followed him with his eyes for a second until desperation took over. That lone, creepy leatherman seemed interesting and he headed towards him. That's when Sebastian Smythe felt strong hands clasp his biceps and lead him towards the exit. Sebastian looked up and realized they belonged to Mickey. The others had already left the bar and wanted to go home.

Defeat. As they walked, Sebastian thought that defeat was only read about in war history. He hadn't really been shot down before and cold anger brewed in his heart. But an enormous pang of remorse coursed through him and even the strong support of his good friend couldn't really save him. Guilt then hit him and all he could do was come to a firm stop in Scandal's driveway.

"Come on." Mickey nastily ordered.

No response.

"Come on, Seb."

Again, no response.

Mickey sighed. "Seeeeeb… I don't know what's going on with you," he took a step closer and lowered his voice, "but you have _GOT_ to take care of yourself. And throwing yourself at any john won't help anyone. Especially yourself." And then, he pointed at Seb's belly. "And the little one there."

"I know that!" he snapped.

"Then, why were you-?"

"Because…!" Sebastian turned away a little and spied the others standing outside Mickey's car. "I don't know. I guess…I just wanted a little of my old self again."

Mickey approached him and gently turned him towards him. "You will, Seb. You will."

Sadly, the pregnant boy looked up at him. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Mickey confidently replied. "You can get what you want and," he again pointed at Seb's slightly protruded belly, "you can with him or her too."

Sebastian looked down and stroked his abdomen. One lone tear fell from his eye and suddenly there were the comforting hands of his best friend, the one who never let him down, gently stroking his shoulders.

"Let's go home." Mickey softly said.

"O-OK." Seb replied.

Slowly, the two troubled teenagers walked to their cars. Mickey kept his arm around the slender boy while Sebastian stroked his stomach. The pale moonlight cast them in an ethereal glow and the others piled in the car. Mickey and Sebastian were next and the passenger door was held open.

Then, the two heard a soft exclaim from across the parking lot. "Whaaaaat?!"

The boys looked up only to see the wide-eyed, shocked expression on Dave's face. Three pairs of eyes met but for only a second.

"S-Seb?" Dave asked, taking a hesitant step towards them.

As if running from a predator, Sebastian and Mickey got in the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

.

 **AN: Soooooo, What do you all think? It's about time he knew right?... Right?**

 **Let me know your thoughts. Please review. Please be kind. I'll TRY not to leave you all for so long. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am sooooooo EXCITED about this story! I'm so glad you all like it and I want to thank the people who have Favorited and Followed it. This story means a lot to me and the support from** **you** **makes all the difference in the world. T** **HANK YO** **U!**

 **In this chapter we finally see a little confrontation. And we see more of Mickey too. That's all I'll say on that.**

 **Song is "Here Comes The Sun" by The Beatles.**

 **I really hope** **you** **enjoy this chapter** **. Please review. Please be kind.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **HAVE A N** **ICE** **DAY!** **-** **ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 17**

Days passed.

Sebastian was reminded of the childhood game of hide and seek. When he was a kid, he enjoyed it. He loved the freedom of hiding and running back to base before he could get caught. His parents didn't always like him coming back home with dirty designer clothes, but what parent does? Years of playing that game taught him something important – you can run but you can't hide…forever.

The days at McKinley High School made him think he was a spy. He was surprised and a little baffled that Mickey's mom let him transfer to McKinley. Sebastian thought Mickey must've pressed the issue pretty firmly and maybe even used money as a catalyst for her approval. Nevertheless, Sebastian hid his relief and liked his company. Mickey unwittingly helped him, looking out for Dave here and there. Sebastian relied on his spy work to make sure the bigger boy wasn't anywhere nearby. Times they passed each other in the halls disappeared and Sebastian was never really sure if Dave was watching him from afar. Predator and prey, as Sebastian thought of it, just didn't seem to have as much effect on him as it should. Mickey was the one that reminded him that Dave hadn't really tried to approach him. But Sebastian just wanted to avoid him regardless.

He could've thought this was a game.

He should've ended the game.

He should've ended the game _SOONER_.

He didn't realize how this effected Mickey.

And worst of all, he didn't realize how this affected him.

Day by day, Sebastian's alarm would go off and a soft groan would escape his mouth. He would pull the covers off and see his two and a half month baby bump staring back at him. Laboriously, he would pull himself to a seated position, but leaning back a little for the first time out of physical necessity. He would stare at his Tommy Hilfiger shirt and designer jeans, wishing he didn't have to wear the oversized shirt. The designer jeans would soon become a problem and he hated it.

Life was rather difficult for Sebastian these days. His mornings started like this. He couldn't rely on caffeine anymore to perk him up. He had darting pains in his belly unexpectedly. He craved weird things like peanut brittle and sushi. There were times when he would be staring at the sociology teacher and she would go blurry.

And the trips to the bathroom. Sebastian must've gone at least twenty times a day. He didn't even _WANT_ to think about how often he went in the evenings or the nights. Bladder relief was becoming a problem and he wondered if this thing growing inside him was damaging his prostate. And every great now and then, he would reconsider his decision to carry this child to term.

But he could forgive himself for that. What he couldn't forgive himself for was how depressed he was. Hour by hour, class by class, he struggled all the time. He kept up his appearances to the others in New Directions, but Mickey knew better.

One day, Mickey approached Sebastian in the choir room. Classes hadn't started for the day and he was a little surprised that the pregnant boy was sitting there all alone. Mickey called out to him from the door but Sebastian didn't respond. Sensing something was seriously wrong, he slowly approached his best friend and sat down beside him. Mickey peered his head near Seb's shoulder and could see that Sebastian was looking at sheet music.

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

Sebastian didn't respond at first. Instead, he turned his head towards his best friend. Eyes met for the briefest of moments until the former rich kid dropped his head on Mickey's shoulder. Completely surprised, Mickey's eyes widened but let the poor kid rest his head. Sebastian felt his baby bump, Mickey considered putting his arm around him, and no one spoke.

No one cried either.

"It's just some sheet music," Sebastian quietly explained, "to some old and dated song."

"Which song?" Mickey softly asked.

Sebastian scratched his cheek and then returned his hand to his belly. "It's 'Here Comes The Sun' by the Beatles." Then, he sat upright and embarrassingly smiled at Mickey. "I know. Stupid, huh?"

"Not at all. I think it's cool."

Sebastian looked at him like he didn't quite believe him and half-smiled. "Well, it makes me feel better for some strange reason. Like when we were with the Warbl-"

The boy stopped. Mickey looked at him sympathetically. Classes would start soon and there wouldn't be enough time for the boy to tell Sebastian how much he wanted to help, wanted to take away the pain, wanted to reassure his best friend how much he would support him and the baby. There was so much to say and not enough time. There's never enough time.

Mickey looked back at the sheet music. He read the treble clef notes and sung a little in his head. That's when the invisible light bulb went off in his head. He couldn't believe he hadn't considered this idea sooner.

.

The very next day was Friday. Smiles widened at 3PM on this day all the time. Even teachers seemed a bit lighter than usual. After all, a two-day weekend is always good. Now, if only there was a cure for the jetlag-like Mondays…

Glee rehearsal ended and everybody scattered to the winds. Everyone except Sebastian. A rigorous day of school was becoming more and more of a challenge to get through physically. He found himself breathing hard from time to time and his concentration level wasn't what it used to be. He rifled through his backpack and sorted it. He had geometry and English homework that weekend. His sheet music was neatly tucked in a side pocket and pre-natal vitamins were in the other. He sighed again, noting how much his life had changed so quickly.

Slumping further in his chair, he let his left hand rest on his forehead, the other on his belly. Those damn darting pains were back again and he hated how miserable he was.

His eyes drifted towards the piano, noting the late afternoon sun creating little prison bars of light on the back. Sebastian thought he was in his own prison. Trapped in a cruel world where a one in a million chance of male pregnancy rested on his spoiled brat shoulders. His mind drifted into the absolute nothingness of existence that had no equal. The peripheral vision clouded and then finally, blackened. He had no real thoughts then. Swallowed in the black hole of self-absorption, he couldn't feel.

He couldn't really hear.

He could barely see.

Shadows upon shadows upon shadows of pure Sheol ripped apart his world in a peaceful, hollow form of existence that Sebastian was suddenly unable to pull out of…

That's when a small light formed in the left side of his shadow. He blinked. He blinked again. And then he noticed his peripheral vision was picking up someone at the doorway of the choir room.

Mickey Saldino.

Light flooded back and Sebastian smiled! He smiled in wonder at Mickey and couldn't believe what he was seeing. When darkness threatens to consume you, you often think you'll never recover.

"Mickey! What are you doing back here?"

The suddenly cocky Italian strutted in. But instead of responding, Mickey suddenly produced a velvety voice…

 **Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,**

 **And I say it's all right**

 **Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**

 **Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**

 **Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**

 **And I say it's all right**

Sebastian laughed out loud! And all the while, the crooner began his slow advance towards the pregnant boy who couldn't stop smiling! Darkness firmly in the past, Sebastian just shook his head in reluctant admiration as his best friend, this goofy guy, this talented singer kept going.

 **Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces**

 **Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here**

 **Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**

 **And I say it's all right**

 **Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**

 **Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**

 **Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,**

 **And I say it's all right**

 **It's all right**

The last of the lyrics were sung practically in Sebastian's face. He could've kissed Mickey right then and there! The gratitude burst from the brat's heart but he was hardly likely to tell him that. Mickey flashed a golden smile and stood back up straight. And Sebastian looked up at him.

"At least," Seb said with his trademark smirk, "it wasn't 'Mary Poppins'."

Mickey smiled, taking a step back. "Yeah, you're lucky. But I wouldn't do that to you again." Then, he leaned forward with a devilish smile. "Or would I? Ahahahaaa!"

Sebastian leaned back in his chair, smile firmly on his face. "Knowing you, you fucking brat, I wouldn't know!"

"Fuck you!"

"Thanks, did that already."

Mickey grinned, heartwarmed by the bro-like banter and the sunlight bouncing off his best friend's blonde hair. He could see Sebastian struggling a little with pain or discomfort or something but that didn't stop him from trying to make his friend feel better. Nor should it.

"Well," Mickey began, "are you ready to go?"

"Not quite."

Sebastian tried to lean over to grab his bookbag, but a sudden pang hit his abdomen and he nearly doubled over! Mickey leapt into action. He stooped to grab the bag when he felt Sebastian's arm firmly stop him.

"I got it, Mickey."

Exasperated, the standing boy looked at his friend and sat down beside him. Sebastian apologetically smiled at him. The sun dipped lower in the sky and there were no more prison bars on the piano.

"I just…" Seb began, wiping his brow, "I just need a minute."

"Alright."

They sat there in companionable silence for a bit. Mickey brushed some of his dark hair past his ear and goofily smiled at Sebastian. The pregnant boy rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. No conversation, no jokes, no chatter. Just two boys who knew how to be comfortable with one another and no one could take that away. Mickey looked down at his right thigh and noticed Sebastian's left thigh was shaking a little. He almost grabbed Seb's thigh to help stabilize it but suddenly looked away instead.

"Listen, Seb…"

He turned towards Mickey. "Yeah?" He bit his thumbnail, waiting for Mickey to talk.

"I just…"

Sebastian smirked. "Never thought you'd be tongue-tied, you brat."

Mickey turned his head away. "You're the brat, you brat."

"So, what's on your mind?"

Now, it was Mickey's turn to bite a thumbnail. He abruptly turned to face him. "Look, these past few wee-, no months, I've been thinking about something."

"What?" Seb asked, looking through his backpack for his ipod.

"Well…" the Italian boy appeared nervous as he waited for Sebastian to settle. But the pregnant boy didn't. And all Mickey could do was sit there. But Sebastian finally heard nothing and looked over at him.

Mickey's face was stricken and blank. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mickey? What's going on?"

The poor boy unnecessarily cleared his throat. "You see, all this time, I've wanted to tell you something. Something…important. And…" he scratched his jaw. Then his chin. Then his jaw again. And Sebastian, ever the snobby brat, was growing impatient.

"Spit it out!" Sebastian implored.

"I just think we've become the best of…f-friends. Especially since your amazing news."

"Uh huh. Amazing."

"No, really! I mean…" Mickey looked away and whispered, "You have no idea how amazing you are."

Sebastian flashed him a look. "You're kidding, right?"

Just as Mickey opened his mouth to say something, Sebastian interrupted. "Speaking of amazing, I have this new song I want you to hear."

Mickey closed his eyes and mouth.

"So," Sebastian began, shifting his weight a little towards the silent boy, "I'm thinking about playing this song when I tell Dave I'm pregnant."

Mickey's eyes shot open! "What?!"

Sebastian looked at him and saw the concern. "No, no, no. I'm not telling him he's the father. I'm just going to clear the air that I, in fact, _AM_ pregnant."

The Italian looked at him like he was insane. "What? Why?"

"Well," Sebastian started, fiddling with the cord on his ipod, "I know him. I know he's probably concerned. What he heard at Scandals will probably eat at him and drive him crazy." And then he softly added, "I know it would me." Mickey said nothing.

But outside in the hallway, soft footsteps slowed down and eventually came to a stop.

"Besides," Sebastian added, "I know it's the right thing to do. He's a good guy and he might be helpful in someway."

"Are you sure?" Mickey carefully asked.

Surprisingly, Sebastian placed his hand on Mickey's, who took it gratefully. The person outside saw this too.

"Absolutely, Mickey. You are really, really too good for me. And I'm really happy you're here."

Astonished, Mickey just reached over and held him. Sebastian struggled to turn his arms around him but did it anyway. When he extended his arms, further proof that yes, indeed, men can get pregnant was revealed when his distended abdomen was exposed.

The interloper stared, eyes wide.

Finally, the awkward hug ended and they stared at each other.

"I told you, you were amazing, Seb."

"Right back at ya', Mickey."

Together they stood up, ready to face the evening and a weekend full of stupidity, wasted time, dumb television programs, and songs listened to for the thirteenth time. Regardless, they were the best of friends and they were developing their own with New Directions.

And as they turned towards the door, the interloper turned and fled down the hall. Mickey and Sebastian turned right and didn't even see him. If they had turned left, they would've seen David Karofsky fleeing away from them.

.

He found himself in the unlikeliest of places. When he left McKinley the following Monday, he couldn't believe he was walking towards the football stadium. With glee rehearsal done, he knew the football team would be done too. He passed jocks, cheerleaders, even members of the marching band, who all pretty much ignored him. He smiled darkly, knowing that in a month or two, _EVERYBODY_ would notice him.

He squeezed through the fence and walked towards the homestands. The 4,000 capacity stadium was one of the biggest in Lima and was home to many school and community functions. The scoreboard was a state-of-the-art piece that even generated simple graphics. The yardlines were straight, the press box heated, and everything about the stadium spoke of popularity and stature.

And Sebastian could've cared less.

He rested his weary body on the first row of bleachers. Behind him were the stadium locker rooms. He stared out into the world of sports, where most of the guys who played those dumb games didn't have to confront their former boyfriends about being pregnant. Or even breakup with their boyfriends. So, he rehearsed the words he would use to tell David Karofsky once and for all what he deserved to know.

But as Sebastian considered what to say, he wondered if Dave _REALLY_ did need to know. Is it right to hold something like this a secret? When you're a teenager, questions like this are harder to understand and accept. He wondered just what a life would be like where he wouldn't tell Dave his biggest secret. Besides the pregnancy, of course. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Sebastian whirled around and there Dave stood just a few feet away, football bag over his shoulder, apprehensive look on his face. His red letterman jacket hung on his shoulders and the setting sun behind him almost put him in shadow. But Sebastian couldn't ignore that hesitant stance. He knew when Dave was concerned and confused.

"Hi Dave." Sebastian said, rather subdued. He slowly got off the bleacher, noting that David was watching his every move. Finally, after a little work, Sebastian was upright, looking up into hazel eyes only a couple of feet away from him. The rest of the team and coaches were all gone. They were completely alone.

Dave stared at him for a long moment before asking, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't…" Dave painfully began. "Just…don't, OK?" He even held his hand up like a traffic cop.

"Dave, I…"

The bigger boy, who suddenly didn't look so big, said, "I see."

"No, you don't!"

"Then tell me, Seb!" Dave yelled, taking a step towards him. Then, he softly said, "You're pregnant."

Sebastian Smythe, the rich brat of Lima, Ohio, the spoiled pain in the ass, the crass, annoying, arrogant, intelligent, secretly sweet boy, let a tear fall down his cheek and nodded.

.

 **AN: So he FINALLY knows the truth. I know a few of you have been patiently waiting for this EXACT moment. I hope I didn't dissapoint you all. So what did you think? What do you think about Mickey? Poor guy. ,:(**

 **Thank you for reading. This is JUST the beginning. More to come. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

 **Hey Everyone! :)**

 **First before we begin... 32 followers and 24 favorites! Wooo hooo!**

 **Thank you all for the support. Means A LOT to me. :)**

 **On to the story.**

 **I wanted to get this posted ASAP. I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Lol!**

 **Here is part 2 where we left off last chapter with Dave and Sebastian. How does it go? You will have to read to find out. Lol!**

 **Its a little short, I know. But there will be more soon. I promise. :)**

 **All I'll say for now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 18

A sudden gust of wind forced Sebastian to reach for the side of the stadium for support with his left hand. His right hand protectively covered his abdomen. Dave, unaffected by the gust, watched everything unfold before him. A lone janitor passed behind them and the boys turned to see him. The older man with a gray and black goatee nodded to them, locked the locker room door, and left.

As if further proof was needed that they were completely alone, the sun had dipped low enough for a security light mounted twenty feet above them to click on, casting them in artificial light. The sun wasn't even completely down and a slight chill was in the air.

But that was nothing compared to the awkwardness of this moment. Dave toed the blacktop and kicked a pebble onto the stadium wall. Sebastian released his hands and looked at anywhere but him. You could tell there were words and questions and phrases and accusations in _BOTH_ of their minds, but maddeningly, nothing was being said.

Of course, Sebastian can be relied on for two things – good fashion, and being snarky.

"So," Sebastian suddenly began, "how's your sex life?"

Dave glared at him, ignoring the Smythe Smirk. Instead, he let silence be his answer and Sebastian felt something akin to regret.

"Sorry." He muttered.

 _THAT_ got Dave's attention. He finally looked up at Sebastian, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and once in a while, a hand would cover his belly. And still, Dave said nothing.

"I don't know what to say, Dave."

"Well, I do!" The bigger boy took three long steps and was in his former boyfriend's face! "How about explaining all of this? How did this happen? How _CAN_ this happen? What's really going on?" And just as Sebastian produced a smile and opened his mouth, Dave roared, "And not with any attitude!"

"Well," Sebastian began, "you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other, or in this case a daddy and a daddy, they come together-"

"Seeeeeeb!"

The pregnant boy turned away. Then, he looked up at that stadium light and some early evening bugs circled around it. Dave followed his line of sight and watched with him.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful," Seb quietly began, "if life were as easy as being attracted to light?"

Dave looked back at him and softly said, "Seb-"

"Don't."

The jock looked confused. "I just want…I want to…I don't know. Help or something."

"Help?"

Dave got angry. "Yeah, Sebastian. You know. Help! But I need the truth Sebastian."

"You used," Sebastian fondly began, "to call me Bas…"

"Not anymore." Dave quietly said. Sebastian watched him, seeing Dave's eye twitch as he said this. Sebastian sighed.

"I'm two and a half months pregnant. My parents kicked me out and I'm living with Blaine. I take prenatal vitamins. I work at Speedway. I'm no longer the 'rich brat' you used to accuse me of."

Sebastian took a breath and Dave stared at him like a police detective. When the pregnant boy got no response or even a reaction, he continued.

"I transferred to McKinley out of necessity. My parents wouldn't pay my tuition at Dalton and Mickey was nice enough-"

"Is he the other father?" Dave suddenly asked.

Sebastian looked at him angrily. "No!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Total fury exploded in Sebastian! "Of course I am! I'm not a slut, Dave! How dare you?! And I didn't cheat on you when we dated!"

Dave blinked a couple of times and looked away. "S-sorry."

"And you should be!"

Tension filled the air around them and a darting pain coursed through Sebastian's abdomen. He closed his eyes and his right hand automatically covered his belly. It wouldn't pass and Sebastian partially turned away.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Dave sadly said. "I just don't understand. I mean, I know you didn't cheat, Mickey's not the other dad, and-" Then, he finally looked at Sebastian and saw the smaller boy was in pain. "Sit on the bleachers, Sebastian."

"I'm fine! I'm…fine. Now."

He wasn't but he wasn't about to let Dave know that. After a few deep breaths, Sebastian finally opened his eyes and was shocked to see the bigger boy _RIGHT_ beside him. Sebastian relented.

"Seriously, Dave? I said I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

Sebastian had no response. So, Dave said, "Let's go to the auditorium. It's warmer and the seats are padded."

"Alright."

Seb's prompt response caught Dave off guard. They simultaneously turned back towards the school. Dave noticed that Sebastian was now walking a little slower than he used to and there seemed to be a bit of a waddle. Nevertheless, Dave held the door open for him, which was surprisingly unlocked. A small burst of warm but stale air hit them and Sebastian sneezed.

This proved bad. The sneeze sent spasms through Sebastian and he groped the wall for support. Dave was right there, helping to balance him. He used his shoe against Sebastian's to prevent the pregnant boy from sliding on the floor. And all Sebastian could do was endure it. Eyes closed, hand over his fetus, mouth grimaced, Sebastian Smythe was forced to endure the care of David Karofsky.

That doesn't mean he liked it or wanted it. Within a few seconds, Sebastian was able to stand up on his own. He pushed off the wall into an upright position and _FELT_ Dave's body against his own. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"C-c'mon, Dave." Sebastian said with a strained voice. "You don't have to be the hero."

"You needed help." Dave said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine now."

"O-OK."

They resumed walking down the hall. After a couple of turns, they emerged into the auditorium. True to Dave's word, the seats were padded and they found the first available. As if by habit, the bigger boy pushed one of the seats down and extended his hand towards it for Sebastian to sit there. He resisted an eye roll but took the proffered seat anyway. Dave sat right beside him.

They stared onto an empty, dark stage as if that was their life. Something that was shadowy and unknown. A darkness that, like the future, couldn't be something you would know or count on. It was something to make for yourself and they both knew that. No wonder Shakespeare said life is a stage.

"What are those pains?" Dave quickly asked.

Sebastian snapped out of his reverie and turned to him. "Just pains."

"Is that normal?"

"My doctor thinks so."

Dave turned to him. "But, do _YOU_?"

Seb looked down. "There's so little they know about male pregnancy that I wouldn't know. I would imagine pregnant wome- _PEOPLE_ have aches and pains and it's par for the course."

Dave wasn't satisfied with that answer but changed the subject. "I thought male pregnancy was a myth."

"No, I'm the myth."

"Shut up."

And for the very first time, both of them smiled.

"Anyway," Sebastian said, turning back to the dark stage, "the chances of getting pregnant are one in a million." He chuckled. "I should play the lottery!"

Dave said nothing.

"So, I'm going to have a child…"

Dave shifted his weight towards him. "Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant sooner?"

Sebastian sighed and turned back to him, surprised at how close they were to each other. "I…I don't know. I didn't want you to be concerned, I guess."

"You do know that we once dated, don't you?" Dave playfully said.

"Yes, Dave. I know."

"Well…" the bigger boy, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation, rubbed his thumb on his thigh, "I could, I don't know, help or something."

"You make it sound so thoughtful."

Dave looked at him sideways. "You don't always have to be a smartass. This is serious stuff."

"I know that…"

Now it was Dave's turn to look at the dark stage. There was a long pause and they could hear each other breathing.

"Who's the other-?" Dave asked.

"Just someone."

"I thought you said you weren't a slut?"

"I did."

"Then…?" Dave began, but halted.

"Actually, Dave, I just don't want to talk about…him right now."

Dave looked a little hurt but added, "Why not?"

"I just…don't."

 _IT HURTS TOO MUCH,_ Sebastian thought.

"Well," Dave protectively said, "if this guy gives you any trouble, don't keep it to yourself."

"I've got Mickey."

Dave's expression soured. "Mickey…"

Sebastian turned back to him. "Yes, Dave. Mickey. He's a good friend and he's been there."

Childishly, Dave said, "I could've been there for you."

The pregnant boy threw his hands up in the air and let them bounce on his thighs. "I know! I just wasn't ready or willing to tell you. _HE_ found out because I had no one at the time to tell!"

Dave turned away. He knew exactly what Sebastian was driving at. They had split up when Sebastian discovered he was pregnant and there was a hint of guilt welling in the bigger boy. Probably Sebastian too. Their eyes drifted forward again, towards that damn, Shakespearean stage. Dark as it was.

"Are you OK at Blaine's house?" Dave asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Do you have enough…prenatal vitamins?"

Sebastian turned towards him and wondrously stared before answering, "I'm fine, Dave. I don't need you to…I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I don't need you to baby me."

Dave grew frustrated. "I just want to-"

"Help. I know."

The jock narrowed his eyes. "Is that so wrong?"

"So, let me guess…" Sebastian angrily began, "You want us to be friends again? Or back together again?"

"No!" Dave loudly answered. And then he lowered his voice. "I mean, we can at least be on friendly terms, can't we?"

"I don't think so."

And with that, the pregnant boy stood up and began scooting down the opposite row. He could hear Dave's protests behind him.

"Wait, Sebastian!" Dave yelled and got up to follow.

"No!" Sebastian turned around and put his hand up like a traffic cop to stop Dave. "No. I can do this on my own. Blaine, the girls, and Mickey are more than enough to-"

 _"I STILL CARE ABOUT YOU!"_

And there it was. It was finally out in the open and Sebastian almost felt the physical blow of those words. A darting pain shot through his belly but disappeared as quickly as it came. Nevertheless, Sebastian put his hand over his abdomen and slowly turned around.

"I'm fine, Dave. I'm just fine." He quickly approached the door but came to a stop. He turned around and saw the exasperated look on Dave's face. "No. We can't be on friendly terms or friends. I'm fine."

Sebastian left. Dave's shoulders slumped. And darkness remained on the stage.

.

 **AN: So what did you all think? Let me know. Thank you ALL for reading. More to come.**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
